El Primer Caballero
by yunypotter19
Summary: Dedicado a Drys-1: El primer caballero protegerá a la heredera con su vida si es necesario, Hermes Granger será el primer caballero para vengar la muerte de su hermano mayor, ¿cuánto tendrá que pasar para proteger a su heredera y culminar su venganza? ¿Qué tendrá que abandonar al hacerse pasar por hombre?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, creo que ya me voy haciendo a la idea de que llegará un día en que decidirán que me van a matar, así que ya me voy preparando con cacerola de casco y todo, espero que os guste tanto este comienzo que les haga ser algo piadosos conmigo y que la intriga por esta historia sea más que sus ansias de terminar conmigo, (ruego por que sea así)

Os diré que la idea principal de la historia, está sacada de un manga que leí hace poco y que no pude resistir darle un giro a mi gusto, lo malo es que no sé el nombre del mismo Hnk, es lo único que sé de este, si a alguien le suena algo de la trama, que sepa que está basado en cierto modo en ese manga, algunas cosas serán parecidas, al menos al principio, pero luego se separará de este ;)

Espero lo disfrutéis.

_**El primer caballero:**_

Desde los comienzos del mundo mágico, este se ha regido por una norma, él más fuerte gobierna, por ello cuatro casas de sumo prestigio competían para ver cual de ellas sería la siguiente al poder.

A saber si Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin:

Dentro de cada casa solo debía existir un heredero, los cuatro herederos serían enviados al prestigioso colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, en el mismo se someterían a infinidad de pruebas para determinar quien sería el heredero final.

Existía una persona a cargo de elegir al mismo, aunque su identidad era desconocida por todos.

Cada heredero contaba con seis caballeros, de esos seis uno de ellos era determinado el primer caballero y acompañaba al heredero a todas partes, era su protector.

Para elegir a ese primer caballero, las seis casas subordinadas a cargo de las otras cuatro debían entregar a uno de sus hijos y someterlos a un duro entrenamiento, después esos seis elegidos debían enfrentarse entre ellos, el más destacado de todos era quien pasaba a ser el primer caballero.

Se convertiría en la sombra del heredero y sería quien enfrentara los mayores peligros, pues si alguien atentaba con la vida del heredero, (cosa muy posible y de hecho permitida), él debía impedirlo y si era preciso entregar su vida por el heredero.

Con el paso del tiempo muchas normas habían sido establecidas alrededor de los primeros caballeros y de los herederos, entre las normas establecidas, estaba la de que el primer caballero podía perder su puesto si era vencido por cualquiera de los otros caballeros, por ello siempre tenía que estar en forma y pendiente.

Eran normas tan exigentes que dos de las casas habían terminado por retirarse del juego, lo que había conseguido, que si bien su nombre seguía siendo respetado, ya no necesitaban caballeros que los protegieran.

Por lo que esas doce familias habían sido repartidas entre las otras dos casas, quedando cada una de ellas con doce caballeros que protegían a los herederos.

Los caballeros podían elegir a que heredero proteger, parecían haberse establecido las bases de los doce caballeros de cada uno de los herederos que quedaba.

En la actualidad Gryffindor era la regente, pero tanto esta, como Hufflepuff habían renunciado, y ninguna de ellas había presentado candidato a heredero pese a que los tenían.

Las casas de Ravenclaw y Slytherin, eran las dos que seguían en la batalla, y las familias herederas eran:

En representación de la casa Ravenclaw, la familia Lovegood, la heredera de la misma era Luna Lovegood.

Los caballeros que protegían a la heredera de Ravenclaw, eran de las siguientes casas; de la casa Black, el caballero **Sirius Black**, de la casa Lupin, el caballero **Remus Lupin**, de la casa Longbottom, el caballero **Neville Longbottom**, de la casa Weasley, el caballero **Ronald Weasley**, de la casa Thomas, el caballero **Deán Thomas**, de la casa Moddy, el caballero **Alastor Moddy**, de la casa Diggory, el caballero **Cedrig Diggory**, de la casa Hagrid, el caballero **Rubeus Hagrid**, de la casa Dumbledore, el caballero **Albus Dumbledore**, de la casa Snape, el caballero **Severus Snape**, de la casa Krum, el caballero **Víctor Krum, **y por último el primer caballero, de la casa Granger.

En la contienda en la que se encontraban involucradas las casas, ya habían tenido innumerables pérdidas, pero esta historia está centrada, en especial en el primer caballero y la heredera de los Lovegood.

El primer caballero, perteneciente a la familia Granger tenía dos propósitos, comenzó a interesarse en convertirse en el primer caballero por una razón que fue lo que lo llevo a conocer la segunda cosa que lo obligaría a no dejar su puesto.

Cuando era más pequeño, su hermano mayor había sido asesinado protegiendo a la heredera, por lo que él había decidido convertirse en el primer caballero y conseguir vengar la muerte de su hermano querido, entrenó y lucho con todo lo que tuvo para conseguir su objetivo, y cuando llegó a convertirse en primer caballero, la heredera pasó a ser su otra prioridad.

Había deseado tanto conocer a la heredera por la que su hermano había muerto, que cuando lo hizo, entendió por qué este dio su vida sin dudar por ella, y ahora era su turno.

El nombre del primer caballero, **Hermes Granger**.

En representación de la casa Slytherin, la familia Malfoy, el heredero de la misma era Draco Malfoy.

Los caballeros que protegían al heredero de Slytherin, pertenecían a las siguientes casas, de la casa Goyle, el caballero** Gregory Goyle**, de la casa Nott, el caballero **Theodore Nott**, de la casa Lestrange, el caballero **Rabastan Lestrange**, de la casa Dolohov, el caballero **Antonin Dolohov**, de la casa Pettigrew, el caballero **Peter Pettigrew**, de la casa Crabbe, el caballero **Vicent** **Crabbe**, de la casa Crouch, el caballero **Barty Crouch**, de la casa Carrow, el caballero **Amycus Carrow**, de la casa Greyback, el caballero **Fenir Greyback**, de la casa Zabini, el caballero **Blaise Zabini**, de la casa Rosier, el caballero **Evan Rosier****, **y por último el primer caballero, de la casa Riddle**, **el caballero** Ton Riddle.**

Tanto el heredero de la casa Slytherin como el primer caballero, eran conocidos como crueles casi hasta rayar la locura, es por lo que la heredera de los Lovegood, había tomado la determinación de ser ella la próxima cabeza de las casas, y su fiel caballero estaba dispuesto a que eso fuese así y asegurarse de la seguridad de ella, así fuera lo último que hiciera.

Todos los caballeros debían velar por el heredero, pero solo el primer caballero debía ser el que lo cubriera en todo momento, ser el primer caballero, era ser el más prestigioso de todos ellos sí, pero también enfrentar innumerables peligros, y no importarle en absoluto la vida de uno mismo.

Era cierto que al ser el primer caballero también se gozaba de otros privilegios, después de todo uno no perdía su vida por nada.

Por eso entre los doce caballeros no había un ambiente de amistad sino más bien de rivalidad, no obstante algo si estaba claro entre todos ellos, antes que los enfrentamientos entre ellos, era la seguridad de su heredero/ra.

Hermes Granger y Ton Riddle, ocupaban esos puestos, cada cual por sus razones y sus ideales, estaban dispuestos a morir por ellos.


	2. El prometido

_**El prometido:**_

Los cuchicheos y silbidos no se hicieron esperar cuando por las grandes puertas aparecieron una hermosa joven de rostro soñador y hermosos ojos plateados, con su cabello rubio cayendo sobre sus hombros y espalda en una hermosa cascada, venía ataviada en su uniforme y tras ella, su fiel sombra, un muchacho de cabellos cortos castaños y ondulados, todos decían que el rostro de ambos demostraba tal belleza y calidez que quien no sintiera una atracción por ellos casi inmediata, solo precisaba fijar sus ojos en la sonrisa cálida y amigable que dedicaban a todos los que les hablaban.

Ambos eran sumamente conocidos, nadie podía ignorar quien era la heredera favorita, del mismo modo que no ignoraban que el apuesto joven que la acompañaba era su primer caballero, ataviado también en su uniforme, uno diferente al del resto, pues debía ser completamente blanco con unas listas negras, que lo diferenciaba del resto de caballeros y alumnos.

El joven contaba con una altura un poco mayor que la heredera Lovegood y unos hermosos y fríos ojos achocolatados, sus labios eran finos y más de uno había cometido el error de enamorarse de él, más él solo tenía ojos y pensamientos para su heredera, su seguridad y su venganza futura.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Luna sin dejar de mirar por donde caminaba y sin perder su sonrisa del rostro, Hermes por su parte, caminaba tras ella algo agotado:

-No sé como lo soportáis, en serio, todo el mundo os está mirando, es desesperante.

Luna acentuó su sonrisa:

-No solo me miran a mí, además es parte de ser la heredera, y tú como mi primer caballero debes soportarlo conmigo.

Hermes suspiró a la par que apartó la mirada de un grupo de chicas que murmuraban mientras lo miraban fijamente:

-Y te confieso que el que seas tan apuesto no te ayuda en lo más mínimo. –Luna rio cuando escuchó como Hermes gruñía por lo bajo ante sus últimas palabras.

-No solo llamo la atención yo, ¿Cuántas cartas van ya?

Contratacó Hermes con una sonrisa que nunca llegó a sus ojos, Luna dejo de reír en el acto y con fastidio declaró:

-Mejor no preguntes.

-Como gustéis.

Luna se detuvo en seco y se giró a mirarlo, fijó sus ojos en los achocolatados de Hermes y declaró: -No era una orden, sabes que nunca…

-No sigáis la frase mi señora, no es necesario.

Ambos retomaron el camino que los llevaría a su primera clase.

Hogwarts, era una institución de unas dimensiones considerables, había cuatro torres y cada una de ellas estaba asignada a un heredero y sus caballeros, además del resto de hijos de casas menores.

Luna Lovegood se hospedaba en la torre perteneciente a Ravenclaw, y tanto sus caballeros como el primer caballero dormían en esa torre.

Los caballeros dormían una planta más abajo que el primer caballero y la heredera.

Era obligatorio, para los caballeros y sus herederos quedarse a dormir en sus respectivas torres, exceptuando, que existiera un evento que requiriera la presencia de los mismos.

-¿Qué clase es la primera del día?

-Me temo que debemos ver a Horace en breves.

Esa simple frase hizo a Luna quedarse parada en el sitio y mirar a Hermes alarmada:

-Seguro que ahora deseáis que nos demos prisa, no queréis llegar tarde imagino.

Luna fulminó a Hermes con la mirada y dijo molesta:

-Si tantas ganas tienes ve tú. –sin más retomó su camino para llegar a la clase de pociones, iban pensando cada cual en sus cosas cuando un destello llamó la atención de Hermes, quién gracias a sus reflejos, rápidamente se colocó ante Luna, sacó su varita e invocó un escudo protector, el hechizo dio de pleno contra el escudo.

-¿De donde provino?

Hermes negó sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor:

-Me temo que no vi el lugar exacto de donde salió mi señora, lo lamento.

-No es culpa tuya Hermes, me protegiste a tiempo, yo ni siquiera me había percatado: -Hermes la miró y Luna formó una cálida sonrisa en su rostro: -Muchas gracias por estar conmigo siempre Hermes.

-No tiene que darlas señorita.

Sin añadir nada más, se apartó para que Luna pudiera retomar su camino, al entrar en el aula varios cotilleos se escucharon a su alrededor, Hermes tomo asiento justo tras Luna y comenzaron a prestar atención a la clase.

Esta fue igual a las anteriores de aburrida y sin nada que destacar, los mismos halagos de Horace, acompañados por las sonrisas y buenas palabras de Luna, la elegancia con que recibía, se movía, y hablaba suscitaba envidias de la misma manera que conseguía partidarios para su causa.

-Es usted una digna heredera mi señora, no sabe lo que me agrada ver que usted es la favorita. –Luna sonrió ante sus palabras, no obstante Horace no había terminado de hablar: -Aunque también hay que decir que si dos de las familias no se hubiesen retirado, estaría dispuesto a dar mi visto bueno a otro heredero mucho más capaz.

Hermes fulminó a Horace con la mirada y comenzó a ponerse en pie mientras decía:

-¿Cómo se atreve a…?

-Hermes. –La voz de Luna hizo a este mirarla: -Sin duda habrá herederos que seguramente puedan ocupar el puesto de líder de forma más eficaz que yo, es por ello que me encuentro en esta institución dispuesta a que me enseñen, recibir consejos y clases de todo aquel que me pueda ayudar a mejorar.

Horace sonrió ante sus palabras y añadió:

-Sin duda mi señora sois una muchacha que sabéis como actuar en cada momento, y el tener a algún caballero a vuestro lado os beneficiará sin duda.

Hermes miró a Horace sin comprender, Luna tan solo sonrió a sus palabras, la sirena sonó y todos comenzaron a marcharse, Luna y Hermes terminaron de recoger y comenzaron a dirigirse a otra de sus clases:

-¿Qué demonios le pasa a Horace?, ¿cómo consentiste que te hablara así?

-Tranquilízate, recuerda que donde nos encontramos, seremos puestos a prueba de mil formas, nunca podremos estar seguros de cuando estamos siendo probados o no.

Debes entender que aquí hay ojos que nos observan deseando que cometamos un error.

-Lo sé, pero él no debi…

-¿Dónde se supone que debía encontrarse ahora?

Escucharon la voz de una de las profesoras de Hogwarts, rápidamente miraron al lugar de donde provenía la voz de esta, su nombre era Minerva McGonagall y se encontraba acompañada de otro muchacho que podría ser un año mayor que ellas, este sostenía en sus manos un libro:

-No lo sé, no miré el horario realmente.

-¿Qué no miró el horario?, ¿a qué cree que ha venido a esta escuela?

El muchacho sonrió ante esas palabras:

-A holgazanear todo lo que pueda y más.

Hermes abrió los ojos asombrado por el descaro del muchacho, mientras Luna sonreía de medio lado y negaba.

-¿Será posible?, ¿cómo se atreve?, ahora mismo va a ir a ver al director de esta institución y…

-Lo siento no tengo ganas de caminar, ya lo veré en otro momento.

Sentenció este con fastidio, Luna rio ante esas palabras y así llamó la atención de chico y la profesora, Hermes estaba sumamente trastornado por como este se dirigía a la profesora:

-Vaya Luna, sí que has crecido, ¿qué haces por aquí?

Tanto McGonagall como Hermes miraron al chico sin llegar a creerse el descaro con que le hablaba y Luna respondió:

-Voy camino a mi siguiente clase.

-Sin duda te aburrirás lo indecible, ¿a qué clase vas?

Luna iba a contestar cuando Hermes declaró:

-¿Quién se ha creído que es?, no puede hablar con la próxima cabeza de las familias como si fuera una cualquiera, debe hablarle con el trato adecuado:

El muchacho fijó ahora sus ojos en Hermes y tras unos instantes declaró:

-Así que este es el famoso primer caballero, es muy apuesto, ¿debo sentirme alarmado por ello?

Preguntó sin más, Luna sonrió un poco más y negó:

-No creo, ¿cuándo llegaste?

-Esta mañana, se empeñaron en que debía cursar mi último año aquí, ya sabes cosa de arriba.

Luna asintió a sus palabras y Hermes dijo:

-No creo que sea buena idea que manche su imagen hablando con tanta familiaridad con un sujeto que trata con semejante desfachatez a una de las profesoras más respetadas de este colegio.

-Me temo que es algo que no podremos evitar que suceda.

Declaró Luna sin más:

-¿Y eso por qué?

El muchacho sonrió y se acercó a Hermes:

-Fijándome bien, ¿sabes que tienes un rostro afeminado?

Hermes se apartó de él furioso:

-¿Cómo se atreve?, ¿quién es usted?

-Es Harry Potter, Hermes, mi futuro esposo.

Tanto Hermes como McGonagall miraron al muchacho que ahora miraba a Luna fijamente, un muchacho de diecisiete años de edad, cabello negro azabache desordenado, con unas gafas redondas que ocultaban unos ojos verdes jade que parecían traspasarte.

-El que debía ser heredero de Gryffindor.

Susurró McGonagall, Hermes lo miró fijamente y este devolvió la mirada, así que él era el hijo de la casa regente en esos momentos, el heredero al que debería proteger sino se hubiese retirado de la pelea.

Pues la familia Granger en un principio, era perteneciente a las seis casas menores de Gryffindor.

-Ya saben todos mi nombre, pero salvo de mi prometida desconozco el de los demás miembros que nos acompañan, ¿no vas a presentarme como es debido a tú primer caballero Luna?

-Harry, este es Hermes Granger, mi más leal amigo y mi primer caballero.

-Hermes Granger. –Harry sonrió de medio lado, se llevó ambas manos hasta su nuca y con el libro entre ambas declaró: -Pues ha sido todo un placer conocerlo, confío en que mi futura esposa estará a salvo en sus manos.

-Puede apostar por ello.

Declaró Hermes tajantemente, Harry borró su sonrisa y tras un pequeño silencio asintió:

-Me alegro.

Sin despedirse de ninguno de los presentes, Harry retomó su camino por los pasillos, iba dispuesto a leer su libro en algún lugar tranquilo, la verdad es que las clases le importaban bien poco.

-No entiendo como un tipo así puede ser su prometido mi señora.

Declaró Hermes con fastidio.

Luna sonrió de medio lado:

-Es más de lo que se ve a simple vista, no obstante, es una decisión de mi padre, en eso no tengo ni voz ni voto.

-Parece no importarle lo más mínimo sus estudios.

-Créeme Hermes, antes de entrar en Hogwarts, ha tenido que enfrentar un duro examen, y aprobó con una nota que superó la mía.

Ante esas palabras Hermes la miró sin poder creerse lo que le estaba diciendo:

-No quiero que se le relacione con él, si se enteran de su relación con ese tipo, temo que su imagen quede manchada.

Luna no dijo nada, tan solo negó ante las palabras de Hermes, y este se perdió en su mente, tras dos largas horas de clase, llegó a una conclusión, hablaría con el prometido de su señora, y le dejaría en claro que debía cambiar su actitud, Luna había luchado mucho para conseguir el respeto de todos, y ese Potter no vendría a arruinar todo por lo que llevaban luchando hasta ese momento.

A la hora del almuerzo, dejó a la heredera en buenas manos y sitio seguro y fue a buscar a este por el castillo de Hogwarts.

Lo encontró cerca del lago apoyado en un árbol y leyendo el libro con tranquilidad, en cuanto la luz del sol fue sustituida por la sombra que Hermes proyectaba, Harry dejó de leer el libro y levantó la vista, con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro giró el libro dejando un dedo entre medias de las páginas y declaró:

-Mira tú, el primer caballero en persona, ¿a qué se debe este inmenso honor?

Hermes lo miró seriamente:

-Señor Potter, vine a verle porque deseaba hablarle sobre algunos asuntos de cierta importancia.

-Que ceremonioso, relájate un poco, aquí solo estamos tú y yo, y solo soy un año mayor que tú, pero bien, es cierto que tenemos cosas que tratar.

Harry se puso en pie y Hermes se percató de que era algo más alto que él, eso no le gustó demasiado.

-La señorita Lovegood tiene una imagen intachable en esta escuela, todos la admiran y respetan, y usted como su futuro esposo debe cuidar también la suya, no permitiré que nadie empañe el futuro de esta.

Harry lo miró unos instantes y sonrió:

-No creo que sea para tanto, de todas formas muy pocos son conscientes de ese futuro matrimonio, así que no veo por que yo debería cambiar mi forma…

-No puede estar hablando en serio, el buen nombre de la familia Lovegood no se puede ver empañado por nada, y su actual indiferencia y trato con los profesores no es para nada adecuado, si no entra en razón entonces yo tendré que…

Harry cambió su expresión por una de seriedad y declaró:

-¿Tú tendrás qué?

Con una rapidez sorprendente, Harry cogió a Hermes del brazo y lo acercó a él, sumamente sorprendido Hermes abrió los ojos alarmado, con un rápido movimiento, consiguió soltarse del agarre de este.

Harry tampoco hizo ninguna muestra de querer retenerlo demasiado tiempo por lo que dejó que se soltara, al fijar su mirada en Hermes descubrió que este ya tenía su varita en su mano.

Hermes se encontraba algo alarmado, eso había sido rápido, demasiado rápido, ¿cómo era posible que pese a todo su entrenamiento aún alguien pudiera sorprenderlo?

Un botón cayó rodando al suelo y tanto Hermes como Harry se fijaron en el mismo, ¿cuándo había conseguido hacer que este se soltara?

-Deberías relajarte un poco primer caballero, no creo que sea sa…

La voz de Harry bajó de tono según hablaba, Hermes lo fulminó con la mirada:

-¿Cómo se atreve?, si lo que quiere es una lucha conmigo, prepárese por que la tendrá.

-No es posible.

Escuchó que este decía, sin comprender Hermes lo miró a la par que se colocaba en formación de defensa, no obstante Harry, ni siquiera había sacado su varita, solo lo miraba con incredibilidad:

-Eres…pero yo creía que… ¿cómo es posible? –Hermes iba a preguntar que demonios le sucedía cuando Harry miró fijamente a este y declaró: -Una chica, eres una chica.

Alarmada, Hermes miró hacía sus ropas y se encontró con que el botón que había caído, pertenecía a su camisa y dejaba ver la venda blanca que envolvía sus pechos, ocultando así al resto del mundo su condición.

Con rapidez se cubrió y sus mejillas enrojecieron en cierto modo.

-Yo creía que…

-No diga nada, por favor señor Potter no nos delate.

-¿No nos?, ¿entonces Luna es consciente de esto también?

Avergonzada Hermes retiró la mirada de él y asintió:

-Ella lo sabe desde siempre, el anterior primer caballero era mi hermano mayor, pero murió cuando yo era pequeña, juré que me convertiría en primer caballero para vengar su muerte y proteger a la persona por la que él había perdido su vida.

Desde pequeña yo entrenaba con mi hermano, jugábamos así, él siempre me decía que deseaba que fuera igual a Luna, que debía ser una muchacha delicada, yo quería agradar a mi hermano y estaba dispuesta aceptarlo, pero cuando él murió, rogué a Luna que me dejara ocupar su lugar, que me dejara hacer realidad el mayor sueño de mi hermano y protegerla de todo y todos.

Luna aceptó, pero la única condición que me puso, era que ninguno de los otros caballeros debía averiguar mi condición, si alguien se enteraba de ello tendría que retirarme en el acto.

Harry miró a esta sumamente sorprendido y sin saber que decir con exactitud:

-Pero eres una chica, los duelos son sumamente peligrosos, si…

Hermes se giró a mirarlo enfadada:

-¿Y qué con eso?, soy muy capaz, de hecho llevo años demostrando serlo, protegiendo a la heredera y mi lugar como primer caballero, no por ello he flaqueado en ningún caso.

Harry iba a refutar algo cuando Hermes volvió a hablar:

-Espero poder confiar en su discreción, si esto se supiera.

Harry no necesitaba que le dijeran lo que sucedería si eso se sabía, era muy consciente de ello, la miró seriamente:

-Puedes estar tranquila primer caballero, por mi parte nunca sabrán nada de esto.

Hermes asintió ante esas palabras y ambos se miraron por unos segundos, hasta que esta recogió el botón del suelo y comenzó a alejarse, Harry se agachó para recoger el libro que yacía en el suelo y al levantarse miró de nuevo la figura que se alejaba, había creído que ese cambio de colegio iba a suponerle un aburrimiento total, metió una de sus manos en su bolsillo y sin dejar de sonreír susurró:

-Creo que acabo de encontrar un entretenimiento en este aburrido colegio. Por lo vistió mi prometida y su primer caballero serán interesantes de observar.

Tras el primer día de clases, Harry se dirigió a su torre dispuesto a descansar, por el camino se encontró con uno de los responsables de que él se encontrara en ese colegio, este sonrió ampliamente al verlo:

-¿Qué tal tú primer día?

-Como cualquier otro día. –declaró con cierto fastidio, El caballero Sirius Black sonrió de medio lado, cabello negro azulado de un largo considerable, profesor del colegio y otro de los protectores de Luna Lovegood.

-¿Has visto ya a tú prometida? -Harry lo miró por unos segundos y seguidamente asintió, Sirius sonrió aun más: -Me alegro, ¿y cuál es tú impresión de ella?

-Interesante.

Se escuchó decir, Sirius lo miró desconcertado:

-¿Interesante?, vaya un soso.

-Dime algo Sirius, ¿qué sabes de su primer caballero?

Sirius lo miró por unos instantes y se puso serio:

-Que es rápido, que tiene una amplia gama de hechizos, que conoce infinidad de escudos, defensas y ataques, que es ágil, sereno, y que todos nosotros lo estamos estudiando con cuidado buscando un punto que atacar.

Sorprendido por esas últimas palabras Harry levantó el rostro hacía Sirius:

-¿Cómo?

-Tienes que entender que la seguridad de la heredera es nuestra prioridad, nadie esta conforme con que el primer caballero tenga la misma edad que la heredera, por diversos motivos diferentes.

Moddy, Dumbledore, Hagrid, Snape, Remus y yo tenemos ya cierta edad, Moddy incluso era caballero del padre de Luna antes que de ella, yo y el resto, éramos caballeros de tú padre Harry, yo incluso era el primer caballero de este.

¿Crees que cualquiera de nosotros no está mejor capacitado para protegerla que ese muchachito?, sé perfectamente los peligros a los que el primer caballero se tiene que enfrentar, y ese engreído no podrá soportarlos, es posible que acabe muerto por su cabezonería, a no ser que cualquiera de nosotros consiga vencerlo en un duelo antes.

-Pero eso…

-Es la norma, quien venza al primer caballero ocupa su puesto, y si es por proteger a la heredera no dudes que más de uno lo intentará, contándome a mí entre todos ellos.

Harry iba a decir algo cuando en toda la escuela resonó la voz del director del colegio:

-Se informa a todos los estudiantes que en breves tendrá lugar el primer duelo de caballeros, se ruega a todos que asistan al campo de enfrentamientos de casas, donde dará inicio el mismo.

-¿Duelo de caballeros?

-Ahora sabrás a lo que un primer caballero debe enfrentarse, no ha dicho que primer caballero ha sido retado, ¿quieres asistir?

Harry asintió a sus palabras y juntos llegaron al campo, descubrió que este era enorme, redondo, parecía un coliseo, todas las gradas estaban llenas, no obstante Sirius lo guió hacia otro lugar diferente, era una grada menor abajo, al llegar allí descubrió que a su alrededor estaban los caballeros de Luna.

Buscó a esta por todas partes pero no la encontró:

-Así que Dean será el primero.

Escuchó que decía Sirius, miró al campo y se quedó helado, en el mismo se encontraba Luna y su primer caballero tras ella, enfrente de ambos Dean con su varita apuntando hacía ellos y soltando chispas rojas en su dirección.

Minutos antes de que tuviera lugar esa escena, Hermes y Luna se encontraban caminando por los terrenos de Hogwarts, mientras pensaban en la tarea que debían llevar a cabo en la tarde, al ver a Dean acercarse Luna susurró:

-Hermes, ¿estás listo?

Distraído y extrañado de que le preguntara miró a esta:

-¿Qué?

-Me temo que este año todo comenzará antes.

Al fijar su vista donde Luna miraba, Hermes, descubrió que el caballero Dean Thomas se acercaba a ellas, suspiró y buscó su varita, la encontró en el lugar donde siempre la llevaba y se serenó, enseguida Dean llegó hasta ellas:

-Buenas tardes a ambos, mi señora, vengo a retar a vuestro primer caballero a un duelo de caballeros.

Sin decir nada más, de la varita de este saltaron chispas rojas, todos lo que había alrededor comprendieron en el acto lo que eso significaba:

-Como heredera de los Lovegood y él, mi primer caballero, aceptamos su reto caballero Thomas.

De la nada la voz del director de Hogwarts resonó en todo el lugar:

-Se informa a todos los estudiantes que en breves tendrá lugar el primer duelo de caballeros, se ruega a todos que asistan al campo de enfrentamientos de casas, donde dará inicio el mismo.

Tanto Luna, como Hermes y Dean miraron a su alrededor, en la mente de todos resonaba la misma cuestión, pero fue Luna quien la dejó salir, aliviando así la tensión del lugar:

-Nunca entenderé como se entera de todo con tanta rapidez, ¿vamos al campo de batallas mis caballeros?

Y sin agregar nada más los tres partieron al campo, una vez en el mismo, Luna se colocó ante Hermes mientras este sacaba su varita y Luna declaró:

-Como mi primer caballero, Hermes Granger ha sido retado, ¿estás dispuesto a enfrentar este reto?

-Lo estoy.

Declaró a la par que Luna se apartaba y declaraba:

-Como heredera de la casa Ravenclaw, apruebo este duelo, que dé comienzo el mismo.

Hermes y Dean comenzaron con su duelo, Harry desde las gradas lo veía todo sin llegar a creerse lo que estaba presenciando.

Cuando Dean lanzó un hechizo que hizo a Hermes salir volando, se agarró de la baranda que había ante él:

-Esto es absurdo, Granger es…

-Es el primer caballero, yo misma lo elegí, ¿algo que objetar?

Escuchó que le preguntaba Luna.

-¿Cómo puedes permitir esto?, podría salir herido, e incluso…

-Fue una elección de él y no permitiré que nadie interfiera, ¿he hablado claro?

Harry miró a esta sin llegar a comprenderla, escuchó una exclamación de sorpresa salir de labios de Sirius y prestó atención, vio como Hermes saltaba a una altura impresionante y de repente una especie de látigo salía de su varita y daba en la mano de Dean, consiguiendo que la varita de este saliera volando.

Hermes cayó al suelo y con un rápido movimiento apuntó a Dean y lo petrificó:

-Es rápido, mucho, y conoce muchos hechizos.

Escuchó que decía Sirius, para seguidamente guardar silencio:

-La edad le acompaña y le brinda una ventaja, esa agilidad es sorprendente.

Declaró Remus seguidamente.

-Pero es una persona poco agresiva, así no llegará a ninguna parte.

Snape parecía decepcionado por ese hecho, a lo que Moddy respondió:

-Este ha sido un duelo de niños realmente, esperemos que dé la talla llegado el momento.

-No Alastor, que no la de, así será más fácil conseguir su puesto.

Harry miró a los caballeros que estaban hablando, todos ellos eran los más mayores, y parecían reírse del duelo que acababan de ver, no obstante Sirius y Remus miraban al campo con miradas serias.

Harry miró al mismo lugar y vio como Luna se acercaba a Hermes, estos intercambiaron unas palabras entre ellos, y él no pudo apartar su mirada de ambos durante un buen rato:

-Ese es el otro inconveniente, el caballero no debería tener tanta familiaridad y amistad con la heredera, existe un peligro de que el primer caballero confunda su labor y cometa errores debidos a otros sentimientos poco convenientes.

Sirius sonaba molesto, Remus lo miró unos instantes y chascó la lengua.

Harry no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa en sus labios, saltó al campo de batalla y Sirius declaró:

-¿A dónde se supone que vas?

-A reunirme con mi prometida y su primer caballero.

Sirius y Remus lo vieron caminar hasta ellos, ambos miraron unos instantes hacía el trío, y Remus declaró:

-Oh, oh.

-¿Qué sucede?

Preguntó Sirius:

-Dean no parece admitir su derrota.

Harry estaba por hablar al llegar al lado de Luna y Hermes, cuando por el rabillo del ojo se percató de que Dean había recuperado su varita y apuntaba hacía Hermes, sin pensarlo, rápidamente se movió hasta estar cerca de este, antes de darse cuenta, le había propinado un buen puñetazo a Dean en la cara:

Este cayó al suelo sorprendido, Hermes y Luna miraron hacía Harry sin poder creerse lo que este acababa de hacer, Hermes sorprendido de nuevo por su rapidez:

-El duelo ya terminó caballero Thomas, hay que saber perder. –Al mirar a Hermes y Luna sonrió de medio lado se acercó a Hermes, alargó su mano y revolviendo su cabello se agachó hasta quedar sus ojos justo a la altura de los de este y declaró:

-¿Sabes?, has conseguido que esta escuela me parezca interesante. –se separó de este y mirando a Luna añadió: -Sin duda sois toda una caja de sorpresas.

_**¿Y bien que os parece?, ¿queréis que la siga o nop?, nos vemos en el siguiente si la respuesta es si ;) buybuy y hasta el siguiente.**_


	3. El caballero Neville Longbottom

_**Hola, con permiso de Drys, quiero dedicar este capítulo a Elsy82, espero que pases una gran noche.**_

_**Quería desearos un feliz y prospero año Nuevo.**_

_**Por último deciros que deseo que sigáis formando parte de mi vida este 2013 y agradeceros el estar a mi lado apoyándome en 2012, que valoro mucho vuestras palabras y comentarios y que deseo que contéis con salud, amor, y que no os falte el dinero.**_

_**Sin más disfrutad de esta actualización ;)**_

_**Buybuy y hasta el próximo cap, lamento no responder reviews, juro que lo haré en la próxima actualización, la verdad es que me he quedado sin tiempo ya sorry, mi familia me llama a voces jajaja.**_

_**El caballero Neville Longbottom.**_

Harry se encontraba tirado en la hierva mirando el cielo despejado mientras su mente vagaba en todo lo que Sirius le había dicho días antes y en el duelo del que había sido testigo.

Según Sirius y el resto, el duelo había sido una pobre imitación y algo sin la menor importancia.

Aparentemente ninguno le daba mucho crédito al hecho de que Dean Thomas hubiese desafiado a Hermes.

Hermes, ¿era ese su verdadero nombre?, dudaba que así fuera, no obstante tampoco se creía con la confianza de preguntarle el nombre real, y ni siquiera Luna era consciente de que él sabía que Hermes era una chica.

Suspiró, una chica con una fortaleza increíble, recordaba la mirada que le echó cuando le dijo que protegería a Luna, era de pura determinación, no existía la duda en su mirada.

Sonrió, su prometida y su caballero eran muy entretenidos.

-Aquí estás, te estaba buscando.

Abrió los ojos al escuchar a Remus, este era amigo de sus padres al igual que Sirius desde hacía años, contaba con un cabello corto de color castaño cobrizo y unos ojos de color oro, tenía un semblante amigable, aunque él lo conocía en todas sus facetas:

-¿Qué querías?

-Hablar sobre los duelos de caballeros.

Harry lo miró sin comprender, Remus se sentó a su lado y mirando al frente continuó hablando:

-Harry, los caballeros hacemos esto por que así lo deseamos, cada uno ha elegido al heredero que ha querido proteger, desde niños hemos sido entrenados para esto, y sabemos muy bien que tenemos que hacer y como.

Es cierto que los doce caballeros deberíamos estar unidos y proteger a la heredera de todo, pero para estar unidos, antes debemos probarnos a nosotros mismos que el primer caballero es el adecuado.

¿Qué sucedería si el primer caballero callera y nadie estuviera para proteger a la heredera?, ninguno de nosotros se perdonaría que la heredera saliera herida o incluso muriera, porque el primer caballero ha sido derrotado.

Es por ello que existen los retos entre caballeros del mismo heredero, solo el más fuerte de nosotros merece proteger a la heredera.

-Pero ¿por qué lucháis hasta el extremo de perder hasta vuestras vidas?, entiendo que el primer caballero goza de algunos privilegios y virtudes que el resto no, pero, ¿luchar por dinero y poder?

-¿No es eso por lo que las cuatro casas luchan entre ellas?, no obstante no todos los caballeros luchan con ese propósito, algunos sinceramente apreciamos a nuestro protegido Harry.

No dudes que si tú fueses uno de los herederos, Sirius y yo estaríamos en constante enfrentamiento, porque ninguno permitiría jamás que a ti te sucediera nada.

Para los herederos tampoco es sencillo, imagina lo que tiene que pasar la señorita Lovegood cuando ve a su primer caballero enfrentarse en duelo, y no obstante sabe que ambos deben admitir todos los retos y que nunca debe intervenir.

-Así, que esta charla viene por haberle propinado un puñetazo a Thomas tras el duelo.

Remus sonrió de medio lado, y lo miró:

-¿Por qué actuaste así?, sé que eres un chico impulsivo, pero sabes controlarte, sin embargo ese día.

-Era diferente, quería atacar por la espalda a mis amigos.

-¿Amigos?, vaya, eso sí que es una sorpresa, nunca te había visto calificar a nadie por ese adjetivo, y mucho menos en tan poco tiempo, ¿cuánto hace que los conocías?

Harry prefirió no contestar a esa pregunta, Remus revolvió su cabello y declaró:

-Recuerda lo que te he dicho, ¿sí?, en los próximos duelos comprende el lugar de tú prometida y el de su primer caballero, no te dejes llevar, verás que si merece ese puesto lo sabrá defender.

-¿Pero y si pierde?, o peor, y si lo hieren de…

-¿Nos crees capaz a alguno de nosotros de semejante cosa?

-Pero no solo estáis vosotros Remus, ¿y si el siguiente duelo es contra un caballero de los del otro heredero?, he escuchado que no tienen escrúpulos, que…

-Tenemos derecho a cambiar el puesto del primer caballero en esos duelos, verás, el único duelista que podría retar a Hermes sin que ninguno pudiera interferir, sería el primer caballero de Malfoy, Ton Riddle.

El resto son caballeros como nosotros, así que primero deberían vencer a los que quisiéramos enfrentarnos al retador antes de enfrentarse a nuestro primer caballero. A no ser que sea nuestro primer caballero el que rete al otro.

-¿Qué pasa si el primer caballero es vencido en los duelos contra los caballeros del otro heredero?

Remus terminó de ponerse en pie y declaró seriamente:

-Que la señorita Lovegood perdería su derecho de reclamar ser la heredera, si el primer caballero pierde, significa que la heredera no ha sabido elegir y que su criterio no es bueno ni sabio.

Sino es capaz de elegir con tino quien debe protegerla a ella, ¿cómo será capaz de tomar decisiones aun más importantes y que abarcan la seguridad de todo un mundo?

Harry no supo que decir a esas palabras y Remus pareció no querer agregar nada más, por lo que se marchó dejando a este perdido de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

Se puso en pie al escuchar la campana que avisaba del término de las clases y anunciaba la hora de la comida, con sus manos en sus bolsillos se dirigió hacía el gran comedor, estaba llegando a la puerta cuando escuchó la voz de la profesora McGonagall:

-Señor Granger, espere un segundo. -Harry miró hacía ese lugar, y se encontró con que Luna y Hermes se detenían: -Disculpe señorita Lovegood, pero preciso hablar unos instantes con su primer caballero, sino le importa.

Luna sonrió a sus palabras:

-Pero tengo que estar con ella…

-No te sulfures primer caballero, yo la cuidaré mientras tanto.

Declaró Harry acercándose a ellos, Luna al verlo sonrió, Hermes por el contrario lo fulminó con la mirada, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante su actitud, Hermes y la profesora McGonagall se alejaron de ellos:

-¿Qué deseaba decirme profesora?

-Verás, es referente a tú última prueba en Herbología, comprendo muy bien que hayas tenido algunos asuntos que atender, pero no deseo que eso afecte a tus estudios, un buen primer caballero debe cubrir todos los aspectos necesarios de su formación.

Recuerde, que en esta institución no solo se pone a prueba a los herederos, sino que a sus caballeros también, y más a los primeros caballeros.

-Lo sé muy bien profesora McGonagall, no volverá a suceder.

Esta asintió a sus palabras y seguidamente declaró:

-Me agrada que la señorita Lovegood cuente con su compañía y ayuda, pero no se olvide de vivir usted también.

Tras esas palabras McGonagall se alejó, Hermes se reunió con Harry y Luna, esta última estaba sonriendo ante algo que Harry le había dicho, cuando se reunió con ellos declaró:

-Ya podemos seguir señorita.

-Pues entremos.

Harry vio como ambas entraban en el comedor y dijo:

-¿Y para mí ni un saludo?

-¿Asistió a las clases esta mañana?

Preguntó Hermes, Harry sonrió se acercó a ella y declaró:

-Solo a las pruebas, lo demás es aburrido, y las aprobé todas con notas excelentes.

Hermes lo fulminó con la mirada:

-Pues ahí tiene la respuesta, cuando se comporte como es debido, quizás lo trate como se merece, mientras tanto absténgase de acercarse a nosotros.

-Hermes.

Cortó Luna, este no agregó nada más y cuando se alejaron, Harry no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada divertida.

-¿Podríamos pasar la tarde en la biblioteca señorita?

Preguntó Hermes a Luna cuando terminaron de almorzar, Luna lo miró extrañada:

-¿Y eso?

Hermes bajó la mirada algo avergonzada y declaró:

-McGonagall me dijo que mis últimas pruebas en el área de Herbología dejaban mucho que desear.

-¿Tú?, ¿malas notas?

Luna rompió a reír y eso hizo enrojecer más a Hermes, quien la miró molesto:

-Lo siento, perdona, pero, es que es tan raro, sí claro, podemos ir a la biblioteca, sin duda encontraré algo interesante por allí para entretenerme.

Al entrar en esta, Hermes selecciono unos libros que creyó que podían ayudarle mientras que Luna se perdió por las estanterías más cercanas buscando algo que leer para entretenerse.

Estaba Hermes tan concentrado en su labor que no se percató de que alguien se acercaba por detrás a él:

-Así que el primer caballero ha tenido problemas con Herbología, ¿podría ayudarlo yo en algo?

Sobresaltada se giró, para encontrarse con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro de Harry:

-¿Cómo se enteró de eso?

-Digamos que tengo algunos contactos entre el profesorado, ¿y qué puede ser eso que no le salió bien al gran caballero?

Declaró este sentándose en una silla enfrente de Hermes y cogiendo uno de los libros para poder descubrir de qué se trataba.

-Eso no es asunto suyo, devuélvame ese libro ya.

Hermes se puso en pie dispuesta a arrebatarle el libro pero Harry se alejó para impedírselo, no obstante alguien más se lo quitó a Harry:

Ambos miraron a la nueva persona y Hermes frunció el ceño, mientras que Harry lo miraba intentando averiguar si lo conocía de algo:

-Estamos en una biblioteca, no deberían armar tal escándalo en este lugar.

-Lo lamentamos Longbottom, mi primer caballero perdió un poco los nervios, ¿a qué se debe su acercamiento?

Harry no pudo evitar notar cierto toque ceremonioso en el trato que Luna tenía con el mismo:

-Vine porque la profesora McGonagall así me lo solicitó.

-¿La profesora McGonagall?

Preguntaron los tres extrañados, este solo asintió y tomo asiento al lado de Harry:

-Así es, ella me dijo que si podía hacerle el favor de ayudar al primer caballero de la señorita Lovegood en Herbología, que había estado teniendo una serie de problemas con las últimas prácticas.

-¿Y tú serás su profesor particular?- Preguntó Harry un poco desilusionado, este tan solo asintió: -Vaya, yo me había propuesto fastidiarlo con todo este asunto del estudio, mala suerte, en otra ocasión será, nos vemos.

Sin más se puso en pie y Harry se marchó, dejando a Luna, Hermes y Longbottom en la biblioteca.

Sin demora comenzaron con las clases particulares de Hermes, todas las tardes iban a la biblioteca y estudiaban, Harry y Luna mientras tanto pasaban tiempo hablando de diferentes cosas, estaban en esas cuando escucharon a Hermes reír por algo que Neville había dicho.

-Increíble.

Luna miró a Harry al escucharlo decir esa simple palabra, lo descubrió mirando hacía Neville y Hermes:

-¿Qué es increíble Harry?

-Eso; señaló a Hermes y Neville: -creí que no era capaz de poner otra expresión en su rostro que la cara de disgusto y enfado que siempre lo acompaña.

-Hermes es muy cerrado, Neville debe haberle caído muy bien si ha conseguido que él actúe así con él.

-Sin duda, definitivamente estaba comenzando a pensar que llevaba una máscara en lugar de su cara. Sobre todo cada vez que me ve a mí, no he visto tanta reticencia a mi persona que la que él me muestra.

-Cada cual recoge lo que siembra.

Declaró Luna sin más divertida, Harry la miró del mismo modo:

-Oye, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

Luna sintió como este revolvía su cabello y estaba por apartar su mano cuando escucharon a Hermes y Neville que se acercaban a ellos:

-¿Sabes Neville?, sin duda eres un gran amigo, muchas gracias por todo esto.

-No hay que darlas, de verdad, espero que te vaya bien en la siguiente prueba.

-Seguro, te avisaré con lo que sea, ¿sí?

-Esperaré impaciente.

Hermes y Neville se despidieron uno del otro con un saludo y Luna miró a Harry unos instantes:

-¿Sabes?, es agradable verlo así, nunca había tenido amigos salvo a mí, me gusta verlo relacionarse con más gente.

Harry solo asintió a sus palabras, pero no dijo nada más, en cuanto Hermes se acercó a ellos, este solo declaró:

-Bueno, me voy, Sirius quería decirme no sé que cosa.

-Ya nos veremos por ahí.

Escuchó que decía Luna, Hermes ni siquiera se despidió de él, eso lo hizo sonreír de medio lado, sin duda era una persona muy peculiar.

Al llegar a su cuarto se dejó caer en la cama, y cogiendo un libro se perdió entre sus páginas.

Al día siguiente tras la prueba de Herbología, Hermes salía con una sonrisa en el rostro:

-Por lo visto nuestro primer caballero ha conseguido una nota aceptable.

Declaró Harry, este tan solo lo miró unos instantes y sin perder su sonrisa:

-Un excelente, vuelvo a ser yo.

Dijo sin más, Luna salía tras ella y sonreía también, Harry se reunió con ella:

-¿Qué tal tú?

-No me puedo permitir una mala nota me temo.

Harry asintió, e iba a invitarlos a que lo acompañaran a comer cuando Hermes vio a Neville, sonrió aún más y corrió hasta él:

-Aprobé, gracias a tu ayuda aprobé, sé que la Defensa no es lo tuyo, así que si necesitas ayuda en eso solo dilo, a mí se me da bastante bien la cosa.

Como si necesitas cualquier otra cosa, aquí estoy para…

Todo pareció detenerse para Hermes, Luna y Harry cuando Neville sacó su varita, apuntó a Hermes y dejó salir chispas rojas:

-Yo, Neville Longbottom, como caballero de la familia Lovegood, te reto a ti Hermes Granger, primer caballero de la misma, a un duelo de caballeros.

El silencio se hizo presente en todo el pasillo, Harry no podía creérselo:

-¿Él un caballero?, ¿pero a qué demonios están jugando?

Luna pareció recobrarse antes que Hermes y declaró:

-Que así sea, acompáñenme al campo de batallas donde tendrá lugar el duelo de caballeros.

Harry se sorprendió ante esas palabras:

-No, espera, ¿qué estás diciendo? –se giró a mirar a Neville enfadado y sin pensar lo cogió del cuello de su camisa: -Despreciable, ¿a qué viene esto?, no se supone que es tú amigo, ¿por qué lo retas a un duelo?, ¿por qué acercarte a él en un principio y ganarte su amistad?

Neville, cogió la mano de este y lo obligó a soltarlo, Harry seguía sin poder creerse que nada de eso fuera verdad:

-Precisamente porque es amigo mío hago esto, espero que lo des todo en el campo de batallas Hermes, del mismo modo que yo también lo daré.

Sin decir nada más, se alejó de allí, Luna lo siguió de cerca, y él se giró a mirar a Hermes, estaba parado mirando al suelo, dio un paso para acercarse, pero cuando levantó la mirada se quedó congelado en el lugar.

Los ojos achocolatados de esta brillaban con suma intensidad, sin decir palabra caminó tras Luna de forma seria y segura, Harry no podía creérselo, ¿cómo podían admitir algo así?

Tras escuchar el aviso del director anunciando el nuevo duelo, corrió hasta el campo, ¿sería capaz ella de enfrentarse a un amigo?, al llegar descubrió que todos los caballeros estaban presentes, Sirius y Remus lo miraron y le hicieron una señal, se acercó a ellos:

-Recuerda lo que te dije Harry.

Escuchó que decía Remus a su lado, él se acercó a la barrera:

-¿Cómo puede la gente ser así?, lleva días aparentando ser amigo de Hermes, han pasado momentos divertidos, ¿por qué lo reta a un duelo?

-Nadie puede saber el motivo Harry, pero ser amigo de otro caballero no importa, lo importante es la seguridad del heredero, quizás Neville se ha acercado a él precisamente para descubrir que punto débil tiene el primer caballero y aprovechar eso.

-Hermes no tiene ninguno.

Declaró molesto, Sirius lo miró desconcertado y el duelo dio comienzo, para enfado de Harry, Hermes comenzó a perder terreno, miró a Luna y la descubrió nerviosa, al mirar a Hermes, descubrió que esta miraba a Neville sin ser capaz de atacarlo realmente, ¿en qué estaba pensando?, si perdía todo lo que deseaba conseguir se iría de igual modo:

-¿Qué crees que haces Granger?, ¿y este es el gran caballero que dijo que protegería a mi prometida de todos?, lo único que yo veo es que te pueden vencer con suma facilidad, deja de hacer el idiota, quién está frente a ti es tú enemigo, no un amigo.

Abre los ojos.

Sirius, Remus, Luna y Hermes lo miraron por unos segundos, segundos que Harry notó que Neville no aprovechaba para atacarla, sino que esperaba que ella se recuperase.

El ritmo del duelo cambió totalmente, y en el momento del golpe final, Neville salió volando contra las gradas perdiendo su varita, no obstante antes de chocar contra las mismas, Hermes lo detuvo para que no se diera tremendo golpe, cuando llegó donde Neville, Hermes y este se miraron:

-Lo siento, yo no di todo de mí desde un principio, y lo lamento por eso, pero quiero advertirte que la próxima vez no dudaré, Luna es mi responsabilidad, y nunca más dejaré que nadie me ponga contra las cuerdas como tú has conseguido hacer.

Neville no dijo nada, Hermes se marchó y Luna lo siguió:

-Hermes ¿estás…?

-¿Podría dejarme un momento a solas?

Luna la miró por unos instantes, asintió a su pregunta y se alejó; Hermes se quedó allí de pie, eso había sido inesperado, sabía que Neville era un caballero, pero pensó que al ser amigos este nunca lo retaría, había sido una estúpida, ¿cómo se había dejado engañar de esa forma? Apretó los puños furiosa:

-Hazlo, no te contengas, nadie dirá nada por ello.

Se giró sorprendida y descubrió al prometido de Luna tras ella, tenía ambas manos guardadas en los bolsillos de su pantalón y la miraba seriamente:

-¿Hacer qué?

Harry suspiró y se acercó a ella:

-Llorar, gritar, maldecir, golpear algo, tirar y romper un objeto, lo que sea, pero déjalo salir.

-Yo no necesito nada de eso, soy el primer caballero, nada de esto me afecta.

Harry sonrió ante sus palabras, se llevó una mano hasta su pelo y revolviendo el mismo, despeinándose así el ya de por sí rebelde cabello azabache declaró:

-Sí, lo sé, así se supone que debe ser el primer caballero según el manual establecido, pero tú, no es que cumplas todos los requisitos a raja tabla ¿verdad? –Hermes lo miró enfadada y Harry alargó su mano hasta despeinar su cabello: -Ahora no hay nadie, por lo que nadie te verá, y podrías romper esa normal por unos instantes, no por ello serás más débil, te han herido, es normal que tengas alguna reacción a ello.

Se quedó mirando a este sin saber que decir o hacer, ¿a qué había ido ahí?, ¿por qué le decía todo aquello?, eso le hizo recordar lo que le había gritado mientras estaba en el duelo:

-Gracias por recordarme porqué hago esto, creo que lo olvidé por unos instantes.

-No hay nada que agradecer, hay veces que precisamos un recordatorio para poder seguir nuestro camino adecuadamente.

Harry sonrió de medio lado, he iba a decir algo más, cuando escucharon la voz de Luna, esta se encontraba tras Harry:

-Veo que ya estás bien, ¿regresamos?

Ambos miraron a esta y Hermes se acercó a Luna hizo una pequeña inclinación y declaró:

-Perdonadme mi señora, lamento lo sucedido, nunca más la preocuparé de esta manera.

-No te preocupes Hermes, me temo que eso es algo que no podrás evitar, todos y cada uno de tus amigos nos preocuparemos cada vez que te veas envuelto en un duelo, ¿no es cierto caballero Longbottom?

Tanto Harry como Hermes miraron sorprendidos al sujeto que apareció tras Luna, este miraba a Hermes enfadado:

-Quiero que sepas que nunca te perdonaré si pierdes contra alguien antes de enfrentarte de nuevo a mí, para ser más claros, solo yo puedo vencerte.

Hermes sonrió de medio lado, tanto ella como Neville alzaron sus manos y las chocaron arriba mientras ella declaraba:

-Puedes apostar que ese día nunca llegara.


	4. El caballero Cedrig Diggory

_**El caballero Cedrig Diggory:**_

Los días habían pasado con calma y sin mucho que apreciar, Neville había pasado a ser una constante entre Hermes y Luna, Harry por su parte se dedicaba a pasar ratos con ellos, pero nunca mucho tiempo, sin embargo su relación con el primer caballero había mejorado algo.

En esa ocasión se encontraban en el gran comedor, habían sido convocados allí, porque habían decidido celebrar un baile de cierta importancia en el colegio, si bien faltaba bastante para el mismo, querían asegurarse de que todos los asistentes, sabían bailar como era debido.

Algo absurdo, pues evidentemente que sabrían dar la talla, suspiró al mirar frente a él, ni siquiera sabía quien era la persona ante él, eso de no ir a clases era un inconveniente sin ninguna duda.

Esta chica tenía el cabello negro, y los ojos del mismo color, debía contar con su misma edad, y llevaba el uniforme correspondiente a la clase de Hufflepuff:

-Acérquense a sus parejas y cójanlas como es debido.

La profesora McGonagall daba órdenes a diestro y siniestro, suspiró agotado al cabo de media hora, odiaba los bailes y todo eso era absurdo, sino lo hubieran cazado Luna y Hermes por el camino cuando estaba por huir, nunca habría entrado en ese lugar.

Buscó a estas por el lugar y las encontró a dos parejas de él, Hermes hacía las veces de hombre como era de esperarse, no obstante era bastante torpe.

Sonrió al ver como Luna y Hermes intentaban no pisarse uno al otro, por lo visto a su prometida tampoco se le daba bien la cosa, sin duda la noche del baile sería entretenida.

-La heredera de los Lovegood tiene mucha suerte, al menos más que yo.

Miró a su acompañante sin comprender:

-No me has reconocido, debí imaginarlo, mi nombre es Cho Chang, soy la heredera de Hufflepuff, la prometida de Malfoy.

Esa revelación lo dejó sorprendido:

-Vaya, así que ahora ya no somos herederos, sino que seremos conocidos como los prometidos de nuestras respectivas parejas, eso no es un lugar muy admirable ¿no cree?

Chang sonrió de medio lado:

-No mucho, tenéis razón, pero nuestros padres lo quisieron así, quizás si no nos hubiesen negado participar en el enfrentamiento entre herederos y caballeros, todo sería distinto y podríamos disfrutar de otra posición más llamativa.

-Seguramente así fuese, ¿cuándo se decidió su compromiso?

-Casi a la vez que se decidió el vuestro, pese a que nuestras familias quisieron abandonar la lucha, querían tener piezas en el tablero, más somos peones que pueden mover a su antojo.

-Y sacrificables me temo.

Añadió él, el sonido de dos personas al caer los sacó de su conversación y al mirar lo que había sucedido se sorprendió al ver a Hermes y Luna en el suelo.

A Luna la ayudaron en seguida a incorporarse, soltó a Chan y se dirigió a ayudar a Hermes, no obstante otra persona llegó antes que él.

Era un chico de considerable atractivo, moreno y sus ojos de un color gris, estaban fijos en Hermes quien no lo miraba y se limpiaba su traje, pese a que no podía hacer mucho:

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Escuchó que le preguntaba el tipo, Hermes ahora sí lo miró:

-Sí, no ha sido más que una estúpida caída.

-Lo siento tanto Hermes.

Hermes miró a Luna y negó:

-Nada de eso señorita, la culpa fue mía, me confundí y coloqué el pie que no era.

-Algo comprensible.

Escuchó que decía este sin más, Hermes miró a quien aún lo sostenía sin comprender, no obstante McGonagall llamó al orden. Todas las parejas se colocaron de nuevo, él y Chan ocuparon su puesto y se dispusieron a retomar el baile.

Mientras Harry y Chan hacían esto, Hermes y Luna miraban al chico que había ayudado a esta, pues no terminaba de soltarla, Hermes se sorprendió cuando se acercó a ella y declaró:

-Espero que en el baile ocupes el lugar adecuado en la pista.

-¿Perdón?

Preguntó sin comprender, este sonrió de medio lado y añadió:

-Deseo poder bailar contigo esa noche, primer caballero.

Había sarcasmo en la voz de este, y Hermes se separó de él rápidamente:

-¿De qué está hablando?, yo soy un chico, jamás bailaría con…

El tipo cortó sus palabras:

-Sin duda, no obstante deseo probaros mi caballero, y deseo bailar con vos esa noche.

-¿Cómo quiere que le diga que eso no sucederá?

-Me temo que eso no será como tú crees.

La sonrisa de suficiencia que apareció en los labios de este, hizo enfadar a Hermes.

-Puede usted estar seguro de que…

Pero Hermes no llegó a terminar la frase que había comenzado y mientras ellos discutían, Harry y Chang giraban al son de la melodía que sonaba, Chang estaba en esas cuando Harry miró hacía Luna y Hermes para comprobar que tan bien les iba a ellos.

Más su sonrisa se congeló en sus labios al comprobar el por qué Hermes no había sido capaz de terminar la frase antes.

Chang impidió que una exclamación de sorpresa escapara de sus labios, al ver lo mismo que él estaba viendo, ¿Pero qué demonios se creía ese que hacía?

Una rabia inexplicable comenzó a recorrerlo:

-¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?

Escuchó que Chang susurraba a su lado, más Harry no comprendía porqué preguntaba, ya que era más que evidente, fuese quien fuese ese malnacido, estaba besando a Hermes ante todo el mundo en los labios y ella no se movía.

El tipo se separó de ella con una media sonrisa en sus labios, Harry pudo ver entonces el rostro de Hermes, deformado en cierto modo por la sorpresa de lo que acababa de pasar ahí, pero sus ojos achocolatados parecieron perder el brillo de la sorpresa para pasar a la incredibilidad y seguidamente llenarse de ira.

Harry vio que Luna estaba exactamente igual de sorprendida que todos los demás:

-Lo dicho, espero veros en el baile.

Harry dio unos pasos para acercarse a ellos, pero Hermes pareció reaccionar, apretó sus puños y sin esperar un segundo más, estrello uno de ellos en pleno rostro de este y echó a correr saliendo del gran comedor lo más rápido posible.

Sin pensar muy bien en lo que hacía, él mismo soltó la mano de Chang, y corrió tras ella, no le importó en absoluto que pudiese parecer raro, o que molestase a los profesores que se marchara sin más, su única preocupación era saber cómo estaba ella.

A la vez que él corría para alcanzar a Hermes, Luna encaraba al tipo:

-Sí que pega fuerte.

Declaró este mientras se ponía en pie y miraba el lugar por el que Hermes había huido:

-¿En qué estaba pensando caballero Diggory?

Luna lo miraba furiosa, Diggory solo la miró unos instantes:

-¿Sabe?, es curioso que usted lo pregunte, debería cambiar de primer caballero mi señora, uno que sale huyendo a la primera de cambio dejando a la heredera sin protección alguna, no sé yo si sea de fiar.

-¿Por qué hizo eso? -Neville acababa de llegar donde ellos y había cogido a Diggory de la camisa para encararlo: -Dependiendo de su respuesta así será mí actuar.

Diggory miró a Neville y obligó a este a soltarlo, sorprendiendo a Neville por la fuerza que tenía:

-Los que no entienden, mejor que no se metan y queden fuera de esto.

Volvió su mirada a Luna y antes de poder abrir la boca para seguir hablando, esta le cruzó la cara de una bofetada. Su sorpresa fue grande, no obstante no hizo ni el más leve gesto para dejar ver que esta le hubiese dolido, miró a Luna a los ojos:

-Buscará a Hermes Granger y pedirá disculpas, esto que usted ha hecho ha sido una falta de respeto hacia mi primer caballero y hacía mí.

Se acercó a Luna lo suficiente para poder hablarle al oído y en un susurro para que solo ella lo escuchara declaró:

-Dejemos el tema sobre quien le falta más el respecto a quien mi señora, no olvide que soy Cedrig Diggory, que era el mejor amigo de Ben Granger y que este siempre me hablaba sobre su bien amado y talentoso _"hermano"_ menor.

Sin añadir nada más se alejó dejando a Luna petrificada en el lugar mientras Neville le preguntaba que le había dicho exactamente.

Harry por su parte seguía buscando a Hermes por todas partes sin el menor de los resultados, cansado de una búsqueda sin frutos, decidió mirar en el único lugar donde no creyó que estuviese, el invernadero.

Más resultó que ese fue el refugio que Hermes había escogido, la razón era simple, su hermano le había dicho en algunas ocasiones que el invernadero era su lugar favorito, al menos el que había en casa.

Seguramente este también sería el lugar favorito de su hermano si hubiese llegado a asistir a Hogwarts.

La carrera había conseguido que su respiración fuese agitada, se llevó una de sus manos hasta los labios y se los limpió con fuerza.

¿Cómo se había atrevido a tal cosa?, ¿Por qué lo había hecho?, era imposible que fuese consciente de su verdadera condición, si ese fuese el caso la habría delatado, no la habría humillado ante todo el mundo de ese modo.

-Maldito, mil veces maldito…-susurró limpiándose con más ímpetu.

-¿Hermes Granger?

Una voz la sobresaltó, giró la cabeza para mirar de donde venía la misma y se encontró con ocho tipos vestidos de negro, con capas del mismo color y que la miraban:

-Así es.

Declaró con gesto serio, mientras rebuscaba en su túnica en busca de su varita, pues esos sujetos no le daban buena espina:

-Para estar completamente seguros, ¿El primer caballero de la señorita Lovegood?

Los miró desconfiada y se giró por completo para encararlos:

-Otra vez culpable.

Antes de terminar la frase, uno de los tipos lanzó un hechizo contra ella, sacó su varita con rapidez, más no le dio tiempo a invocar un escudo, sin embargo un hechizo llegó para parar ese otro.

Ante Hermes apareció Harry, sus ojos verdes brillando con tal intensidad que hizo retroceder a uno de los sujetos y le propino un buen puñetazo en el rostro al que se encontraba ante él. Hermes abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿de dónde había salido?

-Colócate detrás, yo me encargo de estos idiotas: -escuchó que este decía a la par que se desabrochaba la túnica y la dejaba caer, formó una sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios y declaró: -Me temo señores que no han escogido el mejor de los días para esto, me han pillado de muy mal humor.

Varios cristales del invernadero estallaron a la vez, más en cuestión de unos segundos volvieron a repararse como si nada hubiera pasado:

-Esto no va con usted, así que no se meta o saldrá lastimado.

-Exacto, ¿Qué hace?, estos señores quieren mantener unas palabras conmigo, no con usted, así que déjeme esto a mí.

Recriminó Hermes molesto con Harry, quien la miró a su vez:

-No te dejaré solo con esto, además necesito descargar.

-Le dijimos por las buenas, sino entiende, entonces…: -Varios hechizos volaron directos a ellos, Harry y Hermes lucharon en conjunto.

Hermes no podía dejar de admirar en cierto modo la forma de luchar de Harry, pues o bien golpeaba con los puños o lanzaba hechizos, el estilo no importaba, solo quitar a esos indeseables de su camino.

Se movía con agilidad y rapidez, en cuanto Hermes dejó fuera de combate a su oponente, se giró a mirar hacía Harry, quien luchaba contra uno de los tipos, sin notar que otro iba hacía él decidido a sujetarlo o golpearlo.

Olvidando que tenía la varita, alargó su mano, hizo al tipo girar y le propino tal puñetazo, que el tipo comenzó a sangrar por la nariz, a la par que caía al suelo inconsciente.

Cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con los verdes ojos de Harry que la miraba sorprendido:

-Te dije que podía solo.

Sentenció sin más:

-Es bueno saberlo.

Se hizo el silencio entre ambos y Hermes preguntó:

-¿Por qué todo esto?, espero que no piense que preciso de su ayuda debido a mi condición, porque si es así, no me agrada saber que me cree incapaz de enfrentar estas situaciones.

Harry la miró durante un momento y tras suspirar, se llevó una mano hasta su labio y sentenció:

-Habría hecho lo mismo por cualquiera de mis amigos, y tú ahora entras en ese círculo, lo demás carece de importancia para mí. Además, me sería imposible verte como algo diferente a un caballero con esas miradas que te cargas.

Hermes apartó la mirada y añadió:

-¿Por qué está tan molesto? –cuando Harry la miró sin comprender esta declaró: -Al llegar dijo que se encontraba de malas, ¿por qué?, ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió?

Una vez más Harry quedó helado en el sitio, ¿qué podía responderle a eso?, no obstante Hermes pareció deducir que no tenía una respuesta para dar, pues alargó su mano, atrapó la de Harry y mirándolo fijamente declaró:

-No tiene que decirme sino quiere, pero deseo que sepa que si necesita alguna vez a alguien, ahí estaré, que puede contar conmigo para lo que sea.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo presente, uno que hizo a Harry sentirse terriblemente incómodo, sin darse cuenta apartó su mano de la de Hermes con demasiada rapidez y dejó de mirarla en el acto para declarar:

-Gracias, ahora sería mejor regresar, no creo que sea buena idea que la heredera siga si la protección de su primer caballero.

Ante esas palabras Hermes abrió los ojos alarmada y echó a correr lo más rápido posible, al pasar por su lado le dio las gracias y desapareció dejándolo completamente solo en el lugar.

Miró a su alrededor y descubrió que el tipo al que ella había golpeado seguía inconsciente, se acercó a él y lo obligó a girar con el pie, distinguió que en la túnica había un escudo, más no era ninguno de las grandes casas, ¿qué escudo era ese?

Se agachó y rompió la túnica por el escudo para verlo mejor, una calavera con una serpiente saliendo de la boca enroscada en sí misma, definitivamente era la primera vez que veía ese escudo, miró al tipo y susurró:

-¿Quiénes sois?

-Más importantes, ¿qué diantres te ha pasado?

Harry se giró al escuchar la voz de Sirius y se lo encontró en la puerta acompañado de Remus, ambos mirando a su alrededor, al ver donde miraba Remus descubrió que había otro tipo tirado en el lugar.

Así que habían escapado seis.

-¿Cómo me habéis encontrado?, estoy comenzando a sospechar que me habéis puesto un rastreador o algo.

Sirius hizo un gesto con su mano quitándole hierro a sus palabras y se acercó a él:

-¿Solo estaban estos dos?

-Eran ocho, solo a estos los dejamos fuera de juego.

-¿Ocho?, ¿Cómo conseguiste quitártelos de encima?

-Ya sabes que no soy fácil, sin embargo hubiese sido más difícil si hubiesen ido realmente a por mí.

Remus lo miró por unos segundos extrañado de sus palabras:

-Sino venían por ti, ¿entonces por qué estás aquí?

-Su objetivo era el primer caballero de Luna, lo emboscaron aquí, yo los vi llegar y no me pude quedar a un lado.

Tanto Sirius como Remus, miraron a este, desconcertados y él suspiro, se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta:

-Será mejor que vaya a curarme o podría tener problemas, luego nos vemos.

Mientras salía guardo en su bolsillo el trozo de capa con el escudo dispuesto a averiguar cualquier cosa sobre ellos.

Sirius y Remus lo vieron alejarse y el primero preguntó:

-¿No crees que está muy raro últimamente?

-Sí, lo creo, al parecer está más interesado por Luna Lovegood de lo que en un principio esperábamos, se comporta más como un caballero que como un prometido a disgusto.

-No me agrada que se lleve bien con el primer caballero, pienso aplastarlo y no me gustaría que Harry se enfadara conmigo.

Remus miró a Sirius quien se había agachado donde el otro tipo y miraba algo en este:

-Estás muy seguro de que lo vencerás, pero puede que yo sea quien lo derrote primero, recuerda que no eres el único que quiere proteger a Harry y Luna.

Sirius se puso en pie:

-Entonces te aplastaré a ti también llegado el momento, mientras tanto, ¿a ti te suena ese símbolo de algo?

Remus no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, definitivamente Sirius nunca cambiaría, negó, miró detenidamente el símbolo y respondió:

-No, ¿qué hay de ti?

-Tampoco, mejor será coger a estos y someterlos a un interrogatorio.

Entre ambos transportaron a los dos tipos hasta llevarlos a las mazmorras del castillo, donde esperaban poder interrogarlos a lo largo del día.

Mientras ellos hacían esto, Hermes llegaba donde Luna y Neville, enseguida se inclinó ante esta, pidió disculpas y agradeció a Neville quedarse con ella mientras no estaba.

-¿Todo bien?

Escuchó que le preguntaba Luna, Hermes levantó su vista hacía esta y asintió mientras sonreía, al hacer esto, Luna detectó un corte en la mejilla de esta y preguntó:

-¿Quién te atacó?

-¿Esto?, no os preocupéis mi señora, fueron unos ineptos, pero quedó todo resuelto.

-¿Unos?, ¿fueron más de uno?

Inquirió Neville interesado, Hermes miró a este y asintió:

-Sino conté mal siete u ocho: -tanto Luna como Neville la miraron alarmados, pero ella ni cuenta se dio, sino que siguió hablando: - Fue una suerte que Potter se escaqueara de las clases y pasara justo por allí en ese momento.

-¿Escaqueara? –preguntó Neville perdido: -Pero si Harry fue a ver cómo te…

-Toda una suerte sin duda. —cortó Luna rápidamente, Neville la miró sin comprender pero al ver la sonrisa de esta, prefirió callar el hecho de que Harry había ido a buscar a Hermes para ver cómo estaba tras lo sucedido con Cedrig Diggory.

-¿Dónde está el caballero Diggory?

Preguntó Hermes tras mirar a su alrededor y no localizarlo:

-Se marchó hace rato.

Sentenció Neville, la profesora McGonagall en ese momento dio por terminada la sesión de ese día, tan enfrascados estaban en sus cosas, que ni Hermes, ni Luna notaron que estaban siendo observados por otra persona más:

-¿Qué es tan interesante hermanito?

-Eso hermanita, es cosa mía.


	5. Los Caballeros de Walpurgis

_**Los caballeros de Walpurgis:**_

La noche cayó sobre Hogwarts, dando fin a un día, en la oscuridad del lugar se escuchó como alguien respiraba con dificultad y decía entre gemidos de dolor:

-Lo siento Milord, el primer caballero contó con ayuda y nos fue imposible hacer nada.

-Con ayuda, espero que se tratara de un número de oponentes considerable y sobre todo superior al vuestro. Se precisarían como mínimo ocho para equilibrar la balanza. ¿Quiénes lo ayudaron?, creí que los caballeros aún estaban envueltos en sus batallas por el puesto del primer caballero, y que por ello aún no se habían unido a su causa. También es cierto que todos esos ineptos pudieron unirse solo por esa ocasión. –El silencio se hizo presente y al no recibir una respuesta se giró molesto e inquirió: -¿Y bien?, quiero nombres, preciso saber cuántos están ya unidos, no que os quedéis callados. _Crucius_. – El rayo de luz voló certero hacía uno de los sujetos, el cual comenzó a gritar de dolor producto del mismo.

-Potter, Harry Potter. —dijo este entre gemidos de dolor, el hechizo se detuvo en ese momento:

-¿El heredero de Gryffindor?, ¿por qué este ayudaría al primer caballero?, ¿quién más?

Una nueva oleada de silencio siguió a sus cuestiones, furioso levantó su varita para lanzar de nueva cuenta el hechizo, pero el tipo caminó hacia atrás y añadió:

-Nadie más milord, solo ellos dos, el primer caballero y el heredero de Gryffindor.

-_Crucius._ –el hechizo dio de lleno y en él iba impuesto toda la rabia que sentía: -¿Me estás diciendo que ocho de ustedes fueron vencidos por dos aprendices de magos que no llegan aún a la edad adulta?, Espero por su bien, que ninguno de ellos se haya dejado atrapar. –El silencio ante esa pregunta lo hizo enfurecer más: -Quiero que vayas a donde se encuentran esos ineptos, que si han dicho una sola palabra, los mates, te quiero de regreso antes de lo que se tarda en decir Nox, ¿he hablado claro?

-Sí milord, así se hará.

El tipo se puso en pie y salió de allí cojeando lo más rápido posible.

Lo mismo que sucedía en Hogwarts, pasaba de manera aún más riesgosa fuera del mismo.

Los padres de los herederos debían tener mucho cuidado, en especial el cabeza de familia en esos momentos.

Su protección estaba bajo la vigilancia más absoluta de George Granger, si bien no era el mejor de todos los caballeros con los que contaba la casa Gryffindor en su día, era bastante eficaz.

Y había sido elección del mismo jefe de casas que este se ocupara de su protección, mientras sus dos mejores caballeros entraban al servicio de la familia Lovegood, garantizando así su entrada en Hogwarts.

George Granger había sufrido la pérdida de su hijo mayor a manos de unos desalmados, James Potter, uno de sus mejores amigos desde niños, había decidido que su hijo se retiraría de la posibilidad de ser elegido próximo representante de las cuatro familias, y juntos habían hablado de retirar a su familia de la línea de caballeros.

Sin embargo, su hijo mayor soñaba con sucederlo, y cuando se anunció la retirada del heredero de Gryffindor, él decidió convertirse en caballero de la heredera de Lovegood.

Su padre se había negado en redondo a esa decisión, más este se había empeñado en ello, por lo que al final no había habido manera de hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Si bien era cierto que James Potter había retirado a su hijo de la mira del resto del mundo mágico, también era cierto que eso no duraría mucho tiempo más, pues pesaba sobre él algo que lo marcaba como el próximo elegido.

Lily Potter la esposa de James Potter, íntima amiga de la familia Lovegood, había conseguido que este fuese el prometido de dicha heredera, más ella desconocía que sobre los hombros de su hijo recaía una carga más bien pesada.

Muy pocos eran conscientes de la misma, por ello es que ella lo metió en el juego de los herederos sin percatarse de lo que hacía. Como toda madre esta solo deseaba lo mejor para su hijo, el mejor puesto, el mejor colegio, las mejores ropas, es decir todo de primera calidad, y por ello hasta la mejor de las mujeres.

Para ojos de ella, la mejor era Luna Lovegood, y como los Lovegood no se habían retirado de la pelea y además era la favorita de todo el mundo, no podía existir mejor forma de que su único hijo estuviera en la cima siempre.

Lily estaba segura de que si su esposo no hubiese decidido retirar a su hijo de la pelea sería el favorito con diferencia, él tenía madera de líder, y todo el mundo lo seguiría sin dudar, Luna y él conseguirían que las bases de todo el mundo mágico quedaran firmemente asentadas cuando les tocara ser los jefes de las casas mágicas.

¿Qué más podía desear una madre para su hijo?

Amor, dirían muchos, y Lily estaba convencida de que Luna podía llegar a enamorarse de su hijo, del mismo modo que su hijo podría enamorarse de ella, así que eso también estaba cubierto.

James Potter puso el grito en el cielo al enterarse de la magistral jugada de su amada esposa, y tuvo que meter cartas en el asunto para conseguir que Remus Lupin y Sirius Black, entraran en Hogwarts, sabía de sobra que si debían proteger a alguien, ellos deberían entregar su vida por la heredera de Lovegood, pero también sabía que su hijo estaría protegido y vigilado.

Al menos eso deseaba, regularmente recibía cartas de cualquiera de los dos informando sobre el estado del mismo, ese día había recibido carta, más George Granger, también:

-¿Algo interesante?

-Mi hijo me informa de que ya han comenzado los duelos entre caballeros, y de que ha conocido al prometido de la señorita Lovegood, dice que no es una persona muy derecha.

James Potter no pudo evitar romper a reír:

-Sin duda, mi hijo no deseaba asistir a Hogwarts, ni mucho menos interactuar con su futura esposa.

-Sin embargo los caballeros Black y Lupin, aseguran que se ha amoldado a todo muy bien.

-Lo que no quiere decir que vaya a ser una persona respetuosa o que siga las reglas establecidas sin más, estoy convencido que más de una vez será castigado o sin duda se ganará más de una riña por parte de McGonagall.

-¿Por qué obligarlo a casarse en estos tiempos que corren?

James suspiró:

-Mi esposa cree que su hijo merece lo mejor, y opina que Luna lo es, además de la posición que ocupará en un futuro.

-Disculpadme señor, pero ¿quiere eso decir que si la señorita Lovegood no sale elegida, su esposa romperá el compromiso?

James miró a George unos minutos en silencio:

-No creo que eso sea lo que planea hacer mi esposa, pero creo que deberé preguntarle al respecto. ¿Qué hay sobre el otro asunto?

George Granger se puso serio de inmediato:

-No hay novedades de ninguna clase señor, lo único que he conseguido averiguar en este tiempo ha sido que se hacen llamar los _Caballeros de Walpurgis_, que son una especie de organización que se rigen por una sola norma, _"Solos lo de sangre pura deben vivir."_

James Potter dejó de mirar los papeles que revisaba y centró sus ojos castaños en los marrones de George, quien lo miraba seriamente:

-¿Qué clase de persona sería capaz de algo así?

-Me temo señor, que esto no es algo que sea reciente, me he documentado y a lo largo de nuestra historia han existido muchos que han creído que eso es lo adecuado, de hecho, todos los partidarios declaraban que todos los actos que llevaban a cabo eran _"por el bien mayor"_.

-¿El bien mayor de quién?, no es posible que en estos tiempos que corren todavía haya gente con esas ideas tan descabelladas, y mucho menos una orden entera.

-Temo que así es señor, y tengo algo más que decir.

-¿Algo más?, ¿de qué se trata?, debe ser importante si das tantos rodeos para decírmelo, siempre has sido muy meticuloso.

-Señor, todo lo que he encontrado, tiene un punto de partida, se remonta a una misma persona.

-¿Cuál?

George quedo callado unos instantes y seguidamente declaró:

-Salazar Slytherin, temo que las familias descendientes sean las que formen dicha orden.

James Potter tardó unos instantes en asimilar esas palabras, para después mirar fijamente a George:

-¿Estás seguro de eso?

-Así es señor.

James Potter voleó todo lo que había sobre su mesa, furioso, varios objetos se rompieron al estrellarse contra las paredes o el suelo, George Granger se quedó helado en el lugar sorprendido por semejante reacción inesperada por parte del patriarca.

-¿Señor que…?

-Maldita sea, maldita sea, ¿sabe alguien más de esto?

-No que yo sepa señor.

-Nadie más ha de saberlo y tenemos que movernos rápido, quiero que investigues a todos los caballeros del heredero de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, e incluso a este.

Esos indeseables se encuentran en Hogwarts ahora mismo junto a la heredera favorita y a mi hijo, y ninguno de los dos es puro según sus criterios.

-¿Cree que intenten algo contra los herederos y sus caballeros?

-Mi hijo ya no tiene caballeros, quise quitarlo de la mira de todos y parece que todo a mí alrededor confabula para que esté en el centro.

Un picoteo en la ventana llamó la atención de ambos hombres, al girarse para mirar la ventana se sorprendieron al ver que pertenecía al caballero Black.

-¿Qué puede desear Sirius?

George se acercó para abrir la ventana mientras preguntaba:

-¿Cree que deberíamos poner sobre aviso a los caballeros de la señorita Lovegood y a su propio hijo sobre este asunto?

James negó:

-No, prefiero que se centren en las pruebas que tienen que superar en Hogwarts, no se las pondrán fáciles, ya llegará el momento de que enfrente lo que sucede fuera.

-Mi señor.

George Granger se acercó a James y tendiendo su mano le entregó un trozo de tela a este, James lo cogió sin comprender:

-Me temo que ya ha llegado a Hogwarts, Sirius informa de que un grupo compuesto de ocho hombres atacaron hace unas horas a mi hijo y al suyo, gracias a Merlín ambos salieron con bien de ello, no obstante mandan este escudo para que intentemos averiguar todo lo que podamos sobre el mismo. –James Potter miró el trozo de tela negra y palideció:

-_Los Caballeros de Walpurgis._

El silencio reinó en toda la estancia:

-Dime que has entrenado a tu hijo lo necesario para afrontar cualquier cosa George.

George Granger se quedó unos instantes en silencio, sí, había entrenado a su hijo para cualquier cosa, la pregunta verdadera era, ¿resistiría su hija a todo lo que parecía avecinarse sobre ella?

-Sí señor, eduqué y entrené a mi hijo para merecer el puesto de primer caballero, nadie podrá con él.

-Eso espero viejo amigo, eso espero, en Hogwarts ellos están solos, Sirius, Remus, Rubeus, Alastor, Dumbledore y Snape tendrán que apañárselas para proteger a nuestros hijos.

-No se olvide del resto de caballeros, sé que algunos no tienen tanta experiencia como los otros, pero son fuertes mi señor, no creo que ninguno nos defraudase.

-¿Dónde está tú sobrino George?, ¿cuándo regresa de Bulgaria?

George miró a James durante unos segundos y tras pensarlo bien declaró:

-Si usted lo precisa, en menos de una semana estará aquí.

-Lo preciso George, y no solo yo, confío en tú hijo, pero cuantos más sean mejor.

George asintió a sus palabras:

-Mandaré una lechuza ahora mismo mi señor.

Mientras George Granger escribía una misiva a su sobrino a Bulgaria, en el colegio de magia y hechicería el director del mismo observaba con detenimiento el escudo dibujado en un lateral de una capa negra que guardaba con celo en uno de sus baúles:

-Por el bien mayor.

Susurró este, mientras repasaba con sus largos y finos dedos el dibujo, miró al lado de la misma y descubrió un pergamino arrugado y viejo, en este un texto resaltaba:

"_Por la pureza de la sangre, por el bien mayor, por la limpieza absoluta, por el exterminio de lo impuro, como caballero de Walpurgis, juro hacer todo lo necesario para erradicar lo que contamina nuestra sangre y mundo._

_Los sangre sucia serán exterminados y los muggles sometidos bajo nuestro yugo._"

Albus Dumbledore doblo el pergamino y la capa y los dejó guardados en el mismo baúl del que los había sacado, se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas y se llevó una mano a la frente, al fin habían aparecido y ahora todo comenzaría, tantos años en las sombras y ahora todo parecía estar listo para comenzar.

Suspiró cansado, él ya era muy mayor, así que solo podría ser un mudo espectador de todo, miró fijamente una esfera redonda y verde que descansaba encerrada en una cúpula de cristal y suspiró.

¿Por qué siempre debía poseer las dos caras de la moneda en su haber?, lo peor era no saber en quien se podía confiar y en quién no.

En los pasillos de Hogwarts, Sirius y Remus caminaban junto con el caballero Snape hacía las mazmorras, este último con un vial de Veritaserum en sus manos, iban con la clara intención de conseguir que los dos sujetos que estaban en las mazmorras hablaran.

Pero al llegar al lugar donde los tenían encerrados se encontraron con una horrenda visión, ambos hombres estaban muertos, más no por la maldición asesina, sino que habían sido envenenados, sobre los cuerpos de ambos unas palabras resaltaban en un verde escalofriante:

_-"Aquí comienza nuestra andanza, todos los impuros serán exterminados, temblad herederos, pues los doce caballeros han llegado._"

La voz de Snape resonó en las mazmorras, su voz en un tono tétrico que haría estremecerse de miedo a quien lo escuchase, Sirius lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras Remus miraba el texto intentando averiguar en donde había leído algo parecido a aquello.

-Esto es absurdo, ¿cómo demonios han entrado aquí?, se supone que teníamos hechizos protectores para impedir que esto pasase.

-Bien, evidentemente fueron insuficientes.

Sentenció Remus sin más, se acercó a los dos tipos y se agachó para inspeccionar su pulso y demás constantes vitales.

-Tenemos que llamar a Madame Pomfrey, necesitamos que nos diga qué utilizaron para acabar con sus vidas.

-Y avisaremos a Dumbledore, debe ver esto, puede que él sepa qué significa esa frase.

Aportó Remus, Snape frunció el ceño y mirando los dos viales en sus manos declaró:

-Pues vaya gracia, toda la maldita tarde preparando este maldito brebaje para que ahora no lo utilicemos. Vaya una pérdida de mi preciado tiempo.

-Guárdala bien Severus, algo me dice que la necesitaremos pronto me temo.

Susurró Remus mientras se ponía en pie, los tres intercambiaron una mirada, y tanto Remus como Sirius leyeron la frase una vez más, pues en esta declaraban la guerra ha los herederos, pero lo que los perturbaba era, ¿solo a los que competían por el puesto de líderes?

¿Y qué era eso de los doce caballeros?, ¿Qué significaba?

A altas horas de la noche en uno de los lugares más fríos que existían, un joven despertaba al escuchar que golpeaban su ventana con fuerza.

Se incorporó de su cama, con tan solo la parte baja de su pijama y abrió la misma, por esta entró una lechuza algo grande y un poco del frío aire del exterior, algo que no perturbó en lo más mínimo al chico.

Miró a la lechuza con cierta extrañeza frunciendo el ceño, sus ojos marrones, muy parecidos a los de su prima brillaron al reconocer a la lechuza:

-¿Qué sucede Víctor?

Preguntó la persona que lo acompañaba en el cuarto al ver que estaba despierto, sin contestar enseguida caminó hasta la lechuza desató el pergamino que traía y lo desdobló, sus ojos repasaron todo el texto y frunció el ceño:

-He de partir hacia Inglaterra cuánto antes.

-¿Y eso?

Víctor Krum miró los ojos negros de su acompañante y estrujando la carta en sus manos declaró entre dientes:

-Debo convertirme en el primer caballero.

-¿Qué duende te ha mordido?, creía que esas cosas no te interesaban en lo más mínimo, me dijiste que no planeabas regresar a Inglaterra e inmiscuirte en todas esas tonterías, ¿por qué ese cambio de parecer?, ¿no fue a causa de eso que tú primo murió?

Víctor fulminó a su compañero de habitación y apretando los dientes voleó lejos la carta que tenía entre sus manos y sus ojos marrones brillaron cargados de furia:

-Precisamente, maldita sea, ¿cómo demonios mi tío permitió semejante locura?, ahora tendré que deshacer tremenda estupidez, no perderé nada más por culpa de los Lovegood.

-¿Qué te pasa amigo?, ¿qué decía esa carta que te ha dejado en semejante estado de furia?

-¿Recuerdas que te hablé de Hermione Granger?

Su compañero sonrió con cierto toque de diversión y asintió mientras decía:

-Sí, la pequeña gatita que te volvía loco cuando erais más pequeños, aquella que me dijiste que convertirías en tú esposa llegado el momento.

-Exacto, la mujer a la que amo, ella es el maldito primer caballero.

Esas palabras dejaron a su compañero en shock.

-Espera, yo creía que el primer caballero debía ser aquel que fuese el mejor de los doce caballeros…

-Al parecer todos son unos ineptos, y me tocará hacer el papel de malo en esta locura, pero no la perderé a ella también, de eso ni hablar.

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación, algo que su compañero de dormitorio desconocía era que ningún caballero podía ser mujer, ¿cómo de ciegos tenían que estar todos para no ver que Hermione era una chica?

-¿Cuándo partirás?

-En unas semanas.

Sentenció furioso, debía arreglar muchas cosas y verificar que era capaz de enfrentarse a lo que se avecinaba, pues según lo que su tío le había escrito, las cosas en Inglaterra no iban para nada bien.

_**Este es el último que tengo hasta ahora escrito, espero los hayáis disfrutado, ya me lo diréis, lo dicho FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO, QUE DISFRUTÉIS ESTA NOCHE Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA BUYBUY ;)**_


	6. Los caballeros Hagrid y Moody

_**Los caballeros Hagrid y Moddy:**_

Suspiró cansado, se apoyó en sus manos y miró a la lejanía, la torre de astronomía era el mejor lugar para estar solo y en tranquilidad, habían pasado dos semanas sin que nada relativamente importante pasara a su alrededor, se había hecho amigo de un muchacho de su misma edad, Ronald Weasley, y de su hermana menor.

Una muchacha un tanto extraña y alegre, la verdad es que contar con la compañía de ellos le alegraba un poco los días.

Luna, Hermes y Neville se la pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos y tramando diferentes planes, sin duda para fortalecer la unión que estaban comenzando a forjar Neville y Hermes como caballeros de Luna.

En ese instante miró a los campos que daban al lago, tranquilos debido a la hora, más no era así unas horas atrás, pues había infinidad de alumnos, y todos parecían tener sus vidas tranquilas, no obstante todos y cada uno de ellos estaban ligados a las cuatro familias, ¿cómo solo cuatro casas podían atender a tantas personas diferentes?, ¿cómo su padre manejaba todo aquello sin volverse loco?

Hacía tiempo que había llegado a la conclusión de que agradecía lo indecible que su padre lo hubiese retirado de toda aquella guerra absurda, no se sentía con la capacidad necesaria de ocupar el puesto de su padre. Por ello no podía agradecer a su madre la esposa que le había elegido.

Luna era lo que todo hombre podría soñar, no iba a mentir respecto a ello, pero tampoco podía decir que la amase. Era hermosa, y lista, valiente, tenía que serlo para seguir con todo por voluntad propia, con carácter decidido, pero pese a que le caía bien y le agradaba, no podía decir que la amara, era más como una muy buena amiga, pero nada más.

¿Podría ser suficiente para tener una vida tranquila?, sí, Luna parecía poder admitir que su matrimonio se basara en amistad y que juntos pudieran aportar algo al matrimonio de ellos, a esa unión de las casas.

-Veo que no soy el único que ha aprendido a amar esta vista tan espectacular.

Harry se incorporó y giró para ver quien le hablaba, se quedó helado al descubrir a Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts y caballero de la familia Potter antes, Lovegood ahora, en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Qué hacéis vos aquí?

-Me gusta pasear en las noches por los pasillos y torres de este castillo, me tranquiliza ver que pese al ajetreo que se llega a formar en este castillo, también puede haber paz y orden.

Sin añadir más, caminó hasta situarse a su lado, Harry volvió a mirar por la ventana al cielo sobre él.

-¿Qué tal se adapta a esta institución señor Potter?

Harry se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y volvió a mirar por la ventana:

-Al menos parece que la tolera, eso es un paso, entiendo que las clases aún no le llaman demasiado, pues por lo que me han ido contando respecto a usted, no es que asista mucho, ¿tiene algo en contra de las aulas de este magnífico castillo?

Suspiró y negó:

-Yo no quería venir a este lugar, mi madre se empeñó en que así fuera, y el padre de Luna insistió a su vez, alegando que deseaba que mi relación con su hija comenzara a estabilizarse, no cree demasiado en la palabra dada por mis padres, por lo visto.

-Pero el temor del señor Lovegood parece no tener fundamento, pues por lo poco que he visto, parece que su relación con la señorita Lovegood va perfectamente.

-Somos amigos, Luna es una persona extraordinaria, cualquiera estaría deseoso de estar con ella, es simplemente perfecta y la indicada.

-Comprendo, no obstante, no cree que sea su indicada.

Harry no respondió a eso, y quedó mirando al frente, una ráfaga de aire despeinó su cabello negro, Albus Dumbledore miró al chico de perfil, y al verlo tan sumido en sus pensamientos sonrió enigmáticamente, sin duda ser hijo de un heredero no debía ser sencillo.

Harry se irguió y seriamente declaró:

-Si es o no la indicada para mí, no es cuestionable, es la elegida y nuestro deber es cumplir con lo que se espera de nosotros, que llegado el momento será proteger a todas estas personas de todo lo que pueda perturbar su paz.

El silencio se hizo palpable en el ambiente, mientras Dumbledore observaba al joven con semblante serio y sorprendido, sin lugar a dudas, si Potter no hubiese retirado a su hijo de la batalla, este podría ser el elegido con diferencia, contaba con un algo que hacía a la gente reaccionar a él:

-¿Conocéis ya al heredero Malfoy?, tengo entendido que aún no se han encontrado.

-No, es verdad, tampoco tengo mucho interés al respecto, si algún día me lo presentan, dedicaré el tiempo suficiente para averiguar si es lo suficientemente interesante como para demostrarle algo de atención.

Ante esa respuesta Dumbledore rompió a reír, que seguridad en sí mismo:

-¿Y qué le hace pensar que usted le sería interesante a él?, quizás al conocerse sea él quien opine que usted no es interesante a sus ojos.

-Es posible, no lo niego, pero si esa persona opina eso de mí, es porque seguramente tampoco él lo sea para mí, muy pocas cosas llaman mi atención, pero estoy pendiente de todo lo que me rodea, no se lleve a engaño conmigo, sé en el terreno que me muevo, y estoy seguro de que no le soy del todo indiferente al heredero Malfoy, sobre todo cuando hace unas semanas hizo lo posible porque su prometida intercambiara unas palabras conmigo.

Dumbledore se encontró respondiendo a la sonrisa torcida del joven Potter y por algún motivo, sintió deseos de regresar a formar parte de los caballeros de la familia Potter, deseaba luchar por ese joven y sus convicciones.

Era una persona seria y segura de sí mismo, sin duda no perdería nada teniendo un ojo en el muchacho en cuestión.

-¿Os gusta esta torre joven Potter?

-Sí, podría decirle incluso que lo considero una especie de oasis, rodeado de paz y sin interrupciones.

-Así que aquí es donde suele comer todos los días.

Afirmó Dumbledore, Harry tan solo asintió y añadió:

-En el gran comedor hay demasiados ojos, demasiadas caras que debes recordar por cuestión de etiqueta y familia.

Has de conocer las aportaciones de cada familia al mundo mágico, los nombres y sus escudos, has de saberlos como si fueran tu credo, ser consciente de los problemas de todos y cada uno de los integrantes de tus protegidos.

La heredera de Ravenclaw, ha de saber todo lo relacionado con todas las familias menores a cargo de su casa, lo mismo para el resto de herederos, pero no solo sobre sus casas menores, pues tanto el heredero de Slytherin como la heredera de Ravenclaw, deben también saber todo lo relacionado con las casa menores de su rival y de las dos casas retiradas, Hufflepuff y Gryffindor.

Son tantas cosas que recordar y tener en cuenta, me siento más una agenda que una persona, cuando alguien se me acerca para entablar conversación conmigo, lo primero que recibo es el nombre, ni siquiera el saludo o las alabanzas que me han hecho con anterioridad antes de darme ese dato de valor.

Mi cerebro se centra en grabar cada facción de la persona ante mí, porque una vez dicho el nombre, esa persona en cuestión espera que yo nunca lo olvide.

En cuanto el nombre es colocado en el lugar indicado, el escudo de la familia, a que casa pertenece, lo que aporta de valor al mundo mágico, todos los tratos que realizó su familia, básicamente toda la información que tenga, acude a mí de golpe. Porque es lo que se espera de nosotros, ser capaces de escuchar y atender a todas esas personas que cuentan con nuestra protección, ¿cómo ayudarlos si desconocemos sobre ellos?, ¿si no hemos estudiado su mundo desde todos los ángulos posibles?

Conocemos sus amistades y enemistades, sabemos lo que podemos o no decir, y más nos vale no meter la pata al respecto pues podríamos crear muchos problemas por una simple frase mal enfocada.

¿Sabe que presión es esa?, el gran comedor resulta el lugar más idóneo para encontrarte con situaciones de ese estilo, y teniendo en cuenta que yo no juego esta partida, es desesperante saber tanto de todo lo que me rodea y a la vez tan poco.

Dumbledore no habló enseguida, se mantuvo callado y pensativo, el silencio era en cierto modo reconfortante, y ninguno hacia nada por romperlo, hasta que Dumbledore declaró:

-¿Nunca ha pensado entrar en el juego?, ¿ser quizás un rey en la partida en lugar de un peón?

Harry no lo miró, pero sí respondió:

-De pequeño me imaginaba a mí mismo consiguiendo hacer realidad los deseos de todos aquellos que acudían a mí, creyendo que sería capaz de proteger a todos de todo, convencido de que nunca moriría nadie mientras yo estuviese cerca. Iluso, ¿verdad? –sonrió con cierta tristeza: -Verá, creí firmemente que sería el mejor de todos, el guardián perfecto, aquel que conseguiría que nadie muriese injustamente, pero la realidad me golpeó, mi padre me la mostró de forma dura, y nunca más volví a soñar con ser quien protegiera a los demás.

-Eres un muchacho curioso joven Potter, puedes estar seguro que si siguieras en la partida, no dudaría ni un segundo en ser tú caballero, tienes una fuerza y determinación, que consigues que la gente crea ciegamente, en que serías el idóneo para el puesto que ahora ocupa tú padre.

Antes de que la mente de Harry procesara esas palabras, Dumbledore se marchó de allí dejándolo perdido.

Dos días pasaron desde que Dumbledore y Harry compartieran esa conversación en la torre de astronomía.

Hermes y Luna se encontraban paseando por los terrenos de Hogwarts, la segunda miraba distraída a su alrededor como buscando a alguien entre la multitud, Hermes por su parte caminaba pendiente de cada detalle, más su tranquilo paseo se vio perturbado por la aparición de un hombre de estatura considerable, de cabellos y ojos negros.

De barba, cejas y bigotes poblados, estaba vestido como le correspondía al guardabosques de la escuela, en sus labios brillaba una sonrisa que llegaba con fuerza a sus ojos.

-Buenas tardes, Hagrid, ¿qué tal el día de hoy?

-Podría mejorar, no obstante, quizás empeore, no sé muy bien que sucederá, todo depende de lo bueno que pueda resultar el primer caballero ante mí.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó y sacando su varita, pronunció el discurso oficial y varias chispas rojas salieron de su varita apuntando a Luna y Hermes.

El duelo fue anunciado debidamente y los tres se trasladaron al campo de duelos.

Harry se encontraba con Ronald Weasley paseando por los jardines del lugar mientras hablaban entre ellos cuando el duelo fue anunciado, Harry miró a su alrededor y frunció el ceño al ver a Luna y Hermes caminar:

-Otra vez, maldita sea.

-¿Qué te sucede Harry?

-Odio los duelos, y sin embargo parece que nunca hay una pausa para los mismos.

-Es lo que tiene querer poseer el privilegio de los herederos, es toda una suerte que tú ya no seas un heredero, sino tendrías que sufrirlos de igual manera.

-No me lo recuerdes. –al ver que Ron caminaba hacía otro lado lo miró desconcertado y preguntó: -¿Dónde vas?, ¿no verás el duelo?

Ron negó:

-No me interesan en lo más mínimo esos duelos, luego nos encontramos por ahí, ya me enteraré del resultado cuando vuelva a ver a la heredera.

Sin más se despidió con un saludo de mano y se alejó, Harry vio como se reunía con su hermana menor, evidentemente ninguno de los hermanos le daba la menor importancia a esas cosas.

Y él se uniría a ellos gustoso sino fuera porque Luna y su primer caballero eran los retados, ¿por qué los caballeros del otro heredero no se retaban entre ellos?, llegó al campo de batallas y se sorprendió al ver que quien se enfrentaba a Hermes, en esta ocasión, era el que hacía las veces de guardabosques de la escuela.

Rubeus Hagrid.

Todos los caballeros de mayor edad, discutían entre ellos, el resultado de ese duelo, no obstante, Harry se percató, de que todos daban por sentado que Hagrid, sería el siguiente en ocupar el puesto de primer caballero.

-Eso nos asegura un pase con mayor facilidad al resto.

Soltó Sirius sonriendo:

-No venda la piel del lobo antes de ser cazado caballero Black.

Escuchó que decía Dumbledore, él prefirió dejar de escuchar todas las cosas de las que hablaban los otros caballeros, más no pudo dejar de notar que Dumbledore y Moddy hablaban entre ellos, quizás planeando un estrategia o tal vez solo discutiendo las posibilidades de cada uno de los caballeros.

El duelo dio comienzo, y en este fue que Harry comprendió que la estatura podía engañar, cualquiera podría imaginar que tremendo hombre, tendría problemas de movimiento y sobre todo de agilidad y rapidez, no obstante Hagrid no era de esos.

Su velocidad, era casi comparable a la de Dean, y su agilidad rivalizaba con la de Neville, sin lugar a dudas era un duelo entretenido. Todos los caballeros observaban en silencio y evidentemente evaluaban a ambos contrincantes.

Harry se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando decidió ver la hora que era al ver que había comenzado a oscurecer:

-Una hora, ha pasado una hora desde que el duelo ha dado comienzo, ¿qué diantres están haciendo?

-Eso nos deja en claro que el primer caballero también cuenta con resistencia, Hagrid lo está haciendo demasiado bien, ha mejorado mucho con los años.

-Sin duda, pero ya se le ve cansado.

-Este duelo ya no se basa en capacidad mágica y conocimientos, el que más resistencia tenga ganará.

-Hagrid cuenta con la ventaja de ser guardabosques, son muchos años luchando contra el bosque prohibido.

Expuso Remus en un susurro:

-Pero ese muchacho parece tener la voluntad de un demonio.

Explotó Moddy gruñendo molesto, Harry lo miró desconcertado, ¿qué le pasaba a este?

Hagrid resbaló y Hermes no dudó un segundo en invocar la varita de este, cuando eso sucedió, Luna se apresuró en dar por finalizado el duelo, Hagrid suspiró y se dejó caer sentado en la arena con una sonrisa en el rostro:

-Por todos los hipogrifos del mundo chico, como luchas condenado. No me arrepiento de este duelo, ha sido bastante provechoso.

-Muchas gracias caballero Hagrid.

Ambos hicieron una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y sonrieron de medio lado, Harry se adelantó para acercarse al campo de batalla cuando una voz resonó en todo el lugar, sin duda amplificada por el sonorus:

-Yo, Alastor Moddy, como caballero de la heredera Lovegood, proclamo mi derecho a retar a Hermes Granger primer caballero de esta.

Las chispas rojas iluminaron todo el lugar y Harry se quedó por unos momentos paralizado sin poder creerse aquello, miró con rapidez hacía esta, la cual respiraba con agitación, tenían que estar de broma, llevaba una hora luchando contra un caballero, Moddy sin duda bromeaba:

-¿Te has vuelto loco Alastor?, no puedes retarlo nada más terminar de librar un duelo.

Harry se aferró a las palabras gritadas por Hagrid, quien se había puesto en pie y miraba como todo el mundo a Moddy:

-¿Quién lo dice?

Respondió este sin más y con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro, nadie respondió a su pregunta lo que hizo comprender a todo el mundo que no había norma que impidiese tal cosa:

-No podéis hablar en serio, acaba de enfrentar un duelo de una hora, uno que no ha sido sencillo, ¿y ahora vos deseáis enfrentaros a él?

Preguntó Harry molesto:

-Así es muchacho, ¿crees que en la vida real y fuera de estas cuatro paredes sus enemigos tendrán en consideración algún factor?

Ni hablar, no vendrán de uno en uno, ni de frente, no les importará que esté cansado, herido, que sea de día, de noche, por el contrario, buscarán todas las brechas que les sean beneficiosas, es por ello que el primer caballero ha de estar en alerta constante y sobre todo en forma y preparado.

-Su desafío se admite, baje al campo caballero Moddy.

La voz de Luna se escuchó en el lugar:

-Remus esto es…

-Ya basta Harry, sé que es amigo tuyo, pero esta actitud tuya raya ya lo absurdo, sino puedes ver esto, ya puedes largarte, ¿por qué estás aquí en primer lugar?, nada de esto tiene que ver contigo, tu prometida no corre ningún peligro en estos duelos, así que no tendrías que preocuparte por nada.

Cuando Sirius calló y miró a Harry a los ojos se encontró con una mirada que no esperaba en este, los ojos le brillaban de tal modo que eso lo descolocó por completo, ¿qué le pasaba a Harry?, ¿por qué le preocupaba tanto ese maldito muchacho?

-Que comience el duelo caballeros.

Eso consiguió llamar la atención de Sirius al instante y todos tomaron atención al mismo, al igual que todos los demás, Harry, volvió su mirada al campo, no obstante no perdió el momento indicado en que Rubeus y McGonagall llegaban al lado del profesor Dumbledore, quien parecía sumamente interesado en el duelo que tenía lugar.

Harry no podía apartar sus ojos del duelo que estaba disputándose ante él, verla moverse con tremenda seguridad y con una concentración casi inquebrantable. Lo peor era darse cuenta de que pese a todo lo que llevaba sufrido, debido al duelo anterior con Hagrid, parecía seguir contando con una resistencia inquebrantable.

Y Moddy no era un contrincante cualquiera, lanzaba hechizos como si nada, y su seriedad era mortal, parecía analizar todos los aspectos antes de atacar y no obstante no había pausa entre uno y otro. Su mente era rápida al pensar y Hermes parecía conseguir seguirle el ritmo.

-Lo está midiendo desde todos los puntos. –escuchó que susurraba Remus a su lado, este miraba el duelo con fijeza y tenía sus brazos cruzados, no obstante una de sus manos la tenía sobre su barbilla, calibrando algo.

Remus era la lógica personificada, pocas veces se le podía sacar de su mundo y cuando era obligado a ello, el resultado podía resultar desastroso.

-Evidentemente, probará todos los ángulos hasta que encuentre el justo, Alastor siempre ha sido muy meticuloso, si ha pedido un duelo solo hay un motivo, sabe como vencerlo.

Expuso Sirius que se encontraba con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho y que sonreía torcidamente.

-Dime una cosa Sirius, después de lo visto hasta ahora, ¿cómo lo vencerías?, ¿cuál crees que sería el punto débil a atacar?

Harry miró a Remus que era quien había formulado la pregunta, Sirius también lo miró y seguidamente declaró:

-Lo desestabilizaría, el muchacho es bueno, no lo voy a discutir, ya he dicho que es ágil y que cuenta con la juventud… -No olvides su amplio conocimiento de los hechizos. —aportó Dumbledore como si nada, Sirius asintió a su vez y continuó: -Sí, tiene infinidad de puntos a favor para ser el primer caballero, pero su mente es débil, nos lo demostró el día que se enfrentó a Neville aquí presente.

No es capaz de afrontar ciertas situaciones, creo que si conseguimos ponerlo en una de esas situaciones se quedará en blanco, puede que no dure demasiado en ese estado, pero quizás el suficiente para quitarlo de en medio.

Es decir, cuenta con lo necesario mágicamente y físicamente, pero mentalmente, no.

-¿De todos nosotros quién crees que podría vencerlo con mayor facilidad?

-Cualquiera, mientras nos centremos en ese punto, hasta el más débil de nosotros podría dejarlo fuera, no obstante, creo que hay algunas personas que podrían dejarlo cao sin necesidad de desestabilizarlo mentalmente. Estás tú Remus, que con tu fría lógica podrías darle bastante caña al muchacho, Dumbledore que sin duda lo vencería con los ojos cerrados, del mismo modo que a cualquiera de los presentes aquí… -No estaría yo tan seguro de ello caballero Black, pero me alaga que me tenga en tan alta estima. –Se confunde, sé ver la realidad, no comprendo porque no quiere ser primer caballero, incluso podría haberlo sido de James y no obstante…

-Dejemos ese punto de momento caballero Black, no quiero revivir vivencias poco agraciadas.

Harry vio como Sirius fruncía el ceño al parecer disgustado por esa respuesta, no obstante continuó:

-Por mucho que me fastidie admitirlo, Snape también podría con su frialdad absoluta y sobre todo con su gran control sobre la mente de los demás. Es escurridizo y sabe como ser ruin.

-Te estás pasando perro.

-Solo constato la realidad serpiente, y por último yo soy rápido, he actuado como primer caballero de James por algún tiempo y sé a lo que me enfrento y tengo experiencia en el terreno.

-Te estás olvidando de mi pupilo Black.

Escupió Snape sin más:

-Moddy estoy seguro de que será el vencedor de este duelo, por lo que todo lo que estamos hablando ahora es absurdo, a no ser que no sepa controlar su impaciencia, pues ese es el peor defecto de Moddy, que cuando se cree vencedor comete la estupidez de actuar antes de tiempo.

-Caballero Black, es evidente que conoce bien a nuestro querido Alastor, y que temo que este duelo terminará pronto, pues nuestro amigo llegó a su misma conclusión.

Harry dejó de escuchar lo que decían y miró al frente, se desconcertó al descubrir que Hermes se encontraba algo alejada de Luna, parecía ser que Moddy había lanzado hechizos de forma que la había obligado a cambiar de posición en diversas ocasiones.

-¿Y cómo responderás muchacho?

Escuchó murmurar a Dumbledore, Harry se encontró distraído ante la manera en que Moddy hacía moverse al primer caballero, era como si el campo fuera una pista y Hermes bailara por ella, un baile en que quien llevaba la nota dominante era Moddy, pero sin llegar a domar a su compañera de baile.

De un momento a otro Moddy sonrió victorioso y declaró:

-Por eso no puedes ser el primer caballero chico, eres fácil de engañar y atrapar, caíste en la trampa por no pensar antes de actuar, te pierdes en la emoción de un duelo y no prestas atención a otros factores de incalculable valor.

Para espanto de todos los presentes, Moddy apuntó a Luna y lanzó su hechizo, Hermes y Harry miraron hacía esta alarmados, Harry se acercó a la grada de nueva cuenta al ver a Luna tan pasiva y calmada como si nada estuviese pasando en absoluto.

-MUEVETE, MALDITA SEA, LUNA.

Sirius y Remus miraron a Harry entre sorprendidos e igual de alarmados, el único que parecía calmado además de Luna, era Dumbledore.

Hermes hizo uso de la desaparición, lo que ocasionó que Moddy rompiera a reír divertido:

-Eso no servirá de nada, se tarda demasiado en aparecerse y desaparecerse, este duelo ha concluido y tú…

-Ganas primer caballero.

La voz de Luna resonó en el lugar, el hechizo de Moddy había desaparecido a cierta distancia de Luna y Hermes había aparecido justo a la espalda de Moddy y apuntaba a este con su varita en la nuca.

-¿Cómo…? -Escuchó que decía Sirius sorprendido, más Moddy parecía no darse por vencido, apuntó a Hermes por encima de su hombro, más ella parecía esperarlo pues se apartó con rapidez, aunque se llevó un feo corte en la mejilla y le dio una patada a la pierna de este haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y que su varita saliera disparada, Hermes la invocó y este cayó con una rodilla postrado al suelo.

-Vaya.

Eso fue lo único que salió de los labios de Remus, a la par que la escandalosa risa de Moddy se escuchaba en todo el lugar:

-Muy bien chico, confieso que me sorprendiste con esa jugada tuya, ¿Cuándo levantaste ese escudo alrededor de la heredera?

-Desde el principio.

-¿Tanto desconfiabais de mí?, ¿tan predecible soy?, diablos, -volvió a reír divertido, más Hermes declaró:

-No, no es eso, en realidad…

-Déjalo chico, ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE!, no lo olvides nunca, no te fíes ni de tu sombra y estate siempre atento a todo y todos, no sabemos ni podemos predecir el momento o lugar en el que se puede encontrar el peligro.

-Lo tendré en cuenta señor.

-Nada de señor chico, ayúdame a ponerme en pie, hay algo que debo hacer.

Hermes lo ayudo y tras devolverle la varita, juntos, caminaron hasta encontrarse frente a Luna quien sonreía feliz por el resultado.

-Caballero Moddy.

Luna hizo una pequeña inclinación a la par que Hermes se colocaba tras ella y Moddy respondió a su vez dejándose caer frente a ella con una rodilla hincada en el suelo:

-Mi señora;- colocó una mano cruzando su pecho con su varita tendida por el mango hacía Luna y añadió: -Yo, el caballero Alastor Moddy ofrezco mi lealtad y juro que protegeré a la heredera y al primer caballero en todo momento incluso entregando mi vida si fuese preciso.

-¿Qué se cree que está haciendo?

Reclamó Sirius furioso, el silencio siguió a esas palabras, era evidente que nadie fuera de esa grada comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo ahí.

-Elegir un bando Sirius, y temo que no es el nuestro.

Suspiró Remus negando:

-¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó completamente perdido Harry; -¿Qué se supone que pasa?

-Sucede joven Potter, que Alastor acaba de declarar que admite a Hermes Granger como primer caballero. Ahora cada vez que haya un duelo, Moddy se encargará de estar en la retaguardia de Hermes.

-¿Podrá Luchar?

-No, no podrá intervenir, pero sí protegerá a la heredera, acaba de proporcionarle paz mientras este se centra en el duelo que esté librando.

-¿Eso podía hacerse?, ¿Por qué ninguno de los otros lo ha hecho hasta ahora?

Inquirió sin comprender Harry mirando a Neville y Rubeus, pero sobre todo a Neville pues se suponía que este era amigo de ella, ¿no debería haber deseado ponerle las cosas más fáciles?, estaba comenzando a enfadarse cuando vio las caras de perdidos de ambos caballeros:

-¿Por qué nadie me habló antes de esto?

Preguntó al fin Hagrid desconcertado, entre sorprendido y perdido como ellos, miró a Neville:

-No me digas que no lo sabíais. —Neville frunció el ceño y Harry suspiró: -Tenía entendido que los caballeros teníais que saber todo lo relacionado a los duelos, que tenéis algo así como un manual que aprender cuando estáis con estas cosas.

-Debí perderme esa lección, pues no la recuerdo. –Recriminó Hagrid mirando a Dumbledore quien miraba todo pasivamente, no obstante Neville declaró a su vez molesto:

-Yo por mi parte diré que mi maestro se olvidó de darme semejante lección, ¿no es así profesor Lupin?

Harry miró a este que se hizo el loco:

-¿Remus? –preguntó Harry sin poder creérselo, este por toda respuesta suspiro:

-Se supone que eso ya no se hacía, además, lo olvidé hasta que Dumbledore lo ha mencionado ahora.

Ese fue el momento en que Sirius retornó de donde sea que se hubiese ido debido a la sorpresa y mirando a Remus inquirió:

-¿Tú olvidando algo?, Harry dime que tienes una cámara cerca, tu padre tiene que ver esto o nunca me creerá cuando se lo cuente.

Todos a una rompieron a reír menos Remus que fulminaba a Sirius con la mirada y Harry que miró directo al campo y se percató de que ya todos se dirigían fuera del campo, sin despedirse se dirigió al lugar por donde ellas tendrían que salir.

En cuanto Luna y Hermes llegaron a su lado, no pensó ni un instante, cogió a ambas de la mano y las condujo a una clase que se encontraba fuera de funcionamiento y tras cerrar la puerta tras ellos, soltó la mano de Luna y tiró de Hermes hacía él.

Hermes no cabía en sí de la sorpresa, menos aun cuando su corazón comenzó a latir a una velocidad vertiginosa al sentir como este cogía su rostro y lo examinaba con cuidado:

-¿Qué cree que ha…?

-Tienes un feo corte en la mejilla, podría infectarse y empeorar la cosa, eres muy poco cuidadoso, ¿qué pasaría si te dejara marca de por vida?

Hermes abrió sus ojos al máximo al escuchar esas palabras, ¿qué se creía que hacía?, más este sacó su varita y apuntando al corte dijo un hechizo, Hermes sintió una pequeña quemazón en la mejilla y segundos después sintió como este repasaba el lugar con uno de sus dedos y decía:

-Perfecto, como siempre.

-No sabía que tenías conocimiento de hechizos curativos Harry.

Escuchó que Luna decía sorprendida y acercándose a ellos dos, Harry la miró por unos segundos:

-Pocos lo saben. —y tan pocos, el círculo que conocía esa particularidad era escaso, compuesto únicamente por él y ahora por ellas dos, nunca antes le había interesado todo aquello, pero desde que había llegado a Hogwarts y había conocido a estas dos, la cosa había cambiado, deseaba ayudar, de cualquier manera, no importaba, solo necesitaba hacer algo, no sentirse tan inútil e innecesario, quería formar parte de algo, de ellas.

Hermes por su parte no podía moverse, ¿qué demonios le pasaba?, sus ojos estaban fijos en los verdes del joven Potter y desde el momento en que se habían conectado todo su cuerpo temblaba y se sentía la mar de nerviosa.

Por suerte él no lo estaba notando.

Harry desvió su mirada de sus ojos a sus labios y un flash back del beso que Diggory le había robado en el gran comedor le asaltó, seguido de una ola de enfado inexplicable, en cierto modo desconcertado por su conexión de ideas, soltó el rostro de esta:

-Vaya, pues tendrás que enseñarme, seguramente me serán muy útiles a menudo.

Declaró Luna, Harry la miró con una sonrisa:

-No pongo en duda que te serían de utilidad, más prefiero guardarme ese as bajo la manga.

-¿Y eso por qué?

Recriminó Hermes intentando recobrarse, él la miró por unos segundos y comenzó a alejarse, una vez abierta la puerta declaró:

-Porque así me necesitaréis para algo.

Sin más se marchó de allí dejándolas a ambas mirando hacía él sorprendidas por su respuesta, Hermes miró a Luna e inquirió:

-Parece ser que comienza a comprender que debe cambiar para poder estar con usted.

Luna sonrió ante sus palabras:

-Seguramente, te dije que no era tan malo como aparentaba ser.


	7. El caballero Ronald B Weasley

_**Bien pues este es el siguiente cap, espero lo disfrutéis jejeje, por cierto no me olvido del epílogo de Mi profe y yo, es solo que tengo que pasarlo al ordenador, en cuanto tenga un tiempo libre lo haré, os dejo leer el cap, buybuy y hasta el próximo, gracias por los reviews y por leerlo ;)**_

_**El caballero Ronald B. Weasley.**_

Los días pasaron tranquilos, tras la derrota de Moddy y Rubeus el resto de los caballeros comenzó a estudiar muy bien sus movimientos.

Moddy pese a no estar todo el tiempo con Luna y Hermes, si era cierto que pasaba algún rato por las tardes, enseñándole a Hermes hechizos cada vez más poderosos. Esa tarde Hermes y Luna, junto con Neville, se encontraban en un aula esperando a este, Neville al día siguiente de los duelos, había imitado a Moddy y le había jurado lealtad a Luna y Hermes.

Se había dedicado a interrogar a Moddy sobre el proceso y las palabras que debía decir, y este gustoso les había enseñado a Neville y Hagrid a hacerlo.

Un ruido se hizo escuchar en la estancia, más ni Luna ni Neville escucharon el mismo, pues se encontraban enfrascados, una vez más, en una de sus muchas discusiones sobre criaturas, que según Luna, existían para ayudar al crecimiento de las plantas, y que según el punto de Neville, están eran tan solo invención de la fantástica mente de Luna.

Hermes miró a la ventana de donde provenía el ruido y se encontró con que una lechuza llamaba a la misma con insistencia, caminó hasta la ventana y la abrió, la lechuza entró en la clase y se acercó a ella.

Le alargó la patita y extrañada desató un pergamino que había atado a la misma, sin esperar nada la lechuza se retiró, ¿quién le habría escrito?, su padre no, pues esa no era la lechuza de su familia.

Desenrolló el pergamino y se encontró con la siguiente nota:

"¿Podría reunirse conmigo en las inmediaciones del bosque prohibido, cerca de la cabaña del guardabosques?

Ronald B. Weasley."

Frunció el ceño desconcertada, ¿sería una trampa?, si lo era no pensaba arriesgarse a asistir en compañía de Luna.

Miró a ambos aún discutiendo y en ese momento entró Moddy por las puertas:

-Muy buenas a todos, veo que nuestro grupo va en aumento, encantado de verlo Caballero Neville, hoy tengo algo muy interesante para mostrarte muchacho.

-Alastor, podría mostrarle a Neville como invocar la barrera que me enseñó el otro día.

Ante su petición, tanto Neville como Moddy la miraron unos instantes, Luna sonrió y declaró:

-Me encantaría que a mí también me enseñarais a ser posible.

-Pues así sea, espero no te aburras demasiado primer caballero.

-No, iré a dar una vuelta por las cocinas, realmente tengo algo de hambre.

Luna la miró algo desilusionada por sus palabras:

-En ese caso, en otra ocasión será.

-No precisáis ir conmigo, yo no tardaré así que puede quedarse con Neville y Moddy, ¿Desea que le traiga algo de comer?

Enseguida Luna sonrió y negó:

-No, no es preciso, no tengo hambre.

-Pero la tendrá una vez efectúe el hechizo requerido un par de veces.

-Pues confiaré en tú criterio, sorpréndeme.

Sonrió a sus palabras y asintió, al pasar cerca de Neville, este intercambió una mirada con él y Neville asintió a su advertencia muda.

Se aseguró de tener su varita y tras asegurar la puerta se dirigió al lugar indicado, al llegar se encontró con que no había nadie, ¿a que estaba jugando ese Weasley?, ¿cómo demonios quedaba con él y llegaba tarde?

Se giró molesta para marcharse cuando lo vio que corría hacía ella, al alcanzar el lugar declaró:

-Perdón, estaba hablando con un amigo al venir hacía aquí.

-No se preocupe, ¿qué deseabais?

El chico se irguió y tras recuperar su respiración lo miró fijamente, tenía los ojos azules y su pelo era de un rojo sorprendente, su estatura también era considerable, podía sacarle perfectamente una cabeza de altura al joven Potter.

-Quería haceros una pregunta, es de índole personal y quizás no queráis responder, sentiros libre de no hacerlo si así lo preferís tras haber escuchado mi ruego.

Quedó callada a la espera de que este comenzara de nuevo a hablar, y no fue mucha, pues comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro a la par que añadía:

-Yo, bueno, no sé si hago bien en contaros esto a vos, quizás no fuese lo idóneo, pero realmente no sé a quién recurrir sino.

Llevo días sin poder dormir, desesperando en silencio sin saber como actuar. Cada vez que la veo mi corazón se acelera y comienzo a sudar, no hago otra cosa que seguir sus pasos y pensarla cuando no la veo, siempre que veo sus ojos todo lo demás desaparece de mi alrededor, pueden estar matándome que nada me importa, solo no perder sus ojos.

Esa forma suya de ser, tan fuerte y delicada a la vez, fue lo que provocó que en un inicio me fijara en ella y sus demás facultades, que me prendara de ella.

Hermes lo miró sin entender nada:

-¿De qué está hablando?

-Ni yo mismo lo sospechaba hasta que un amigo me ayudó a ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero ahora ya lo comprendí, Estoy enamorado y lo necesito.

-¿Perdón? –dijo sumamente alarmada ante sus palabras:

-¿Sabe si la señorita Lovegood tiene a alguien a quien ame?

-Disculpe, ¿qué tiene que ver Luna en todo esto?

Inquirió sin comprender.

-Estoy loca e irremediablemente enamorado de ella. Preciso que me diga si ella ama o piensa en alguien, es necesario que lo sepa para poder continuar hacía delante.

-Yo…- se quedó callada unos instantes sin saber que contestar, tras ver el intenso brillo de los ojos de este añadió: -No lo sé con certeza, si deseáis saberlo, ¿por qué no le preguntáis directamente a ella?

Ron enrojeció más que su cabello y dando dos pasos hacía atrás negó, parecía como si ella hubiese dicho algo imposible de comprender:

-Nunca podría, pero sí deseo saber si ella ya tiene a alguien o no. ¿Podrá ayudarme?, se lo agradecería infinitamente.

Tras unos instantes, Hermes no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado y sentenció:

-Intentaré averiguarlo, ¿quiere que nos veamos aquí mañana a la misma hora?

-Gracias, muchas gracias.

Este se marchó de allí dejando solo a Hermes quien lo vio alejarse mientras su mente volaba hacía Luna. ¿Existiría alguien en su corazón?, a su mente llegó el recuerdo del grito que Potter había proferido suplicándole a esta que se moviera cuando se había enfrentado a Moddy. El pelinegro parecía desesperado por que se alejara del hechizo que volaba hacía ella.

Lo cierto es que nunca habían hablado de ello, pero Luna tenía a este de prometido y no parecía disgustada con ese hecho, al contrario, parecía realmente cómoda a su lado, ¿era posible que Luna realmente estuviese interesada en él?

Ese pensamiento la hizo estremecerse, negó intentando dejar de pensar en eso, pero ni cuando se reunió con los demás ni al llegar a su sala común, ni siquiera cuando estaba sola con Luna en esta ya entrada la noche, ese asunto abandonó su mente.

-¿Qué sucede Hermes?, llevas toda la tarde perdido.

La voz de Luna la sacó de sus pensamientos, miró a esta que estaba sentada en uno de los sillones cerca del fuego y tras mirarla fijamente soltó:

-¿Alguna vez ha sentido que el pecho le duele?

Luna la miró desconfiada y seguidamente se puso a pensar para decir seriamente:

-Sí, la verdad es que sí. —Ilusionada ante su respuesta dio un paso hacía ella, quizás podría tantear sobre el joven Weasley: -Cuando estoy resfriada, es un dolor insoportable.

Apunto estuvo Hermes de caerse de bruces ante esa contestación, y le quedó tal cara, que Luna al mirarla de regreso no pudo por más que romper a reír divertida:

-Me temo que me ha entendido mal, yo me refería a…

-Tranquilo, sé a lo qué te refieres Hermes, pero la cara que te quedó no tiene precio alguno, quería tomarte un poco el pelo. —Después de esas palabras suspiró: -Más realmente la respuesta sigue siendo la misma Hermes, estoy enamorada.

-Pero, ¿cómo puede estar tan segura?, ¿por qué lo sabe?

-Hay algunas cosas que te hacen darte cuenta de lo que pasa, cuando te pierdes en la mirada de esa persona, cuando la recuerdas pese a no tenerla cerca, cuando deseas que pasen las horas, días y minutos desesperada por que llegue el momento de verlo, y sin embargo, hasta los segundos te parecen haberse transformado en la cruel eternidad.

El momento en que el recibir una simple mirada o palabra de su parte se vuelve indispensable para tener un buen día, cuando con unas palabras por su parte todos tus males desaparecen como si nunca hubiesen sido importantes, cuando te es indispensable ver a esa persona para saber que todo está bien.

Ese momento en que tú corazón parece desear salirse de tu pecho y revelarse contra tú silencio, revelando a todos el hecho de que palpita más deprisa de lo debido ante esa persona.

Te das cuenta de que te has enamorado, cuando el tenerlo cerca se convierte en una maldición y una bendición a la par, pues deseas que se aleje y a la vez se acerque a ti.

Y entonces comienza el miedo, el temor a que ese sentimiento que ahora ya sabes que existe quede expuesto ante él y llega el momento de alejarse o acercarse más, arriesgando el todo por el todo, y saber que si por un casual no eres correspondido, puedes perder a esa persona para siempre.

Podría tirarme toda la noche explicándote diferentes formas de descubrir si lo que realmente uno siente es amor o no. —Luna guardó silencio por unos instantes y después agregó con una sonrisa en su rostro: -Pero, ¿por qué la pregunta?, es la primera vez que te interesas por estos temas, -su sonrisa se volvió traviesa y añadió: -¿Es posible que te hayas enamorado?

Ante esa pregunta una imagen la asaltó pillándola con la guardia baja, sin poder controlarse sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían, se apresuró a negar, intentando dos cosas a la vez, desmentir la pregunta de Luna y borrar esos ojos verdes acompañados de esa sonrisa pícara y traviesa.

Más una imagen más la asaltó, el momento en que la colocó tras él pidiéndole que se quedara ahí que él la protegería. Esa mirada seria y determinada, negó con mayor fuerza, ¿qué demonios estaba pensando?

-No, yo, bueno hay una persona que me habló sobre sus sentimientos y tenía curiosidad por saber si a todos les pasa igual.

-¿Le rompiste el corazón a alguna pobre chica?

-No, no fue eso. –dijo de nuevo rápidamente, Luna dejó de reír y poniéndose seria declaró:

-¿A un chico?, bien, sé que eres apuesto pero no me imaginaba que hasta le interesases a los chicos. -Ambas intercambiaron una mirada y Luna dijo presurosa:- Bueno, es decir, tú por supuesto que puedes llamar la atención de muchos si así lo quisieras, yo…. Vaya.

-No se preocupe por esto señorita, sería mejor que fuésemos a descansar.

Luna la miró mientras se mordía el labio inferior, Hermes comprendió que se sentía culpable y que creía haberla herido con su comentario. Le sonrió intentando confortarla, más sabía que no serviría de nada, Luna se puso en pie y tras susurrar un "buenas noches" se encerró en su cuarto.

Hermes no tardó mucho en seguirla.

Al día siguiente, Hermes, se encontró con Ron en el lugar acordado y cerca de las seis de la tarde, el día se apreciaba gris y cargado, las nubes amenazaban cada vez más con lluvia.

-Entonces, sí tiene a alguien a quien querer.

-Lo siento mucho.

Ron sonrió con pesar y negó:

-No, no os disculpéis, he decidido que al final le revelaré mis sentimientos.

Lo miró sin entender, ¿por qué haría eso?

-Pero ella te…

-Lo sé, me rechazará, pero prefiero expresarle mis sentimientos, quiero que sepa que puede elegir.

-¿Sabes?; -inquirió después de un corto silenció: -Es realmente admirable el valor que tienes, pues pese a saber lo que sucederá estás dispuesto a decirle.

-No os confundáis, no es valentía, es egoísmo, un sentimiento ruin, deseo exponerla a la vergüenza de tener que escucharme y rechazarme, deseo obligarla a decirme que no.

Hermes lo vio alejarse sin comprender sus palabras, por lo que gritó:

-Si la amáis, ¿por qué hacerle pasar por eso?

Este se detuvo, se encogió de hombros:

-Para que me vea, estoy seguro de que ni siquiera ha reparado en mi sola existencia, esta sería una buena manera de que me notase.

Sin más se alejó definitivamente de allí, dejando a Hermes congelada en su sitio, no salió de sus pensamientos hasta que comenzó a llover y las primeras gotas la devolvieron a la realidad, miró al cielo y maldijo entre dientes:

-Mierda. –echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, no obstante no se había alejado mucho cuando se percató de que no era la única que corría en dirección al castillo, sus ojos y los verdes del joven Potter se encontraron y ambos se detuvieron en seco por la sorpresa:

-¿Y Luna?

Negó para seguidamente responder:

-En el castillo, en compañía de Neville y Alastor, este les está enseñando a crear una barrera.

Asintió a sus palabras y la lluvia se avivó:

-Será mejor darnos prisa; -ambos retomaron su carrera:-¿qué hacías por aquí?

-Pasear, ¿y vos?

Al mirarlo se encontró con que este fruncía el ceño molesto por algo y que seguidamente mostraba un libro en una de sus manos:

-Me informaba.

Ambos llegaron a lo alto de la colina y pese a que en los días soleados ese camino que llevaba al castillo, parecía ser corto, en esa ocasión, les pareció una distancia enorme.

El joven Potter comenzó a quitarse la túnica y ella lo miró como si estuviera completamente loco, ¿acaso quería enfermar?

-¿Joven Potter?, ¿Qué hace?, ¿coger un resfriado?

Más todo pensamiento quedó relegado cuando este los cubrió a ambos con la túnica protegiéndolos de la lluvia.

-Esto nos protegerá de la lluvia un poco.

Y sonrió.

Al hacer esto se sintió nerviosa, levantó la vista para verlo a él y se quedó helada al ver su sonrisa, sus ojos se encontraron y todo su cuerpo se revolucionó al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban uno del otro.

Pudo ver como este decía algo, pero su corazón golpeaba tan fuerte que no la dejó escuchar sus palabras.

Más las que sí acudieron a ella fueron las dichas por Luna y Ron, la descripción de los síntomas que delataban que estabas enamorado de alguien.

Asustada ante lo que estaba pensando dejó de mirarlo a la par que lo empujaba lejos de ella, debido a ese empujón y al barro del suelo, este resbaló cayendo al suelo empapándose:

-¿Qué se supone que haces?

Pero no recibió respuesta, pues ella no podía contestar, ya no sentía la lluvia caer sobre ella y empapándola, "Enamorada, y no de cualquiera, del mismo que está destinado a ser el esposo de Luna", negó desesperada deseando no pensar en eso y lo miró, Potter recibió sus ojos esperando una explicación por su parte, "Eres genial, irte a fijar en alguien imposible, ¿No tienes ya bastantes problemas?

-¿Te encuentras bien?

La voz de este la hizo negar, antes de poder decir nada, Potter se había levantado y para su sorpresa lo tenía justo frente a ella y había colocado una mano en su frente y otra en la de él mismo:

-No pareces tener fiebre, aunque claro, con las manos como las tengo, tampoco puedo estar muy seguro de ello, quizás sería mejor ir a la enfermería y…

Enrojeció y rápidamente apartó la mano de este y sus ojos de él:

-No será necesario, no debe preocuparse, estoy…

-¿Quieres dejarlo ya? –gritó este enfadado consiguiendo que lo mirase sin comprender:

-¿Perdón?, no se a qué se…

Potter tapó su boca y declaró:

-Y ahí vas de nuevo. ¿Qué más tengo que hacer?, creí haberte dicho que éramos amigos, a Neville, incluso a Hagrid y Moddy que los conociste más tarde que a mí, los tratas de tú, es como si tuvieses algo contra mí, creí que tras lo sucedido hasta ahora merecía un trato más familiar. –este la miró por unos instantes y seguidamente retiró su mano y pese a la lluvia que seguía empapándolos se revolvió el cabello nervioso y se quedaron allí quietos. Al ver que el silencio seguía, este rompió a reír y añadió: - ¿Sabes?, es igual, ni siquiera sé porqué le doy tanta importancia a algo tan absurdo.

Lo vio girarse y agacharse para coger la túnica que había en el suelo, tras sacudirla: -Ya da lo mismo que corramos o no, no creo que podamos mojarnos mucho más de lo que estamos.

Y comenzó a caminar en dirección al castillo, Hermes lo vio alejarse y una triste sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, acababa de darse cuenta de lo mucho que le agradaba, lo miró seriamente y se prometió a sí misma que protegería a Luna y a la par a su prometido.

Lo alcanzó y en silencio caminaron juntos hasta el castillo, sin embargo en esta ocasión el silencio no era incómodo como otras veces, sino cómplice, como si guardara un gran y prohibido secreto.

Al entrar al castillo, Luna y Neville los encontraron secando sus ropas:

-Aquí estabas, ¿con Harry?, ¿por qué estáis mojados?

-Nos pilló la lluvia cerca del bosque.

Respondió este a Luna mientras sacudía su cabeza mojando a Neville y a Hermes, Luna rompió a reír: -Huy, esto, lo siento chicos.

Neville negó y ella hizo lo mismo mientras se giraba, antes de marcharse declaró, mientras Luna se colocaba cerca de ella:

-No es nada, iré a secarme y cambiarme de ropa, nos vemos, Neville…Harry.

Luna la miró sorprendida al escucharla pronunciar el nombre de este y mientras ellas se alejaban, distinguió la voz de Neville decir:

-¿Estás bien?, ¿cómo demonios te has caído?

No pudo evitar sonreír interiormente, ¿qué cara tendría en esos momentos?

_**Respuesta a los reviews:**_

_**LaOdisea :**_ Hola, gracias por leer y comentar, espero que disculpes la demora, y que hayas disfrutado este nuevo cap, ya me dirás que te pareció, nos vemos en el siguiente buybuy y hasta pronto. Por cierto ¿qué te pareció la forma de Hermione de darse cuenta? Jijiji, el pobre Harry tardará unos cuantos caps más ;)

_**Smithback:**_ Gracias por comentar y leer, me alegro verte por aquí y que te guste la historia, ya me dirás que opinas de este nuevo cap ;) buybuy

mar 90: Pues ya no te hago esperar más, pese a que sé que sí que habéis tenido que esperar un buen tiempo, espero que la espera haya valido la pena, ya me dirás, nos vemos pronto buybuy ;)

_**Drys-1:**_ Mu buenas señorita, sobre el pobre Remus, él olvidó completamente eso, jijiji, es humano el pobre, no es que lo omitió, es que realmente lo olvidó, sobre el bando de Draco en el próximo ya salen algunos de ellos, Draco seguro, jijiji, ya sabes que este es uno de mis personajes favoritos, no puedo dejarlo fuera por mucho tiempo, en este cap, ya viste algo de Harry y Hermione, pero pese a que una ya parece sospechar algo, el otro necesitará unos caps, más y alguien que lo ayude, nos vemos en los siguientes y me alegro que tú historia te esté gustando, buybuy y hasta pronto

_**Nanny PGranger Evans Cullen:**_ Hola, ¿cómo has estado?, ya estoy de regreso tal y como dije por face, espero disfrutases del cap, también de el de donde estamos, ya me dirás jejeje, espero estés bien y los hayas disfrutado ambos, buybuy y hasta el siguiente, cuídate mucho nos vemos ;)

_**lupiscisis:**_ Hola, gracias por leer y sobre todo por comentar, me alegro que te guste el fic, jejeje, parece que ha tenido una muy buena acogida, esperemos que siga así, ya me dirás que te pareció este nuevo cap, nos vemos en el siguiente buybuy y bienvenida ;)

_**HGHP95 :**_ Hola, me alegro mucho que te esté gustando la historia, muchas gracias por comentar y leer, espero verte por aquí ;) buybuy y hasta el siguiente cap.


	8. El otro heredero y su primer caballero

_**No tengo tiempo a responder los Reviews, espero que me perdonéis y que este capítulo os compense por ello, muchas gracias por los mismos, y disfrutad de la aparición de nuestro Draco ;)**_

_**El heredero Malfoy y su primer caballero.**_

Harry se encontraba sentado en el suelo de la torre de Astronomía, los días lluviosos ese lugar era el ideal para comer tranquilo y en calma, como bien le había dicho a Dumbledore se había convertido en su sitio favorito del lugar.

Estaba pendiente de su comida y apunto de llevarse la cuchara a la boca cuando la puerta de la torre se abrió quedándose a mitad de camino con la boca abierta entre sorprendido y extrañado:

Por la puerta entraron, Hermes, Neville y Hagrid, ¿qué hacían estos ahí?, la sorpresa fue para todos la misma, ninguno esperaba verlo a él ahí, del mismo modo que él no los esperaba a ellos.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? –inquirió al fin y al ver que nadie más hablaba, al revisar a los recién llegados frunció el ceño y añadió: -¿Dónde está Luna?

-Nos pidió que nos adelantáramos, tenía un asunto privado que resolver.

Quien le contestó fue Hermes, la cual caminó hasta estar cerca de él y se sentó a su lado, la miró de reojo y ella agregó: -¿Qué haces aquí solo?

-Me gusta este sitio, es tranquilo y nadie suele venir por aquí.

Neville y Hagrid también se sentaron, el último inquirió:

-Es curioso, eso mismo nos dijo Dumbledore, al ver que en el gran comedor no podíamos comer juntos e intercambiar opiniones, nos sugirió esta torre para ello.

Hagrid se llevó un buen trozo de pastel a la boca mientras Harry fruncía el ceño, ¿a qué estaba jugando ese viejo?

-Así que aquí te escondes a la hora de comer.

La voz de Hermes lo distrajo de recopilar todas las maldiciones que estaba pensando en lanzarle al director del colegio de Hogwarts, suspiró y miró a esta, quien comía un sándwich, le agradaba ver que ya lo trataba de tú, recordó el día que lo había llamado por primera vez por su nombre de pila, sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrerlo, por millonésima vez se preguntó porque había reaccionado como lo hizo, la impresión que le causó, provocó que cayera derecho al suelo, pero por si eso no fuera poco, se había sentido idiota al sonreírse feliz por ello.

-Sí.

Declaró sencillamente, Neville y Hagrid, comenzaron una animada charla, en la que muy a su pesar se vio inevitablemente arrastrado a participar, y sorprendido se encontró pasando un rato agradable y cargado de opiniones interesantes, Luna no tardó en reunirse con ellos, Moddy la seguía de cerca.

Pudo ver como Hermes miraba a esta por unos instantes, ¿qué era el asunto privado de Luna que ni siquiera su primer caballero podía estar presente?

La comida pasó tranquila y cargada de alguna que otra sorpresa, como enterarse que a Hermes le gustaba leer, no obstante sus gustos no parecían coincidir demasiado.

A eso de las cuatro decidieron bajar de nueva cuenta, él y Hermes se habían enfrascado en una pequeña discusión sobre un libro en especial:

-Nunca sabrás si te gusta o no hasta que le hayas dado una oportunidad.

Hermes suspiró agotada e iba a refutar lo dicho por él, más se detuvo al ver a Ron apoyado en la pared, Harry se sorprendió al descubrir en los labios de esta una triste sonrisa, era la primera vez que veía esa expresión en ella, y lo peor es que se quedó como idiota observándola, no obstante cuando la vio acercarse a Ron, se sorprendió, ¿de qué se conocían esos dos ahora?, pero más fue su sorpresa cuando Ron al verla se separó, y la encaró, era evidente que la estaba esperando, se acercó a ellos para escuchar de qué hablaban:

-Hola, ¿Qué tal fue todo?

Ron tras suspirar la miró seriamente y declaró:

-Me rechazó, es algo que esperaba, pensé que cuando lo hiciera me sentiría mejor, herido y triste, pero mejor, y que conseguiría olvidarla. –en su rostro se formó una triste sonrisa: -Iluso de mí, ahora solo deseo estar cerca de ella, que me vea más y más.

-Lamento todo esto Ron, pero yo no….

-Te juro que nunca pensé en esto antes, quería ser normal, un chico como cualquiera, evitar todo esto y no involucrarme, y si no fuera porque lo que más deseo ante todo es estar a su lado y saber con toda certeza que eres el indicado para ocupar el lugar, nunca haría esto.

Te ruego entiendas mis sentimientos y deseos.

-¿De qué estás hablando Ron?

Preguntó intentando entender la determinación en la mirada de este y la nueva seriedad en el rostro de Hermes.

-No hay porque estar tan serio, comprendo tus sentimientos y si estuviese en mi mano ayudarte lo haría, se nota lo mucho que la amas y…

-Me alegro pues que entiendas, así no será más difícil la cosa, después de todo lo que has hecho por mí, puedes estar seguro que si no fuera por mi deseo absoluto de protegerla de todo y todos, nunca diría estas palabras:

Yo Ronald Billius Weasley, como caballero de Luna Loveggod, te reto a ti, Hermes Granger, primer caballero a un duelo.

Harry se quedó congelado:

-¿Tú un caballero?, ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste sobre esto?

-No tenías porqué saberlo, de todas formas nunca pensé en presentarme como caballero, pero las tornas cambiaron y bueno, tan solo espero sepas disculparme.

Esas últimas palabras se las dijo a Hermes directamente, la cual cuando Harry la miró sonreía ampliamente:

-Acepto tu duelo, es el primer duelo que deseo librar, porque tus sentimientos son lo que te mueven, y no ninguna otra clase de deseo.

El anuncio del duelo resonó por todo el castillo, Luna se reunió con ellos en ese preciso instante, y al ver a Ron le dedicó una tierna sonrisa y un gesto de saludo con la cabeza.

Sin decir una sola palabra entre ellos, todos se encaminaron al campo de duelos.

Por primera vez el campo de duelos, parecía algo más concurrido, en este se encontraban, Moddy, Neville y Hagrid, a la espalda de Luna, ante ella Hermes y enfrente de Hermes, Ron.

Luna dio comienzo al duelo, y para sorpresa de Harry, Ron se mostró decidido, ágil y muy competitivo, no estaba muy seguro de lo que había movido a este a semejante cosa, pero parecía estar dirigido por un fuerte deseo.

-Ese muchacho es extraordinario.

Inquirió Remus.

-No entreno a medio gas amigo mío, y mi discípulo tampoco.

-¿Tú discípulo?

Preguntó Harry al escuchar a Sirius:

-Así es, fue el único que consiguió llamar mi atención, además de tu, claro está.

No pudo evitar sonreír a esas palabras, no obstante frunció el ceño también, pues:

-¿Y Hermes no?

-Su padre lo presentó después de haberlo entrenado él mismo a solas, su hermano era extraordinario y el parece no ser menos, quizás si lo hubiese conocido en ese entonces, otro gallo cantaría ahora, pero no lamento la elección que hice.

Todos los ojos se centraron en el duelo, Ron usaba hechizos potentes y algunos muy complejos, ninguno conseguía ganar terreno fácilmente.

-¿Eso se lo enseñaste tú Sirius?

La seriedad en la voz de Remus le llamó mucho la atención, pero sobre todo al escuchar la misma en la voz de Sirius al responder:

-No, debe haberlo aprendido por su cuenta.

Harry no pudo evitar notar, que a la par que serios, los amigos de su padre parecían nerviosos por algo.

Un grito de dolor lo obligó a mirar en dirección de los duelistas para encontrarse a Hermes agarrándose con fuerza uno de sus costados, y al fijarse mejor, distinguió la sangre entre sus dedos.

-Está herido.

Su voz salió en un susurro:

-Caballeros.

La voz de Dumbledore resonó en su parte de la grada, y tanto Remus como Sirius se desaparecieron de ahí:

-¿Qué está pasando?, creí que en Hogwarts nadie podía desaparecerse.

-Y así es joven Potter, solo en las arenas se puede realizar la desaparición, en el resto del castillo y sus terrenos es imposible, del mismo modo que solo desaparece el campo anti-aparición cuando hay un duelo, durante el resto del tiempo, siempre está presente.

Un nuevo gemido de dolor, lo hizo acercarse a la baranda, más Dumbledore lo sujeto del hombro impidiéndolo avanzar:

-Nada de intervenir.

-Pero está perdiendo mucha sangre, si esto continua…

-Sabe a los peligros que se exponía.

-NO.

El grito de Luna atrajo la atención de todos, Harry ignoró a Dumbledore y al fijar de nuevo su vista en Ron y Hermes abrió los mismos al máximo al ver a Hermes de rodillas.

Ron se encontraba apuntándola con la varita en la cabeza, más Hermes reunió fuerzas y moviéndose con rapidez desapareció del campo, eso lo asustó, pues en el estado en que se encontraba podía sucederle cualquier cosa, más cuando apareció, volvió a desaparecer otras dos veces, consiguiendo confundir a Ron, quien a la tercera vez y creyendo que volvería a desaparecer se giró dándole la espalda, y ella aprovechó para lanzarle un desmayus que dio a Ron de lleno en la espalda haciéndolo caer de pleno al suelo.

En cuanto esto sucedió, Dumbledore soltó a Harry, sin esperar un segundo se desapareció para aparecerse al lado de Hermes.

Neville, Moddy, Hagrid y Luna ya estaban a su lado:

-Tenemos que quitarle la túnica y la camisa, debemos ver las heridas.

Neville se dispuso a ello, no obstante cogió con fuerza la muñeca de este y apartándolo de ella sin cuidado declaró:

-Lo mejor es llevarlo a la enfermería cuanto antes, Madame Pomfrey ya nos estará esperando.

Sin esperar respuesta, la cogió entre sus brazos y caminó lejos de allí.

Sintió a esta temblar, y furioso la apretó contra él, ¿es que no podía hacer nada?

Al llegar a la enfermería la dejó sobre una de las camas, Luna llegó presurosa tras él y exigió que nadie más que Pomfrey o ella, pudieran verla.

No se opuso a ello y se fue de allí inmediatamente y maldiciendo su posición de inútil. Al llegar a la torre de Astronomía miró al infinito mientras su mente se perdía en la cuenta de los que faltaban:

-Dumbledore, Snape, Remus y Sirius. -solo quedaban cuatro caballeros por retarla, al menos de ese lado y para establecerse definitivamente como primer caballero y poder contar con todos los demás.

Pues bien, ahora todo era cuestión de que ninguno de ellos llevase ese desafío a la práctica, sin embargo, ¿cómo conseguir eso?

Víctor Krum miró al imponente castillo que había ante él, jamás se acostumbraría a este, miró la varita que tenía en su mano derecha y tras volver a mirar el mismo seriamente, apretó la misma con fuerza, era hora de comenzar.

-Llegas puntual muchacho.

En la oscuridad distinguió los ojos negros de su mentor:

-Sabes que siempre he sido muy meticuloso con ciertos aspectos.

Snape asintió a sus palabras y se apartó para que él caminara a su lado:

-¿Qué tal las cosas por Bulgaria?

Se encogió de hombros:

-Provechoso.

-Siempre tan palco en palabras.

-Aprendí del mejor. –Snape no dijo nada, lo que le dio paso a añadir: -¿Me pones al día?

Este comenzó a comentarle sobre diversos temas, entre otros, donde dormiría y qué cosas debería hacer. Cuando concluyó, Víctor estaba molesto, pues no le había comentado nada sobre los duelos.

-¿Y referente a los caballeros y sus duelos?

Ahora fue el turno de Snape de detenerse y mirarlo extrañado:

-¿Los duelos?, creí que eso a ti no te importaba lo más mínimo, que te habías marchado lejos para huir de todo.

-Las cosas han cambiado.

Snape rompió a reír:

-Es la segunda vez en dos días que escucho esa frase y nunca creerás quien lo dijo primero.

Víctor lo miró sin mucho interés, y Snape sonrió más para añadir:

-Tu primo Hermes Granger es el primer caballero ahora, se ha enfrentado a Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Rubeus Hagrid, Alastor Moddy y Ronald Weasley.

Al pronunciar el último nombre. Víctor. no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido molesto:

-Weasley.

-Así es, y es el único caballero que le ha dado verdadera guerra a tú primo, él fue quien dijo que reusaría de su derecho de caballero y no obstante se enfrentó ayer a tú primo.

Ambos acabaron en la enfermería, uno mejor parado que otro.

-Me alegro de que mi primo le diera su merecido a ese bocazas de…

-Te equivocas, el que peor se encuentra es tú primo, Weasley ya salió de la enfermería, perdió el duelo, pero salió mejor servido.

Tú primo es un duro hueso de roer, pese a sus heridas, consiguió desaparecerse tres veces, su fuerza es casi insuperable.

Víctor lo miró unos instantes y seguidamente inquirió:

-Cinco caballeros derrotados, ¿a qué se creen que juegan?, mi primo no puede ser tan bueno.

-No es lo que opina Moddy, ni nadie que lo haya visto duelar, no obstante ninguno de los que quedamos pensamos ponérselo fácil.

-¿Puedo visitar a mí primo en la enfermería?

-En realidad Pomfrey no deja a nadie pasar a visitarlo, quizás haga una excepción al tratarse de ti, pues era familia al fin y al cabo.

Sin decir nada más, ambos caminaron por los oscuros y solitarios pasillos del gran castillo, al llegar a su habitación la observó con cierto fastidio, si bien el castillo era enorme, sus aposentos en Bulgaria eran mejores.

Dejó todo sobre su cama, Snape le preguntó si deseaba ver a su primo y negó, lo mejor era esperar un poco para verlo, antes debía resolver cierto asunto de importancia, y ponerse en contacto con su tío.

Al día siguiente, Harry se encontraba sentado observando una página de un libro, llevaba con la misma más de tres horas, molesto al darse cuenta de ese detalle, dejó caer el mismo con fastidio a la hierba bajo él.

-Mierda.

Miró el castillo con fastidio y lo fulminó con su verde mirada, ojala nunca hubiese puesto un maldito pie en ese lugar, Hermes llevaba dos días en la enfermería y él no tenía ni una mínima noticia de su estado.

No se había atrevido a preguntar a Luna por ella, pues temía que intuyera que sabía su secreto y eso lo enfurecía aún más, pues después de lo sucedido hasta ese momento, no debería preocuparle guardar su secreto más que su seguridad, pero la certeza era que deseaba que ella cumpliese con lo deseaba.

-Idiota.

Se recriminó, miró su varita y suspiró, llevaba esos dos días pensando en una idea, pero temía las repercusiones a la misma, pues podía perder algo valioso.

Más todo parecía indicar que era lo adecuado, apretó su varita entre sus dedos consiguiendo una respuesta inmediata de la misma, ella lo comprendía y admitía, cerró los ojos intentando mentalizarse de que eso que pensaba era lo indicado, lo mejor, lo acertado, alargó su mano y recogió el libro para ponerse después en pie, sus padres sin duda se iban a enfadar, sobre todo su padre:

-¿Harry?, ¿Qué haces ahí parado?

Al escuchar la voz de Ginny se giró y le sonrió:

-Pensar.

-¿En qué?

Se encogió de hombros evitando así responder a su pregunta:

-¿Cómo está Ron?

-Peleándose de nuevo con Madame Pomfrey, está desesperado por pedir disculpas, asegura que no recuerda nada del final del duelo.

-Y eso es muy cierto.

Ginny se giró al escuchar esa voz y Harry notó que su semblante cambiaba, y que se ponía nerviosa, miró él mismo al recién llegado y se puso serio.

Pelo rubio platino, ojos fríos y grises, mirada prepotente y engreída, su mirada entonces recayó sobre el escudo que portaba en su túnica y se encontró con el escudo de Slytherin:

-El otro heredero he de suponer.

Este sonrió aún más:

-No suponga, ya le doy yo la certeza, Draco Malfoy, Heredero de Slytherin, y si de suponer se trata, supondré que tú eres Harry Potter el heredero de Gryffindor, uno de los retirados.

Harry no respondió, tan solo devolvió la misma mirada que estaba recibiendo:

-¿Sabes?, me pareces un tipo curioso, y ¿por qué no?, interesante también, y venía a proponerte algo.

Lo miró desconfiado:

-¿Algo?

-Verás, creo que este juego sería más interesante con todos los reyes y reinas en el tablero, y si no es posible, pues simplemente con los reyes en juego.

-Sin duda estás calculando mal, pese a que Luna se retirase, eso no te daría más apoyos.

-Pero si tú y mi prometida volvéis al juego, la lucha será más equitativa y justa.

-No me interesa entrar, nunca sentí deseos de participar en este absurdo, mi vida es perfecta como es ahora.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Malfoy desapareció y miró fríamente a Ginny, esta rápidamente se disculpó y se alejó. Molesto porque hubiese echado a Ginny de esa forma se dispuso él también a marcharse, sin embargo Malfoy lo retuvo cogiéndolo del antebrazo, se giró a mirarlo furioso y este inquirió:

-Si no vas a jugar, intenta mantenerte al margen.

Entrecerró los ojos:

-¿Es quizás eso una amenaza?

Preguntó resuelto a mostrarle lo que a él le importaban las mismas, más cuando iba a abrir la boca, ambos escucharon otra voz que declaraba:

-Joven Malfoy, lo he estado buscando, sabe que no puede alejarse de su primer caballero.

Harry sintió que Malfoy apretaba más su agarre y decía de forma que solo ellos pudieran escuchar:

-Un consejo Potter y te convino a que lo sigas. –lo soltó y añadió más alto: -Te vi muy ocupado con el caballero Crouch y pensé que lo mejor era no interrumpir.

Al decir el nombre de Crouch, Harry recibió toda la intensidad de esos ojos grises sobre los suyos, era extraño, pero sentía como si este quisiera decirle algo con la mirada. ¿Quién era Crouch?

Un tipo de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color entró en su campo de visión colocándose al lado de Malfoy y mirándolo a él fijamente. El tipo debía contar con la edad de Moddy o incluso de Hagrid, no obstante parecía mejor cuidado que ambos y muy poderoso.

Sobre todo "muy", era del estilo de Snape, delgado y frío, más al recibir su mirada, Harry sintió un escalofrío, ¿ese era el maldito primer caballero de Malfoy?, eso lo hizo quedarse congelado por unos segundos, él primer caballero, el único con derecho de retar a Hermes y que esta no pueda ser sustituida por nadie.

Enfadado ante tal descubrimiento lo miró fijamente, sus miradas chocaron una contra la otra, el tipo entrecerró los ojos, divertido:

-¿No vais a presentarnos joven señor?, sabe que tengo la obligación de conocer a todos aquellos que se le acerquen para asegurarme de sus intenciones con respecto a usted.

Harry por el rabillo del ojo vio a Malfoy apretar los puños:

-Soy Harry Potter, el heredero de Gryffindor e hijo del actual patriarca de casas.

Se hubiese esperado infinidad de reacciones por parte del tipo, pero lo que menos se esperaba, era que este lo mirase fijamente y que tras unos instantes sonriera con un toque de superioridad como si para él, fuese alguien insignificante, Apretó los puños y devolviéndole la misma, preguntó:

-¿Y quién sois vos?

Este sonrió aún más, como si supiera algo que él no y eso lo divirtiera lo indecible:

-Mi nombre es Tom Riddle, primer caballero del heredero de Slytherin, el próximo patriarca.

Iba a contestar a esa provocación cuando alguien más lo hizo por él:

-Eso está aún por verse, y de todas formas, le quedan muchos años al actual patriarca para que ceda su puesto.

Sirius se puso a su lado y colocó una de sus manos sobre su hombro:

-Black, ¿no deberías estar vigilando a vuestra heredera?, creo que su primer caballero aún no se recupera.

Había burla en sus palabras y en sus ojos:

-Del mismo modo que Rabastan, ¿no?

Ambos compartieron una sonrisa cínica y tanto Riddle como Sirius inquirieron:

-Será mejor regresar.

Cuando Riddle y Malfoy se hubieron girado el primero se detuvo y añadió:

-Mándale saludos a tu padre Potter, si es que te es posible contactar con él, claro.

Sirius se paró en seco a la par que él se giraba a encararlo, al ver la sonrisa en sus labios, sin pararse a pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos y lo que esto podría acarrearle, dejándose llevar por el miedo, no escuchó la voz de Sirius que le decía que se detuviera, se desapareció de los jardines de Hogwarts.

Relegando al olvido más absoluto que le habían advertido que debía ocultar a todo el mundo sus facultades.

Estaba tan asustado, que no percibió las miradas, de asombro de Malfoy, miedo de Sirius e incredibilidad de Riddle.


	9. El caballero Víctor Krum

_**El caballero Víctor Krum:**_

Un pitido casi ensordecedor lo recibió nada más aparecerse en la sala de su casa, se giró a mirar a su alrededor, ¿dónde estaba su padre?, salió de la misma y se encontró en el vestíbulo, iba a correr hacía el estudio de su padre cuando escuchó que le gritaban:

-Al suelo joven señor.

Reconoció la voz del padre de Hermes en el acto y obedeció, dos rayos de diferentes colores volaron sobre su cabeza, uno de ellos incluso impactó en el único jarrón que adornaba la mesa central del vestíbulo.

-A no, eso sí que no lo permitiré, mi jarrón favorito, ahora verás.

La voz furiosa de su madre resonó en el lugar, cuando miró de dónde provenía, se la encontró fulminando a alguien con su verde mirada en lo alto de la escalera, con su cabello recogido y su varita en mano, nunca dejaría de admirar el temblé de su madre.

Agitó su varita con tal elegancia y fuerza, que un rayo de color rojo voló certero hacía su objetivo, pero sin dar en el mismo, pues distinguió la cara de fastidio de ella.

Estaba contemplando el mal humor de su madre cuando sintió que alguien apoyaba su mano sobre su hombro:

-¿Se encuentra bien joven Potter?

George Granger lo miraba con unos ojos ámbar que solo mostraban preocupación. Su mente voló enseguida a la muchacha que seguía en la enfermería, ¿cómo ese hombre había permitido que su hija entrara en semejante mundo así sin más?

¿Sería consciente del estado de ella en esos momentos?, de repente recordó el motivo de haberse aparecido en el lugar:

-Sí, yo estoy perfectamente, pero, ¿y mi padre?, ¿cómo está él?

-Maldita sea, una nueva túnica echada a perder, George amigo, tenemos que trabajar tu forma de alejarme del peligro, o terminaré sin ropa en mi armario, es la tercera esta semana que arruinas.

-No refunfuñes tanto, al menos estás bien, no como mi jarrón. –inquirió su madre llegando donde ellos y frunciendo el ceño al ver el mismo completamente roto, luego reparó en él y preguntó: -¿Qué haces aquí Harry?

-Me enteré del ataque y yo…-miró a George: -No es que no confíe en ti y tus capacidades y actitudes, pero el miedo me asaltó.

-¿Te enteraste?, ¿cómo hiciste eso?

-Lil, amor, lo más seguro es que estuviese en Hosmeade y…-pero su padre se detuvo al ver a George negar:

-No tiene salida programada para Hosmeade hasta dentro de dos semanas, ¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí joven señor? Y más importante, ¿quién le habló de este ataque?

Harry tragó saliva e iba a contestar cuando se escuchó un golpe seco procedente de la salita, todos miraron hacía esa dirección, George colocándose ante él casi de inmediato y Harry se sorprendió al ver que ya tenía su varita en la mano, él era rápido, pero el nivel de ese hombre seguramente sería superior.

Ver eso lo hizo enfadar, pues Sirius era igual o más rápido que él, ¿cómo podría Hermes derrotarlo?

No obstante quien salió de la salita murmurando cosas y sacudiendo su túnica no era otro más que Sirius, lo que provocó que su padre mirara de uno a otro y seguidamente entrecerrara los ojos y con un tono que aparentaba total normalidad inquirió:

-¿Delante de quién?

Sirius se puso rígido en el acto, dejó su túnica y miró hacia él, en el mismo momento en que Harry tragaba en seco y buscaba su mirada, más no pudieron intercambiar una mirada cómplice para decirse gran cosa, pues su padre se interpuso entre ambos:

-Hice una pregunta y exijo una respuesta inmediata. ¿Quién estaba delante cuando el imbécil de mi hijo hizo saltar todas las malditas alarmas de Hogwarts?

Harry frunció el ceño ante sus palabras, sin embargo conocía el temperamento de su padre y prefirió dejarlo pasar:

-James amor, creo que estás exagerando, Harry solo estaba preocupa….

-No interfieras en esto Lily, ni intentes justificar su ineptitud, ¿por qué debería estar preocupado?, cuento con vigilancia las veinticuatro horas del día, nuestro hijo es un necio que no piensa antes de actuar y se mire por donde se mire, eso no es bueno.

Vale, Harry era consciente de que su padre tenía carácter fuerte y que quizás tenía cierto grado de razón, pero no sería un Potter si se quedara callado mientras su padre lo trataba así:

-Eso es muy injusto de tu parte, la mirada de ese tipo me aseguraba que no estarías bien, con solo una frase consiguió que la sangre se me helara y que a mi mente acudieran una y mil imágenes de situaciones en las que podías encontrarte, perdona si el que me preocupe por ti es un problema, puedes estar tranquilo, nunca volverá a suceder.

Y se desapareció del lugar, la casa quedó en el más absoluto silencio, mientras James era fulminado con la verde mirada de Lily, más este no pareció percatarse, pues cuando Sirius con mucho cuidado dio unos pasos hacia atrás para irse él también, James lo miró fijamente y fue el turno de este de tragar en seco y maldecir.

Odiaba esa sensación, y lo peor es que sabía muy bien la que se le venía encima.

-Al despacho, ya.

Y ahí estaba el por qué su mejor amigo de la infancia había conseguido llegar tan alto. Suspiró y se dirigió al lugar indicado, la verdad es que sí deseaba hablar con él, si bien era cierto que James estaba bien, también lo era que ese desgraciado no se esperaba la rápida reacción de Harry ante sus palabras. Lo que significaba que la amenaza seguía en el aire.

James tardó escasos segundos en entrar tras él y cerrar con tremendo portazo:

-Creí que podía confiar en ti, si mi hijo está ahora en Hogwarts es solamente porque me aseguraste que estaría seguro, que lo protegerías y ¿qué me encuentro?, que en tan solo dos meses has logrado que todo el maldito mundo mágico lo observe, ¿me lo quieres explicar?

-Nadie está al pendiente de él, ¿no crees que exageras?

-¿No? –James abrió un cajón y seguidamente cogió ciertos documentos, ante Sirius y encima del escritorio dejó car un pergamino y un ejemplar del profeta.

Sirius frunció el ceño, nunca le había gustado la prensa, alargó su mano y tras retirar el mismo recogió el pergamino.

En este había una descripción muy detallada de la ocasión en que habían atacado a Harry y al primer caballero en los invernaderos.

-Estos no iban por Harry,, James, él solito se metió en la pelea.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Fastidiado tiró el pergamino sobre la mesa, lo que acababa de leer no le agradaba, el maldito muchacho Granger era mejor de lo que Remus y él mismo pensaban:

-Esos tipos buscaban al primer caballero, el problema es, que Harry parece haber forjado una gran amistad con ese sujeto que raya lo absurdo. –de repente se sintió molesto: -Se pasa el día solo, excepto cuando come o cuando la heredera y el primer caballero no tienen clases.

En los duelos no se pierde detalle y parece más preocupado por lo que le pueda pasar a este que por su futura esposa.

Es rara la ocasión que no se le ve hablando con él y cada vez que un duelo concluye corre a reunirse con ellos. Y lo más irritante de todo es que cree que ese muchachito puede derrotarme, ¿te lo puedes creer?, defiende a un desconocido antes que a su padrino.

La repentina risa de James lo hizo callar en el acto y mirarlo furioso:

-¿De qué te ríes?, no le veo la gracia.

-No me lo puedo creer, ¿estás celoso de un crio?, Sirius seguramente ese muchacho y Harry comparten una amistad como la nuestra. Recuerdo lo frustrado que estaba Remus, jajaja, cuando le cuente esto.

-Muy gracioso, pues que sepas que tu querido hijo se desapareció ante el heredero de Slytherin y su primer caballero.

No hizo falta más, la risa de James quedó congelada en el ambiente y palideció en el acto, algo que asustó a Sirius pues no se esperaba semejante reacción por su parte, asustado descruzó sus brazos y se acercó a él:

-¿Qué tienes James?, estás pálido como un fantasma, ¿qué sucede?

James lo miró y por poco le da un infarto cuando escuchó a su espalda la voz de George:

-Los caballeros de Walpurgis han proferido ya su primera amenaza.

-Eso me temo amigo mío, eso me temo.

Miro a uno y otro, ¿George llevaba todo el rato ahí?, lo miró fijamente, lo había estado escuchando despotricar de su hijo y ni se había inmutado, al ver que ninguno agregaba nada más se desesperó:

-Los caballeros, ¿qué…?

-Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar Sirius, ahora creo que debí advertirte antes;- James suspiró y tomó asiento para llevar ambas manos a su rostro: -Confío en tú criterio y serás mis ojos en Hogwarts, tengo que pedirte que protejas a Harry a como dé lugar hermano.

El tono era tan sumamente serio y abatido que Sirius se asustó considerablemente, James no estaba bromeando, realmente estaba cansado y asustado:

-Con mi vida si así fuese necesario, eso ya lo sabes, ¿pero qué sucede?

Harry estaba furioso y fulminaba con su mirada la entrada de la enfermería, aunque él se imaginaba a una de las personas que se entraba tras la puerta.

Estaba apoyado en la pared de enfrente con los brazos cruzados y sin apartar la mirada del lugar, sin estar para nada dispuesto a marcharse, ya había sido bastante.

Desde que había vuelto de ver a su padre, su día no es que hubiese mejorado mucho, había tomado ya su decisión y había movido su primera pieza en el tablero, después de eso, había caminado un rato por el lago para tranquilizarse, necesitaba pensar y planear muy bien lo que haría a continuación, pero sin encontrar el siguiente paso que dar, había decidido ir a visitar a Hermes a la enfermería, lo que había resultado un error.

Pues su enfado había regresado y con mayor fuerza, la maldita, condenada y agria de la enfermera le había prohibido entrar en el lugar.

Eso había pasado hacía dos horas, Ron que lo había acompañado hasta allí se había rendido a los quince minutos, él creyó ilusamente que cuando este se fuera le permitirían entrar, más no fue el caso.

No obstante él no era de rendirse.

-Joven Potter, veo que su humor sigue igual de encendido que esta mañana cuando nos vimos.

Dirigió su mirada hacía el anciano molesto y seguidamente descruzó sus brazos y suspiró:

-Lamento mi comportamiento, yo…

Dumbledore levantó una mano:

-No es necesaria una disculpa, usted no lo siente de verdad y yo comprendo perfectamente la situación en la que se encontraba. Existen ocasionas y emociones difíciles de controlar que cierran toda puerta al raciocinio y nos hace actuar impulsivamente. –Este sonrió: -Confío en que mis palabras lo tranquilizaran y convencieran a su vez de que puede confiar en mí muchacho.

Harry asintió y se volvió a apoyar contra la pared:

-¿Siguen sin permitir que nadie entre a ver al primer caballero?

-Tiene usted contratada a toda una cascarrabias cabezota.

Elevó la voz para hacerse oír consiguiendo su objetivo, pues Madame Pomfrey lo fulminó con la mirada y él le regalo una sonrisa torcida cargada de cinismo.

Su antipatía por esta estaba creciendo por segundos.

Dumbledore que no perdía gesto alguno del muchacho ante él, sonrió y declaró:

-Quizás es cierto que se están pasando un poco con las medidas que se han tomado para proteger a nuestro primer caballero, y que mi querida Popy está siendo demasiado severa en este caso, pues usted es un buen amigo del señorito Granger y el prometido de la señorita Lovegood, no comprendo por qué no lo dejan pasar. –Sinceramente querida, no creo que haya inconveniente alguno en que el joven Potter visite a su buen amigo.

-Pero Dumbledore, la heredera me dejó en claro que…

-Sí, sí, sé que nadie puede entrar, ni siquiera yo, pero no creo que este joven suponga un problema, y si la heredera se entera, algo improbable a mí ver pues no está por aquí, dirás que el joven Potter te embrujó con su encanto o que te aturdió, como tú prefieras.

Madame Pomfrey abrió los ojos alarmada, no obstante él ni siquiera podía reírse por el comportamiento de ese anciano ante él. Evidentemente si Luna se enteraba la versión oficial es que él había dejado fuera de juego a la pobre mujer, más al ver como esta quitaba la barrera que le impedía el paso, mandó lejos todas las dudas, que dijera lo que le viniese en gana, la vería al fin.

No comprendía ese nerviosismo o esas ganas por verla, sabía por Luna que estaba mejor, sin embargo no se sentía tranquilo, en cierto modo entendía lo de "corazón que no ve", pues hasta que no la viese no podría estar tranquilo y seguro de que iba bien.

Descruzó los brazos y rápidamente y temeroso de que esta cambiase de opinión, pues su cara era de malas pulgas entró en la enfermería desde el otro lado miró a Dumbledore e inquirió:

-Muchas gracias por esto.

Dumbledore negó:

-No las des e intenta que no te pillen, no quiero que tu reputación intachable, se vea turbada por dejar fuera de juego a una mujer, pese a que la excusa sea ver el estado real de un amigo incondicional. Además lo hice también por mi propio bien, no deseo que uno de mis alumnos, pase toda la noche en el pasillo o haga estallar un ala entera del castillo.

Harry lo miró sin comprender, y este comenzó a alejarse mientras añadía:

-Tienes un carácter explosivo muchacho y se me hizo evidente al verte, que si seguían negándote ver a Granger, tus emociones estallarían, te guías por tus sentimientos y eso es admirable muchacho, pero peligroso también, confieso que tengo mucho interés en ver cómo evolucionará su situación.

Sin entender eso último, se giró para ver a Madame Pomfrey que decía:

-Si se despierta, me avisas inmediatamente, tiene que tomarse otra poción.

Sin más se marchó dejándolo ante una cama que tenía las cortinas corridas, en cuanto la vio entrar en su despacho, no dudo en apartar una de las cortinas y entrar.

La escena que encontró ante él, lo obligó a sonreír y mirarla fijamente, estaba completamente dormida, echada de lado y como acurrucada sobre sí misma. Su cabello le caía un poco por su rostro, cualquier persona que la viera en esos instantes, no dudaría en ningún momento, que se trataba de una mujer, y porque no, de una mujer realmente hermosa.

Dejó de mirarla para buscar donde sentarse, cuando encontró una silla, no dudó en cargarla y dejarla descansando al otro lado, desde podía observarla a la perfección.

Tras un rato mirándola, se apoyó con ambos brazos cruzados en la cama, y apoyó su barbilla encima de las mismas, desde esa posición podía ver hasta la más pequeña peca de su respingona nariz.

En uno de sus movimientos, un mechón de su pelo cayó tapando la misma, y con cuidado se decidió a retirarlo, en cuanto rozó sus cabellos, con un movimiento rápido, se vio atrapado por la mano de ella:

Sus ojos ámbares se encontraron con los de él y su corazón se paró en seco por unos instantes, cuando se recuperó le sonrió:

-Has despertado.

-¿Dónde…?

-En la enfermería, espera, voy a llamar a Madame Pomfrey, me pidió que la avisara cuando despertaras.

Ella soltó su mano y él se asomó y la llamo, para seguida y rápidamente sentarse de nuevo, t6emeroso de que ahora que había despertado, esta decidiera echarlo del lugar.

Madame Pomfrey apareció llevando un vaso bastante grande en sus manos:

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Algo desorientado.

Explicó ella, Pomfrey la miró unos instantes y suspiró:

-No tienes que fingir conmigo muchacha, la heredera ya me explicó tú situación y puedes contar con mi discreción. –Seguidamente lo fulminó a él con la mirada y añadió: -No he permitido que nadie entre a la enfermería para que su secreto no se descubriese.

Él se cruzó de brazos y le brindó una sonrisa de superioridad:

-Siempre consigo lo que deseo.

-Ya, debí imaginar que como futuro esposo de la heredera de Ravenclove, sería plenamente consciente de esto.

Esas palabras fueron como dagas derechas a una diana que ni siquiera sabía que existía, el silencio en el que se sumió la enfermería extraño a la enfermera que miró de uno a otro, y tras fruncir el ceño inquirió:

-Tienes que tomarte esto y descansar, mañana ya estarás mejor y pasado mañana serás libre.

Dejó la poción encima de la mesita y se dispuso a marcharse, no obstante Hermes se lo impidió:

-Madame Pomfrey, sobre esto, Luna no sabes que el joven Potter es consciente de mi situación, una de las condiciones era que nadie descubriese esto.

-No lo sabrá por mí, espero que un día me cuente como es que descubrió su secreto.

Sin más se marchó dejándolos solos, Hermes cogió la poción y tras acercársela para olerla puso mala cara:

-Un olor exquisito, no quiero yo saber cómo será el sabor.

Inquirió al ver su cara, ella frunció el ceño:

-No quiero tomar esto.

-Pero debes, y me encantará ver tu cara cuando lo pruebes.

Lo fulminó con la mirada y él solo pudo reír divertido:

-Sí, ya estás mejor, me alegro, pero mejor no es completo, venga que sé de alguien que mañana estará deseando verte.

-¿Quién?

Preguntó mientras bebía, él la miró expectante y sin perder su sonrisa, pero esta se lo tomo todo de un trago sin más:

-Sabe a limón, menos mal.

-Aguafiestas.

Recriminó molesto, ella tan solo sonrió divertida:

-Gracias por venir.

Harry se quedó unos instantes mirándola fijamente y después sonrió, se acercó a ella y revolviéndole el cabello:

-No es nada, me aburría mucho y como no tenía nada mejor que hacer vine aquí. Ron está muy mal, dice que no recuerda el final del duelo, asegura que lamenta mucho lo que pasó y se empeña en pedir perdón.

-Es cierto lo que dice, es imposible que recuerde nada, estaba siendo controlado por un Imperius.

Esas palabras lo dejaron congelado por unos segundos:

-Por un Imperius, ¿quién pudo…? –dejó de hablar al recordar algo que Sirius había dicho en la mañana y susurro: -Rabastan, fueron los caballeros de Malfoy.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué dices eso?, no puedes acusar a alguien así como así, pudo ser cualquiera, incluso otro caballero de Luna. Pudo ser una prueba más de esa persona que debe evaluarnos. No creí que pudieras culpar a alguien sin más.

Harry la miró incrédulo y molesto, ¿quién se creía que era él?, ¿y ella para juzgarlo y hablarle así?

-Tengo mis razones para decir esto, nunca digo algo a la ligera y menos señalo a alguien por que me dé la gana.

-¿Entonces?

-Es por algo que Sirius dio. Esta mañana conocí al heredero de Slytherin y a su primer caballero. Cuando Sirius apareció este hizo referencia a tu estado de salud y Sirius le respondió que estabas seguramente mucho mejor que Rabastan, no le di importancia porque no comprendí, pero al decirme esto, ahora quizás ya encontré la razón por la que Remus y él desaparecieron en mitad del duelo.

Quizás notaron algo extraño en Ron, después de todo, si alguien conoce a este es Sirius, pues fue su mentor.

Después de esas palabras se hizo el silencio y Hermes se tumbó una vez más, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, se giró para quedar frente a él y volvió a la postura que tenía mientras dormía:

-¿Ya comenzó a hacer efecto la poción?

Ella se restregó los ojos y asintió, al verla cerrarlos declaró:

-Pues como ya me abandonas, te dejo descansar, Maña…

Había comenzado a levantarse mientras decía esas palabras, pero ella rápidamente cogió su mano y le impidió continuar levantándose para marcharse:

-No te abandono, nunca lo haría, ¿podrías quedarte?, cuéntame algo, lo que sea, hasta que me quede dormida.

Sin terminar de procesar su segunda frase del todo, volvió a dejarse caer en la silla, había notado que su voz comenzaba a apagarse y que poco a poco se perdía en sus sueños, no obstante el agarre que tenía sobre él era fuerte.

Giró su mano y entrelazó la misma con la de ella, tomo la misma posición que tenía antes de que ella despertara y comenzó a hablar, ni siquiera pensaba en lo que le contaba, solo hablaba de anécdotas divertidas que recordaba de cuando era más pequeño. Hermes al sentir el peso sobren la cama, había abierto los ojos, y los tenía fijos en los de él, mientras escuchaba sus palabras, y en ocasiones sonreía divertida, pero no hablaba, demasiado cansada para aportar algún comentario.

Estuvo pendiente de sus palabras hasta que sus ojos ya no aguantaron más, y se rindieron a la batalla, más él no dejó de hablar.

Lily Potter sabía y conocía lo suficientemente bien el carácter de su esposo e hijo, el primero incontrolable, el segundo explosivo, se sorprendía de que aún no le hubiesen mandado ninguna misiva de Hogwarts, informando de algún destrozo.

No en balde tenía la fusión explosiva en sus venas de Potter-Evans.

Por ello y tras dejar pasar todo el día, y sorpresivamente no recibir nada de nada, se decidió por personarse en Hogwarts, ¿y si este no había regresado a la escuela?, no creía que fuese el caso, pues Sirius o Remus les habrían informado de ello.

En la puerta de Hogwarts, la recibió la profesora McGonagall, a la cual había avisado de su pronta llegada:

-¡Qué gusto verte querida!

Ambas se fundieron en un abrazo y Lily preguntó:

-¿Dio muchos problemas?

McGonagall frunció el ceño:

-Dumbledore fue quien lo recibió, tu hijo es todo un carácter Lil, y te digo que a Albus le encanta.

No para de decir a todo el que lo quiera escuchar, que tú hijo sería un líder digno a seguir. Sino fuera porque no puede, estoy convencida de que lo restituiría como heredero.

Lily miró a la mujer sorprendida por sus palabras:

-¿Dumbledore?, el mismo que ni siquiera valoró a James ni por un segundo como jefe de casas pese a ser uno de sus caballeros?

-El mismo querida, insiste en que tu esposo retiró a Harry solo por temor a este.

-Eso es ridículo.

-Lo sé muy bien, pero sabes la animosidad que existe entre esos dos desde hace mucho.

Lily asintió:

-Además, tienes un hijo con carácter, le plantó cara a Dumbledore.

-¿Qué le plantó cara?, ¿A qué te refieres?

-Desafió a Dumbledore, no sé el motivo, pero Albus le dijo que no precisaba hacer eso, que no tenía pensado intervenir, cuando tú hijo lo miró entre desconfiado y perdido, Albus le ofreció una taza de té y después salió del despacho aún algo molesto, pero quizás más calmado que cuando llegó.

-Menos mal, no me gustaría tener que visitar a Harry en la enfermería.

-O, no estaría yo tan seguro de a quién tendrías que ir a visitar allí pequeña Lil.

La voz de Dumbledore las sorprendió a ambas que se giraron a mirar al director de la institución. Portaba su sonrisa habitual:

-Lamento el comportamiento de mi hijo, es casi imposible de refrenar y como discutió con James.

-No fue nada, todo lo contrario, fue muy interesante, además quedó solucionado y en el olvido, solo era una confusión, Harry creía que teníamos puntos diferentes respecto a un asunto en concreto.

Lily lo miró sin comprender muy bien, quizás más perdida que antes de la explicación, ¿en qué podían estar de acuerdo o desacuerdo su hijo y ese gran mago?

-Bueno, creo que lo mejor es que lo vea cuanto antes y regrese con mi esposo y conversar con él.

Al nombrar a este Albus frunció el ceño molesto, no le gustaba James, y no perdía la oportunidad de dejar ver esa antipatía:

-Ven querida, te acompañaré a la torre de Gryffindor.

-No lo encontraréis ahí.

-¿No?, ¿entonces?

-Está en la enfermería.

Lily los miró alarmada:

-Pero, McGonagall me aseguró que estaba bien, que…

-Tranquila Lil, él está en perfectas condiciones, está de acompañante, si está herido, será porque Popy no haya encontrado otra manera de echarlo de allí

Lily suspiró aliviada y se encamino junto a estos hasta allí:

Al llegar McGonagall se marchó y ella entró en esta, no encontró a Popy por ninguna parte, pero tras unas cortinas distinguió dos figuras, por lo que fue hacía allí.

Al apartar la cortina se quedó congelada en el lugar. Su hijo, se encontraba cogido de la mano de una muchacha la que no había visto en su vida, y por si eso fuera poco, se encontraba plácidamente dormido, apoyado en el colchón, aparentemente se había quedado dormido mientras la observaba.

Si la estampa no le hubiese parecido tan sumamente perfecta, y dulce, quizás su enfado no hubiese sido de tal magnitud, pero la realidad era que ver a su hijo tan tranquilo en compañía de una muchacha que no era su futura esposa y cogidos de la mano, no le había causado la mejor de las impresiones y mucho menos ver la perfecta estampa de la pareja perfecta que hacían.

Enfada se acercó hasta su hijo y lo zarandeó para despertarlo, no obstante este ni se inmuto:

-Harry, amor, tienes que despertarte, debes ir a tu cuarto.

Al ver que seguía sin responder, suspiró de forma cansada y se dispuso a soltar la mano de la chica, en cuanto lo consiguió fue como si hubiese tocado un interruptor, Harry se despertó en el acto, parecía asustado, pero al verla se tranquilizó considerablemente:

-¿Mama?, ¿qué haces aquí?

Bostezó y se estiró, para seguidamente mirar hacía la chica:

-Vine a comprobar que Hogwarts seguía de una pieza, será mejor que nos marchemos o la despertaremos.

-¿Qué hora es?

Dijo a la par que recolocaba sus gafas en su sitio:

-Las nueve y media amor.

Asintió y sin más se puso en pie:

-Venga vamos, quiero comer algo.

-¿Estás bien?

Le preguntó sorprendida, y preocupada a partes iguales, Harry la miró sin comprender:

-Sí, ¿por qué no debería estarlo?

-Bueno, vine hasta aquí porque creí que estarías que te subías por las paredes y no obstante…

-¿Por lo de papa?, sinceramente me da igual, que piense y actué como le venga en gana, yo haré exactamente lo mismo, eso sí, ya aprovecho para informarte de que no iré en navidad, Dumbledore me informó de que tengo la posibilidad de quedarme aquí si así lo deseo.

Este salió de allí sin más y ella se quedó a cuadros, tras procesar sus palabras suspiró, sí, estaba calmado y lo peor, parecía no importarle nada, no obstante no estaba dispuesta a permitirle tal cosa.

Dos días habían pasado y Hermes abandonaba al fin la enfermería, y para acompañarla estaban allí, Luna, Neville, Ron y él mismo.

Luna, como era evidente, iba justo a su lado, él se encontraba tras de ellas, y Ron se encontraba desviviéndose en disculpas:

-Hay algo que debo deciros.

Escuchó que decía Neville, todos lo miraron con interés:

-Han entrado dos nuevos alumnos a Hogwarts, uno de ellos ha dejado bien en claro que es enemigo nuestro.

-¿Cómo es eso?

Inquirió Ron desconcertado:

-¿Recordáis a Dean Thomas?, bien, no sufrió un accidente como han hecho creer a todo el mundo. Le han arrebatado su varita y su insignia, la que le dá derecho a participar en los duelos.

Miró de reojo a estos interesado, ¿una insignia que daba derecho a participar en los duelos?, ¿qué se supone era eso?

-¿Así que cuento con un caballero menos?

Preguntó Luna:

-Me temo que así es mi señora, tampoco es una pérdida muy grande, no había dado indicios de querer acercarse a vos y a Hermes, para hacer como nosotros y jurarle lealtad, no obstante, debemos tener mucho cuidado, no podemos permitir que nos arrebaten nuestras insignias, y mucho menos las varitas.

-Un segundo, ¿me estáis diciendo que si os quitan esas insignias de las que habláis no tenéis derecho a participar en los duelos?

-Exacto, si alguien nos quita ese identificativo, no podríamos retar al primer caballero, pues no tenemos como demostrar que somos un caballero.

-Pero yo nunca he visto una insignia de esas.

-Te equivocas, la has visto, otra cosa es que te hayas fijado en ella, todo caballero debe llevarla, pero solo se hace visible a aquellos que se les desea revelar.

Ante esas palabras se sintió terriblemente excluido, y es que realmente lo estaba, no pertenecía a ese grupo de gente, él, no sabía nada de todo aquello, aunque ahora ya sabía un dato importante más.

-Has dicho dos alumnos, ¿qué sabes del otro?

-Realmente no mucho, ni siquiera lo he visto aun.

Desconcertados todos miraron a Neville, él iba a decir algo, pero sin previo aviso sintió un cosquilleo por la espalda, y sin pensar, empujó a Neville lejos, él y Ron, se colocaron delante de Luna y Hermes con ambas varitas en alto, más ningún hechizo llegó, lo que sí venía derecho hacía ellos, era un muchacho con apariencia bastante fuerte y decidido.

Con una sonrisa segura en su rostro y unos ojos que lo dejaron helado en el sitio, eran unos ojos idénticos a los de Hermes.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, realmente has cambiado mucho.

El silencio se hizo en el lugar, y cuando este intentó acercarse a Hermes, no pudo controlarse y se colocó ante ella impidiéndolo avanzar, sus ojos y los de este se encontraron, encontrando una curiosidad en los ojos de este que lo desconcertó, pero más, cuando sonrió de medio lado, como si hubiese descubierto algo:

-¿Así es como me recibes después de diez años separados?

Hermes se asomó y miró al tipo ante él durante unos instantes, y para su sorpresa lo apartó a él para verlo mejor:

-¿Krum?, ¿eres tú?

-El mismo.

Sin más, este se acercó a ella y la envolvió en tremendo abrazo, dejando a todos helados, pero a él, sobre todo sintiendo unos deseos enormes de golpearlo, sin pensar, se acercó a ellos y tirando de Hermes la separó de este:

-Muy bien, ¿quién demonios eres tú?

La sonrisa en el rostro de este se acentuó, a la par que Hermes se soltaba de su agarre y decía:

-Es Víctor Krum, mi primo, ¿cuándo has regresado?, ¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedarás?

-Regresé hace unos días, y respecto a la segunda pregunta, eso depende, ¿podríamos hablar a solas tú y yo, "primito"?

El semblante de Hermes cambió por unos instantes, pero seguidamente sonrió y asintió:

-Sí, por supuesto, Harry, ¿te importa cuidar de Luna en mi ausencia?

Asintió sin ser capaz de abrir la boca, y sin dejar de mirar al supuesto primo de Hermes, el cual volvía a mirarlo a él fijamente.

Mientras estos se alejaban, Luna se colocó a su lado:

-¿Son muy cercanos?

Preguntó con un toque de indiferencia fingido:

-Sí, desde niños han sido inseparables, jugaban juntos, y siempre que veías a uno veías al otro a su lado, más que primos parecían hermanos, no, eran como una parte de un todo. Cuando Víctor se marchó, Hermes lo pasó fatal, se había ido su otra mitad, ahora que ha regresado, estoy segura de que volverá a ser el mismo de siempre.

Ya verás que cambio pega, aunque confieso que desde que entraste en nuestras vidas, está más animado, eres un gran amigo. ¿Sabes?, me voy a poner celosa, vuestra camarería es casi impenetrable.

Sonrió de medio lado y negó:

-Estás muy equivocada Luna, si alguien está celoso de lo bien que os lleváis, ese soy yo, después de todo, creo que soy el único que tendría las de perder.

Luna lo miró sin comprender y tras unos instantes inquirió:

-A veces pienso que estás enamorada de él.

La risa de Luna lo hizo sonreír a él también, sabía que eso era imposible, pero la verdad es que era imposible no pensar eso al verlos juntos, de echo estaba seguro de que ese era un punto por el que Remus y Sirius le ponían pegas a Hermes.

Realmente parecían una perfecta pareja que nadie podría separar jamás. Solo él era consciente de que eso no era así, pues era el único que sabía que Hermes era una mujer.

Ese pensamiento lo dejó unos instantes perdido, pues acababa de entrar otra persona al juego que también sabía la condición de Hermes, pues, ¿cómo siendo su primo podría desconocer su condición de mujer?

En cuanto llegaron a un claro del bosque que se encontraba suficientemente escondido, Hermes se dejó de formalismos, y saltó a los brazos de Víctor. Lo había añorado mucho, demasiado, él era el único que podía comprender su pérdida, porque había sido la suya también.

Además, siempre había sido su apoyo, el que hubiese regresado en ese momento, había supuesto una grata sorpresa, y más cuando hacía un día que había aceptado por completo que había cometido la mayor de las estupideces, se había enamorado perdidamente de Harry Potter.

La noche que había estado en la enfermería cuando él había ido a verla, se sintió feliz y a gusto con él, él estaba allí con ella. La había cogido de la mano y la había acompañado, se había preocupado por su estado de salud y pese a que ya estaba bien, aún ese día se preocupaba por ella.

Si bien no se hacía ilusiones, pues había visto como Harry y Luna se entendían entre sí, no podía dejar de sentirse dichosa al ver que al menos le preocupaba un poco.

-¿Qué tal has estado?, ¿Cómo es Bulgaria?, ¿me has traído algo?, estoy segura de que tendrás infinidad de cosas que contarme.

Cuando se separó de él, este ya no sonreía y la miraba fijamente:

-¿Qué sucede?

Este negó y cogiendo ambas manos de ella entre las suyas inquirió:

-Que te he echado mucho de menos. Han sido diez años muy largos.

-Ya lo creo, muchas cosas han cambiado.

-Sí, me he dado cuenta. ¿Por qué Hermione?

Sorprendida de escucharlo pronunciar su nombre lo miró fijamente:

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A esto. —la señalo de arriba abajo y añadió: -¿Cómo se te ocurrió convertirte en el primer caballero?

Enfadada se soltó del agarre de este:

-¿Acaso me vas a delatar?

-MALDITA SEA, acabas de salir de la enfermería, ¿Cuánto más necesitas para parar?

-Venganza.

Inquirió furiosa:

-¿Es por eso?, ¿eso ansias?, muy bien, yo te daré esa venganza, dame el mando y te entregaré la cabeza de esos despreciables, pero para esta locura, Hermione debes detenerte o puede que cuando quieras parar sea demasiado tarde y no haya vuelta atrás.

-No quiero vuelta atrás, quiero esto, y yo misma seré quien cobre esa venganza, nadie más lo hará por mí, porque nadie más puede.

-Eso no es cierto, cualquiera de los caballeros de la señorita Lovegood podría…

-Ninguno me ha vencido aún, ¿acaso quieres ser el siguiente en probar?

El silencio se hizo en el lugar, hasta que Víctor rompió a reír:

-No, maldición, no me enfrentaré a ti, pero tiene que existir algo más para ti, algo que te importe tanto o más que la venganza.

-La señorita Luna.

Admitió sin dudar, este se exasperó:

-¿Y yo?, ¿qué hay de mí?, ¿qué pasa conmigo Hermione?

Sin comprender, miró a este:

-¿Qué pasa contigo?

Totalmente atónito la miró, y seguidamente se llevó una mano a la frente:

-No es posible que seas tan ingenua, y que nunca te hayas dado cuenta.

¿Darse cuenta de qué?, su rostro debió hacer la pregunta por ella, pues Víctor se acercó de nuevo a ella y cogiendo sus manos entre las de él de nuevo suspiró:

-Esa es otra de las cosas que adoro de ti. Maldita seas Hermione, quiero que abandones esta locura, quiero que vengas conmigo, que nos marchemos juntos a Bulgaria, que nos alejemos de todo esto. Pero no lo harás, no irás, y con eso me estás condenando a mí también a regresar y quedarme, porque no permitiré que nada te pase, quieres venganza y proteger a Luna, muy bien,. Yo te quiero a ti, quiero protegerte y lo haré.

Así me odies por ello, haré lo imposible por mantenerte a salvo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Este sin añadir nada más cogió su rostro entre sus manos y se acercó a ella, antes de que pudiera entender lo que pretendía sintió los labios de este sobre los suyos.

Asustada y sobre todo sintiéndose mal, se apartó de Víctor, rápidamente llevó una de sus manos a sus labios y la imagen de Harry la asaltó, por segunda vez la habían besado.

Una frase que este le había dicho en una ocasión la asaltó de pronto: "No eres lo suficientemente rápida. Deberías haber impedido que te besara."

-¿Qué…? ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-Te amo Hermione, te quiero desde que éramos niños, y haré lo imposible para que me correspondas.

Esas palabras la dejaron helada:

-Yo, yo no, no es posible, Víctor, debes estar equivocado, eso no es…

-No lo digas, porque te puedo asegurar que sí que es amor, es exactamente lo mismo que tú sientes por ese muchacho de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

Esas palabras la dejaron paralizada, miró a este horrorizada, no, era imposible, ¿cómo demonios se había dado cuenta?, ¿tanto se le notaba?

-Puedes estar tranquila, solo alguien que te conozca lo suficiente se daría cuenta. ¿Por qué tan asustada?, ¿quién es él?

-No sé de qué me estás hablando, ese muchacho es el prometido de la heredera, es solamente un conocido.

-Vaya, así que ese es el motivo, por eso tu reacción, eso quiere decir que no debo temer, no puede tocarte, del mismo modo que tú no puedes tocarlo a él. De todas formas quiero saber el nombre de mi rival.

-No hay rival en nada Víctor, es un amigo, el futuro esposo de Luna, nada más, nunca se…

-Seguro que no, parece de buena casa, el honor y el deber lo atan, así que por ello no estoy tan preocupado, pero aun así quiero su nombre, no tienes que ocultarlo con tanto celo, a partir de ahora vendré a este colegio, y viendo la confianza ciega que tienes en él, pues le has pedido que cuide de Luna, quien se supone es tú prioridad, significa que es fuerte.

-Potter, Harry Potter.

Susurró sin más, esas palabras dejaron a Víctor helado por unos segundos, pero después sonrió de medio lado:

-Perfecto, entonces más fácil aún. Conseguiré que me veas prima, y más importante, te sacaré de esto.

Sin decir nada más, este se alejó de allí dejándola congelada en el lugar.

Tras la vuelta de Hermes, y al ver el estado de ensoñamiento en que ella se encontraba, se había despedido de todos y se había largado. ¿Qué podría haberle dicho este para tenerla así?

Enfadado se fue donde el lago y comenzó a tirar piedras a este, ¿a qué había venido ese tipo?, era evidente la felicidad de ella al verlo de vuelta, y su estado cuando regresó de hablar con él, ¿qué estaba pasando?

-Veo que estás de malas, quizás sería mejor regresar en otro momento.

Sorprendido se giró y se encontró de frente con el tipo que ocupaba sus pensamientos:

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Buscarte.

Dijo este simplemente:

-¿A mí?

Preguntó incrédulo:

-Sí, mira, no soy de andar con rodeos, así que te diré lo que quiero de ti. Te pido que delates ante todas las casas la condición de Hermione.

¿Hermione?, ¿Quién demonios era esa?

-¿Perdón?, temo que no sé de qué me estás hablando.

Este sonrió de medio lado:

-Sí lo sabes, fue más que evidente para mí, que sabes que es una mujer cuando la alejaste de mí. Del mismo modo que me percaté de que al igual que yo, deseas protegerla de todo lo que puedas, pues bien, de todos nosotros, tú, eres el único que puede conseguir salvarla de este mundo en que se ha metido ella sola.

Según iba hablando su respiración se iba acelerando y su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, Hermione, ese era su nombre, ese era el nombre verdadero de Hermes.

Se sintió sumamente estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta antes, pero peor se sintió, al darse cuenta de lo poco que sabía de ella, y encima ahora venía este maldito imbécil a hacérselo notar aún más.

-¿Y cómo se supone que haga eso?

-Si le dices a todos los altos cargos, que ella es una mujer, la obligarán a retirarse, a mí no me escucharán soy otro caballero, pero tú no.

-¿Y por qué crees que yo haría algo así?, ella es mi amiga, no voy a traicionarla así sin más.

-Tienes razón, es mejor verla morir a manos de cualquiera de los enemigos de la casa Ravenclove, que, que se enfade contigo por un tiempo.

Lo miró molesto por sus palabras y tirando las piedras que aún sostenía en su mano al suelo lo encaró:

-No pienso traicionarla, ¿me has escuchado?, y nadie le hará daño.

-Bonitas palabras de un iluso enamorado, pero ahora baja a la tierra Potter, la única manera de que no la perdamos es delatándola y alejándola de esa obsesiva venganza que quiere llevar a cabo. Si te crees el único enamorado de Hermione estás equivocado.

Yo la amo también, y haré lo imposible por sacarla de todo esto, si realmente la amas, deberías darte cuenta de que eres el único que podría salvarla.

Sin más se alejó de él dejándolo congelado en el lugar, antes de que terminara de perderse de vista inquirió:

-¿De qué estás hablando?, yo no estoy enamorado de nadie. –tras gritar eso, miró sus manos y susurró: -Eso es una locura, ¿verdad?


	10. Retando Caballeros

_**Hola a todos, espero os guste este nuevo cap.**_

_**Muchas gracias por los Reviews, y una mención especial a **__Bee'Castle, no puedo responder a tus Reviews porque no tienes cuenta, así que te digo por aquí, que gracias por tus palabras, y que espero que te guste la historia hasta el final, gracias por todos los Reviews tanto en Dónde estamos, como aquí;)_

_**La odisea**__: Si te parecía que ardía, ya me dirás que te parece el final de este cap, jajaja, te dejo que lo leas que seguro que lo disfrutaras, y más aún, que desearás matarme jajaja._

_Nos vemos en el siguiente buybuy ;)_

_**MSC2: **__Hola he intentado contestar tu reviews pero fanfic no me deja, dice que tienes la opción bloqueada, así que te contesto por aquí, gracias por leer y comentar, espero disfrutes de este nuevo cap, y aquí tienes lo que Harry contesta ;) buybuy y hasta el siguiente cap, espero sea pronto._

_**Chio: **__Espero no haber tardado mucho en esta ocasión, lamento si es así, pero es que con el curro es un poco complicado escribir y publicar, espero que te guste este cap. Nos vemos pronto o eso espero ;) Buybuy y hasta el siguiente cap._

_**Disfrutad de este nuevo cap, y por dios, no me mandéis demasiadas maldiciones imperdonables ¿si?, creo que deberéis reservarlas para más adelante.**_

_**Retando Caballeros:**_

Una vez más se encontraba comiendo en solitario en la torre de astronomía, más su mente volaba a mil y un sitios en lugar de donde deseaba estar.

-Supongo que te di en muchas cosas en las que pensar.

Al escuchar esa voz miró hacía el frente, no se molestó en saludar, tan solo lo miró desde donde se encontraba, era un tipo fuerte, y apuesto, no podía mentirse a sí mismo, el tipo había conseguido que una gran cantidad del cuerpo estudiantil femenino le tomara en cuenta.

-¿A qué has venido?

-Creo que no dije todo lo que quería decir, solo pedí algo de forma muy poco elegante, ni siquiera di mi nombre.

No dijo nada, tan solo cerró los ojos, la verdad es que ese dato carecía de importancia:

-Mi nombre es Víctor Krum, desde niño he vivido con los Granger, Hermione y Ben eran más hermanos que primos, aunque con ella la cosa cambió con el tiempo.

Ben y yo, solíamos practicar juntos ante Hermione, ella era la que se encargaba de curarnos cuando nos heríamos, era toda una señorita de alta cuna. Siempre quise eso para ella.

Y ella también lo deseaba, le gustaba ponerse diferentes vestidos y lucirlos ante nosotros, no te negaré que también solía entrenar con nosotros, era y es, una duelista increíble.

Y por lo que me han contado sin duda ha mejorado lo indecible, y difícilmente uno de los caballeros podrá quitarle el puesto que ahora posee.

Como futuro esposo de Luna, e hijo del regente ahora, eres plenamente consciente de todo lo que este debe soportar, del mismo modo que sabrás por todo lo que mi tío ha tenido que pasar hasta ahora.

Su vida no es tranquila, y si bien los retos dentro de esta institución son variados, no tienen ni punto de comparación con el exterior. Quiero salvarla de todo eso, quiero asegurarme que vive como su hermano deseaba que viviese, como ella deseaba vivir antes de que pasara lo que pasó.

Quiero verla sonreír como lo hacía antaño, verla girar con un vestido nuevo ilusionada con el siguiente baile.

Estoy seguro que del mismo modo que yo, no deseas verla herida, o tirada en una cama con la posibilidad de no despertar nunca, o peor, metida en un ataúd con la certeza de no volver a verla nunca más.

Estoy convencido de que desde ayer, y del mismo modo que yo, no has parado de pensar en todas las cosas que mi tío y tú padre han tenido que enfrentar y en las que le quedan, ¿estás seguro de que deseas que ella pase por ello?, esperaré tú respuesta esta noche en el lago.

Supo que se había marchado y abrió los ojos, maldito despreciable, ya le había amargado la comida, aunque realmente ya la tenía amargada de ante mano. Suspiro agotado, no había pegado ojo en toda la noche, ese inepto tenía razón, su mente, no había dejado de mostrarle infinidad de ocasiones en las que, él mismo, se había visto envuelto en ataques a su padre.

Y todas las veces que George Granger había sufrido más de una herida considerable por culpa de los mismos, ¿quería eso para Hermione?

Se revolvió el pelo furioso, ¡qué se supone que quería para ella?, ¿quería realmente algo?, ella era su amiga, una preciada amiga, nada más.

Se puso en pie al darse cuenta de que había llegado la hora en que había quedado con todos para entrenar algunos hechizos, Moddy había insistido en que asistieran todos, él no tenía ganas, pero al final Ron lo había convencido.

Agotado y frustrado por no entender nada, se dirigió a la sala, una vez allí se los encontró a todos muy animados, Ron y el resto lo saludaron enseguida, en cuanto localizó a Luna le sonrió de medio lado y se acercó a ella, Ron al ver que hacía esto, se acercó a su vez a Hagrid, Neville y Moddy:

-Se llevan muy bien, claro que es normal, ambos pertenecen a las altas esferas, pero me gusta ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Luna.

-Y a nosotros, pues significa que todo irá bien entre ellos.

Desconcertado, Ron miró a estos:

-¿Qué queréis decir con eso?

Neville y Hagrid lo miraron sin comprender y Moddy inquirió:

-Bueno, es evidente que si se llevasen mal, tendrían un problema en su futuro matrimonio, y sin duda eso no sería nada beneficioso para el resto de casas.

-¡Matri… qué?

Ron había palidecido y miraba hacía Luna y Harry como si lo que viese no fuese cierto: -Ellos están com…compro…

-Comprometidos sí.

Ron agachó la cabeza como si acabaran de darle con algo muy pesado en la misma, era la primera noticia que tenía, y entonces recordó las palabras del primer caballero, cuando le dijo que Luna ya tenía a quien amar.

Se habría esperado a cualquiera, pero a un cualquiera al que pudiera odiar por toda la eternidad, no a un cualquiera que resultara ser uno de sus mejores amigos, los miró una vez más, y suspiró.

Sin duda hacían una bella pareja, una bella y perfecta pareja de futuros regentes, más no era el único que miraba la escena, pues Hermione que acababa de llegar también los observaba desde la puerta.

En su rostro también portaba una sonrisa triste.

-Al fin estamos todos, es hora de comenzar.

Esas palabras, lo sacaron de su conversación con Luna y lo obligaron a mirar hacía la recién llegada, en cuanto hizo eso, las palabras de Víctor Krum lo asaltaron de lleno.

Pobre iluso enamorado.

¿Enamorado?, ¿podía realmente estar enamorado de ella?

Frunció el ceño, Moddy dijo algo de hacer parejas, y justo lo emparejó con ella, no protestó, tampoco dejó de mirarla.

Punto uno, era una muchacha simpática y amable, no podía negar eso.

Punto dos, era inteligente, e ingeniosa.

Comenzó a practicar el hechizo que Moddy decía, sin tomarle mucha importancia a la cosa, realmente estaba más pendiente de su cabeza que de otra cosa.

Punto tres, le encantaba su fortaleza, Merlín, ojala él tuviera la mitad de la misma, ella era fuerte y decidida, era claro que sabía lo que quería, y estaba dispuesta a luchar por ello, ¿pero era eso realmente lo que deseaba?

¿Quería ella solo venganza y proteger a Luna por siempre?, ¿abandonar la posibilidad de amar o incluso de tener una familia?, odiaba no saber más de ella, de sus deseos, aspiraciones, sueños, como odiaba a ese maldito primito indeseable.

¿Por qué no la había conocido cuando era una chica?, ¿por qué él no podía disfrutar de las sonrisas que decía que él había contemplado?, ¿o de sus juegos con vestidos y demás?

Furioso azotó su varita con tan mala suerte que hizo estallar uno de los ventanales de detrás de ella precisamente, asustado, soltó su varita y corrió hacía ella:

-¿Estás bien?

Ella se había agachado a tiempo y al mirarlo, no parecía que ningún cristal le hubiese dado:

-Sí, eso creo.

Pero cuando lo miró fijamente con una expresión algo asustada en su rostro, él vio un corte en su mejilla izquierda que comenzaba a sangrar, maldiciéndose por su estupidez, cogió su mano y tiró de ella.

-Vamos a la enfermería enseguida.

-¿A la…? un momento, yo estoy bien.

-No, no lo estás, tienes un corte en la mejilla.

Sin esperar y haciendo caso omiso a las protestas de esta tiró de ella y abandonaron la sala, ninguno se percató de que Luna miraba a ambos con una expresión seria:

-¿No está exagerando un poco?

Inquirió Ron un tanto extrañado por la actitud de este:

-Harry es muy amable, y seguramente se sentirá culpable.

Expuso Neville como si nada.

En el pasillo Hermione consiguió soltarse del agarre de este, molesta:

-¿Qué se supone que haces?

-¿Qué más?, Madame Ponfrey tiene que revisar eso.

Hermione se llevó una mano hacía el corto y se froto este manchando un poco su cara en el proceso:

-Maldita sea Harry, ¿no ves que no es nada?

Este frunció el ceño, sacó un pañuelo de su túnica y se acercó a ella, sin pedir permiso acercó su mano hasta su mejilla y limpió la misma con el pañuelo:

-Te has puesto perdida.

Enfadada le arrebató el pañuelo de la mano y lo miró, sus ojos ámbar chispeaban:

-Ya está bien, termina con esto.

Este la miro perdido:

-¿Con qué?, ¿de qué estás hablando?

Hermione miró a su alrededor y sin más cogió su mano y tiró de él, abrió una puerta y tras empujarlo a él al interior, entró ella seguidamente.

No calculó el espacio donde se metía, por lo que cuando cerró la puerta y se giró a encararlo, se encontró a una distancia muy pequeña de este, pero su enfado era tal, que ni cuenta se dio:

-Quiero que te detengas, no necesito esto, se supone que eres mi amigo, y eso es lo que quiero. No un caballero andante que venga a protegerme con su brillante armadura.

Si vas a tratarme como a una chica, puedes apostar que todo se termina aquí, no necesito que me protejas, sé hacerlo sola, no estaré feliz con ello.

Harry se había quedado sin respiración por unos segundos, y la miraba tan fijamente que por unos instantes su enfado desapareció, él alargó su mano hacía su rostro, pero la detuvo a escasos centímetros del mismo, para seguidamente y pillándola por sorpresa, comenzar a revolverle el cabello con fuerza.

Estaba luchando por logar que parara, y se perdió la expresión asustada que cubrió el rostro de este por unos segundos. Seguidamente este sin dejar de molestarla inquirió:

-Nunca podría verte como a una frágil y pobre chica, no lo eres, de verdad pensé que ese corte era más.

Ante esas palabras, abrió la puerta y abandonó el lugar donde estaban, antes de que pudiera irse del todo agarró su mano, este se giró a mirarla y ella se acercó mostrándole el pañuelo que antes le había quitado:

-Gracias por esto, lo lavaré y te lo regresaré como nuevo.

La sonrisa que le dedico, lo dejó por unos instantes completamente perdido, se soltó de su agarre e inquirió:

-Iré por algo de beber, luego nos vemos.

Se despidió de ella con la mano mientras se alejaba, y se quedó viéndolo hasta que se perdió de vista, en cuanto eso pasó, ella llevó el pañuelo hasta su rostro, un olor a menta la asaltó y no pudo evitar sonreír ante el mismo.

Harry tras girar la esquina echó a correr todo lo que pudo, una vez creyó que se había alejado lo suficiente se agachó ocultando su rostro entre sus manos:

"_Si vas a tratarme como a una chica, puedes apostar que todo se termina aquí, no necesito que me protejas, sé hacerlo sola, no estaré feliz con ello."_

Tras recordar la expresión de ella al agradecerle, se sonrojó inevitablemente_:_

-¿En serio?

No, no podía ser, ¿verdad?, él no podía haberse enamorado de Hermione, pues si eso era así, acababa de cometer la peor estupidez del mundo.

Pues él, estaba prometido a la heredera, se puso en pie y se apoyó en la pared, cerró los ojos y la sonrisa de ella lo embargó, obligándolo a él también a sonreír:

-Idiota, Harry, eres idiota, ¿qué se supone que vas a hacer ahora?

Neville paseaba por los pasillos del castillo derecho al invernadero, tan pendiente estaba de ello que no se percató de que ante él se paraba el primo de Hermione, el cual lo observaba con cierto desdén, cuando cayó en la cuenta, este empuñó su varita y lo apuntó.

Desconcertado Neville lo miró, antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento, Víctor se encontraba frente a él y él estaba pegado a la pared:

-Se te da de vicio ser pasivo ¿verdad?

-¿Qué?, ¿a qué viene esto?, ¿no eres el primo de Hermes?

Víctor frunció el ceño y tras suspirar movió su varita y Neville quedó libre:

-Es igual, aparentemente no eres mi enemigo, ¿no?, muy bien, por el siguiente.

Dejando a Neville sin comprender absolutamente nada, Víctor se alejó de allí algo molesto, en su camino, se encontró con otro de los que acompañaba a Hermione, el pelirrojo, ni más ni menos que Ronald Weasley, a este sí que le tenía ganas, sin dudar se lanzó hacía él, Ron lo vio llegar, pero estaba tan sorprendido de que se abalanzara sobre él en pleno pasillo que se quedó estático, antes de llegar a golpearlo Víctor se detuvo en seco:

-¿Acaso sabías que iba a detenerme?

-¿A qué estás jugando Krum?

Enfadado, este le hizo una zancadilla desde atrás y lo dejó caer al suelo para decir mientras se alejaba:

-Tienes muchas aberturas Weasley, ni siquiera sé cómo puedes ser un caballero.

-¿Qué?, ¿quién demonios te has creído que eres?

Inquirió molesto este, pero Víctor ya no lo escuchó, pues se alejó de allí enfadado, ya había probado a los cuatro malditos caballeros que se habían unido a Hermione y la heredera, y ninguno había reaccionado a su provocación, eran unos estúpidos sin sangre.

¿Cómo Hermione se había rodeado de gente tan estúpida e inservible?, los mejores caballeros aún quedaban por duelar y si el Weasley la había dejado en la enfermería, no pensaba permitir que Snape, Sirius o incluso Dumbledore se enfrentaran a ella.

Al dirigirse a los jardines, se encontró, con que Luna, Hermione y Potter se encontraban juntos leyendo cada cual un libro, Luna y Potter compartían opiniones sobre uno en cuestión, cuando vio que Potter se acercaba a Hermione para decirle algo, no dudó en intervenir, no pensaba dejarles margen a esos dos.

-Primito, ¿puedes venir un momento?, tenemos que hablar de algo importante.

Hermione lo recibió con una sonrisa y soltó rápidamente el libro, Potter los miró a ambos seriamente e inquirió:

-Se llevan muy bien ustedes dos, además, tienen el mismo color de ojos.

-Sí es cierto, pero no solo nos llevamos bien Potter, nos queremos mucho.

Tras decir esto, cogió a Hermione de la mano y se la llevó de allí:

-¿Por qué has dicho eso?

-Tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿De qué?, dime lo que quieras rápido, debo volver con Luna.

-¿Está con Potter no?, se supone que confías plenamente en ese tipo.

Hermione sonrió de medio lado e inquirió:

-Sí, tienes toda la razón, esta con Harry.

Molesto soltó su mano, ¿cómo podía confiar tanto en Potter?

-¿De qué querías hablar Víctor?

-Moddy, Hagrid, Neville y Weasley son caballeros, ¿ya has vencido a todos no?

-Así es.

-Ya veo, he probado su fuerza. Y no son para nada buenos.

Asustada ante sus palabras lo miró:

-¿Qué has…?, ¿qué has hecho Víctor?

-Y ese Potter en el que tanto confías, él es débil. Vale que tiene buenas notas y destaca en algunas cosas, pero ninguno es una fuerza valida, te has rodeado de inútiles.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Y al ser inútiles, se convierten directamente en peligrosas. –Víctor dio un paso hacia ella y alargó su mano para acariciar su rostro: -Hermione, me hice fuerte y voy a ocupar el puesto de primer caballero, solo lo diré una vez más, retírate de tú posición de caballero Hermione.

Sorprendida por esas palabras, apartó la mano de este con brusquedad e inquirió mirándolo fijamente:

-Si quiere que renuncie a mi posición como primer caballero, entonces proponga un duelo.

Molesto grito:

-No puedo hacer algo como eso, ¿te lo dije no?, Hermione, Te amo.

-Víctor, desde que pasó lo que pasó, siempre quise ser primer caballero, quería vengar la muerte de mi hermano, proteger a Luna, pero nunca me he sentido tan segura de poder conseguirlo como ahora. ¿Sabes la razón?, porque ahora ellos están ahí, conmigo, dispuestos a luchar a mi lado, a ser mi apoyo y quiero que sepas algo Víctor, no voy a permitir que les hagas daño, ellos son muy importantes para mí.

Apretando con fuerza sus puños susurró:

-No vas a escucharme ¿no?

Hermione desvió la mirada de él:

-Lo siento Víctor.

Sin más se alejó de allí, dejándolo a él más molesto aun, al mirar por la ventana, se percató de que ya había llegado la hora de recibir la otra respuesta que esperaba.

Solo deseaba que fuera la acertada, caminó hasta el lago y observó a Potter que se encontraba apoyado contra el árbol y parecía dormir, con desdén inquirió:

-¿Cómo puede encontrar algo en lo que confiar ahí?

-¿Qué vienes a buscar Krum?

Preguntó este con indiferencia:

-Vengo a escuchar tú respuesta.

Potter se giró a mirarlo fijamente y seguidamente se puso en pie:

-Ya, es verdad.

-Imagino que habrás llegado a la misma conclusión que yo, la única forma de que podamos proteger a Hermione es…

-¿Sabes?, tenías razón en algo.

Lo miró esperando que continuara, este se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y tras golpear una piedra inquirió:

-Es como tú dijiste, parece que la quiero.

Esas palabras las dijo mirándolo fijamente, a lo que él respondió con una sonrisa:

-Ya veo, así que vas a cooperar ¿verdad?

Este se encogió de hombros y sonriendo de medio lado inquirió:

-Me temo que no.

Esas palabras lo dejaron completamente congelado, lo miró sin comprender:

-¿Cómo has dicho?

-Ese es el camino que yo he escogido, ¿está bien no?

-¿Bien?, ¿qué estás diciendo?, tu posición es muy poco adecuada, ¿piensas solo ver como la chica a la que amas se pone en riesgo?

-Evidentemente que no.

-¿Qué?, pero si acabas de decir, te estás contradiciendo a ti mismo.

-No, no lo estoy haciendo.

Exasperado inquirió:

-¿Cómo qué no?, estás diciendo que vas a permitir que ella siga así y que…

Este lo miró fijamente e inquirió:

-No lo estás entendiendo, voy a seguir paso a paso el camino que la chica que quiero ha escogido, lo veré con mis propios ojos, por eso, voy a protegerla.

La mirada verde esmeralda de este, brillaba tanto, pese a la oscuridad, que por unos instantes se quedó sin saber que decir.

-No voy a permitir que nadie la hiera, ni me la arrebaten.

-Dices muchas cosas, pero, ¿crees que tienes esa clase de poder?

-No lo sé, quizás no debería decir esto tal y como tú piensas, pero si digo que voy a protegerla, es que voy a hacerlo.

-Si tan seguro estás de eso, muy bien, vamos a probar tú fuerza, te reto a un duelo.

-Uf, que pereza.

Inquirió este con desdén, para seguidamente sacar sus manos de los bolsillos y mirarlo fijamente:

-Verás, me he enterado de lo que has hecho a Neville y el resto, no quiero arreglar esto con magia, prefiero usar estos, más al estilo muggle, además, para una pelea de caballeros, esto es más que suficiente.

Alzó uno de sus puños cerrado y sonrió.

Molesto por su respuesta y palabras, no dudo en tomar su palabra, ambos se enzarzaron en una pelea sin dudar en golpearse uno al otro, realmente el tipo era fuerte.

Tras una buena tanda de golpes, ambos se separaron:

-Realmente eres alguien a tener en cuenta.

-Gracias, tú también. ¿Así que quieres ser su príncipe Krum?

Molesto lo miró mientras se sostenía el costado derecho:

-Nadie dijo eso. Ella es importante para mí, solo deseo protegerla.

Sin más lanzó un nuevo puñetazo contra Potter, este lo esquivó y cogiendo su brazo inquirió:

-Si tanto la valoras, valora su opinión, ve el camino que ella desea tomar.

Este le propino otro puñetazo en el estómago y cayó al suelo:

-Cállate, sé perfectamente el camino que desea, no deberías decirme nada de esto. Tú, maldito indeseable que has caído en un amor prohibido, lo único que tú deberías ver es el camino de Luna.

Le propino otro puñetazo y Potter ahora cayó con él al suelo, este lo empujó lejos de él:

-¿Crees que no lo sé?, pero nadie está hablando de eso ahora, solo, ¿por qué no tomamos nosotros el mismo camino juntos, el camino de protegerlas?, tú siempre has estado con ellas.

Entiendo que Hermione es preciada para ti, pero si tanto deseas protegerla, ¿no crees que deberías desear proteger todo de ella?, dices que ella es una chica dulce, pero ha escogido el camino de un caballero, es una decisión que ha tomado ella misma. ¿con qué cara la mirarás si decides interponerte en su camino?

No creas que ha sido fácil para mí tomar la decisión que he tomado, pero es verdad, la amo, y quiero protegerla, proteger su cuerpo, sus sonrisas, su rostro, quiero proteger su vida, pero también sus sentimientos, y si la amas, ¿no crees que también deberías proteger los mismos?

-Cállate, maldita sea cállate.

-¿Qué decides?, ¿terminamos esto?

Furioso y frustrado, le lanzó un puñetazo que este volvió a esquivar y sin más ambos cayeron en la hierba con las respiraciones agitadas y sangrando por varios lados.

Luna y Hermes caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts derechos a su próxima clase, la segunda se preguntaba donde se había metido Harry, pues no lo había visto en toda la mañana, y cuando Luna preguntó por este a Neville y el resto, le habían dicho que no sabían nada de él.

Estaban por entrar en clase de pociones cuando el profesor Dumbledore apareció por allí:

-Vaya, que curioso, no esperaba encontrarla aquí señorita, más bien creí que estaría en la enfermería.

Luna miró a éste desconcertada por sus palabras:

-¿En la enfermería?

-Sí, creí que ambos irían a ver al joven Potter, tenía entendido que eran grandes amigos.

-¿Harry está en la enfermería?

Luna miró de reojo a Hermes, pues había sido ella la que había preguntado, Dumbledore lo miró fijamente y seguidamente declaró:

-Así es primer caballero, el joven Potter por lo visto tuvo una contienda y se encuentra en la misma desde anoche.

Hermes miró unos instantes a Dumbledore e iba a marcharse cuando recordó donde estaba y en compañía de quien. No podía, ella no debía marcharse de allí, no había cerca nadie que pudiera estar con Luna.

Apretó los puños molesta y Dumbledore retomó la palabra:

-El joven Krum tampoco quedó bien parado, aunque parece que está mejor que el señor Potter.

-¿Krum?

Preguntó Luna interesada y ella miró a Dumbledore sin comprender:

-Sí, este también está en la enfermería, por lo visto, ambos jóvenes discrepan con respecto a algo, y creyeron esa una buena forma de aclarar sus puntos de vista, tengo curiosidad por saber el resultado de la misma.

Sin decir nada más, se alejó de allí, Luna y Hermes se quedaron en el lugar sin terminar de entrar a clase de pociones.

-Debemos entrar.

Escuchó que Hermes decía, Luna miró a esta unos instantes, realmente estaba afectada por la noticia que acababa de darle Dumbledore, pero ahora la preocupada era ella, ¿a qué se debía su estado?, su sexto sentido, le decía que a Hermione le sucedía algo:

-No es preciso que seamos tan pulcros, si un amigo o pariente está en la enfermería pode…

-No, su educación es la prioridad, esos necios pueden esperar.

Sorprendida, contempló como Hermione ingresaba a la clase de pociones, y sin más entró tras de ella.

La clase fue algo tediosa y pesada, no podía negar que estaba preocupada por Harry, ¿en qué podían haber estado en desacuerdo él y el primo de Hermione?, miró hacía esta y la vio copiando como siempre, como agradecía que ella fuera a su mismo curso, sino seguramente estaría perdida.

En cuanto el timbre sonó, no pensó ni en recoger, se puso en pie rápidamente y salió de la clase, escuchó a Hermione llamarla, pero al girarse para mirarla, la vio recoger rápidamente sus cosas y las de ella misma y guardarlas sin ningún cuidado en la mochila de ella.

Por ello salió de la clase para esperarla fuera, en cuanto salió una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-Señorita Luna, espéreme.

-Hola.

Su cabello negro estaba terriblemente revuelto, más que de costumbre, y su rostro contaba con varias gasas que cubrían sin duda algunos golpes bien recibidos, también tenía un pequeño corte en una de sus cejas, sin embargo estaba apoyado en el ventanal, como si su aspecto fuera el mejor del mundo.

Sus ojos verdes brillaban con una vida que hechizaban a cualquiera que los mirara, y esa arrebatadora sonrisa, era la que le había hecho a ella sonreír al verlo. Era apuesto, era simpático, un galán en toda regla, pero sin los muchos defectos que tenían algunos.

Tenía defectos, como cualquier humano, era un holgazán, no respetaba las normas, sin duda, era un busca pleitos, no tenía el don de la palabra o el oportunismo, pero siempre estaba.

No se mentiría, estaba segura de que un matrimonio entre ellos funcionaría a las mil maravillas, pero también sabía con certeza ciega, que este se basaría plenamente en la amistad y la confianza, ¿podía vivir ella sin amor?, siempre había soñado con ese amor imposible y único, ese verdadero amor que te arrebata el alma y te quema en lo más hondo, el que lucha contra todas las barreras y las vence.

Un amor tan puro y real que todos deben rendirse al mismo, y lo había vivido, sí que lo había vivido, durante un corto periodo de tiempo, pues se lo habían arrebatado cruelmente, cuando Hermes había entrado en su vida.

Cuanto había luchado por negarle que se convirtiera en su primer caballero, pero la chica era terca como una mula, y lo peor, se parecía demasiado a su hermano.

A ese cabezota e irrespetuoso de Ben Granger, ese loco amante del peligro y tremendamente divertido.

Ese amor perdido y que sabía nunca recuperaría, porque algo que ha muerto, ya no puede regresar. Cuando Hermione le había preguntado si sabía lo que era estar enamorada, o claro que lo sabía, pero nunca le había confesado que ese amor por el que le preguntaba, era precisamente su hermano mayor.

Este la estaría odiando si la veía desde donde quiera que estuviese, pues había puesto a su preciado tesoro de hermana en peligro constante. Le había arrebatado la posibilidad de una vida única, una vida como la de ella, pero con mayores libertades.

Desde que Víctor había llegado, se había estado preguntando siempre lo mismo, ¿había hecho lo correcto?, Víctor tenía razón en odiarla, Hermione era hermosa, y sin duda merecía amar a alguien, y que la amasen, pero si seguía el camino de primer caballero eso quedaba descartado para ella, ¿quién admitiría ese camino que ella había escogido?

Nadie, además, nadie sabía su condición de mujer, ¿quién se fijaría en ella entonces?

Y lo peor de todo, era que ella sí que se había fijado en alguien.

-¿No pensáis ni decirme hola?

-Será mejor que nos marchemos señorita, o llegaremos tarde a nuestra siguiente clase.

Miró a Hermes y seguidamente de reojo a Harry, este había borrado su sonrisa y se había separado de la pared:

-Un momento, ¿es que no vais a saludarme?

-Hola Harry.

Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado, esto iba a ser interesante sin ninguna duda, Harry ni pareció escucharla, y al ver que Hermes se alejaba, Harry frunció el ceño y la siguió:

-Un momento, ¿en serio?, venga ya, ¿qué te sucede?, ¿se puede saber que he hecho ahora?

Hermes se detuvo y lo encaró, su semblante era serio:

-¿A qué cree que está jugando?, le advertí que su imagen debía ser intachable, y aquí está, cuando creí que había cambiado, me doy la vuelta y se enreda en una pelea sin venir a cuento. ¿Por qué demonios se peleó con mi primo?

Luna sonrió al ver que este la miraba incrédulo, no obstante se sorprendió al ver como este apretaba los puños y la miraba enfadado:

-Ese asunto solo nos incumbe a él y a mí, de todas formas, ¿a qué viene que vuelvas a tratarme de usted?, ¿tanto te molesta que le haya dado su merecido a ese imbécil de tu maldito primo?

Su sonrisa desapareció y abrió los ojos sorprendida, miró a Hermione que había entrecerrado los ojos y lo miraba terriblemente enfadada:

-No pareces haber sido el vencedor, más bien creo que te dieron una buena paliza, y me alegro Potter, pues ya era hora de que alguien te bajara esos humos.

Hermione apartó a este furiosa y se largó, alarmada, vio como Harry se disponía a seguirla, más rápidamente cogió a este del brazo y lo obligó a que la mirara, en cuanto este se giró a mirarla furioso, pareció darse cuenta de algo y se soltó de ella.

-Maldita sea, te juro que no comprendo nada.

-Es su primo, y parece que su vuelta ha venido acompañada de varios recuerdos dolorosos, Hermes no se encuentra bien, mejor será dejarlo solo un tiempo, seguro que se le pasará.

Harry no la miró, tan solo inquirió:

-¿Sabes?, me da igual, me cansé, quizás esto es lo mejor, es absurdo.

Sin más se marchó, lo vio alejarse y borró su sonrisa, ¿en qué malditos líos se acababan de meter?, se dirigió hacía su torre, ya no tenía ninguna clase más, por eso sabía que Hermes se había largado derecha a la torre, se había dado cuenta de su enfado al escucharla decir lo de su siguiente clase, pues era evidente que deseaba no hablar con Harry.

Al llegar a la torre se encontró con su mochila y la de esta tiradas en la sala, ¿estaría en su cuarto?

Subió hasta el cuarto de ella e iba a entrar cuando escuchó que esta decía:

-¿Cómo pudiste?, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

-Es cosa mía.

-¿Otro igual?

-¿Él no te dijo la razón?, claro que no, pero que idiota soy, nunca lo haría.

-¿Y de qué estás hablando ahora?

-Nada, solo tranquilízate ¿quieres?, no es para tanto.

-¿No?, ¿tú le has visto la cara?

Escuchó la risa de Víctor y se acercó un poco más a la puerta:

-Sí, bueno, quería desquitarme un poco con él, que sepas que odio ese rostro suyo, lo golpee en el mismo todo lo que pude, pero el muy cretino hasta con ese aspecto parece apuesto. Hay gente con suerte.

-¿Te estás escuchando?, maldito seas Víctor.

-Anda quédate tranquila, y deja de echarme la bronca, aunque no lo parezca, yo salí peor parado, te agradará saber que ganó la pelea.

Al escuchar unos pasos acercarse a la puerta, ella se alejó, la puerta se abrió y escuchó a Hermione decir.

-¿Cómo esperas que te crea?, no veo ninguna marca en tú rostro.

Víctor se giró desde fuera de la habitación, se subió la camiseta y reveló una venda alrededor de su pecho y varios moretones se hacían visibles bajo la misma:

-Si, ya, parece ser que mis ojos lo perturbaban un poco, ¿cuál crees que puede ser el motivo?

Sin más Víctor se fue de allí guiñándole un ojo a esta, Luna se aguantó una risita y decidió marcharse, lo mejor era dejar a Hermione sola.

Respiró hondo, lo que estaba por hacer no estaba muy seguro de que fuera una buena idea:

-¿Mañana lo harás?

-Sí, James me ha pedido que actúe cuanto antes, teme mucho lo que pueda suceder.

-¿Sabes lo que esto puede causar?

-Sí, quizás no me hable durante unos días, pero se le pasará, me aprecia demasiado.

-Espero no te equivoques Sirius, o puedes conseguir un enfado por parte de Harry eterno.

-Bueno, si esa es la recompensa que tengo por intentar mantenerlo con vida, muy bien, que así sea.

Frunció el ceño, ¿de qué estaban hablando?, apretó su varita en la mano y escuchó que susurraban a su lado.

-¿Listo Potter?

Miró a su acompañante y tras volver a respirar asintió, sin dudar un segundo y afianzando su varita en su mano derecha salió de donde se encontraba, no miró a las dos personas que se habían detenido al verlo surgir.

-¿Harry?, ¿qué se supone que haces aquí?

-No dejaré de hablarte Sirius, porque lo que planeas hacer no lo harás. Ni tú ni Remus efectuaréis un desafío.

Al levantar su mirada hacía los dos hombres que habían hecho las veces de tíos con él, se los encontró mirándolo con un semblante serio, uno que nunca antes les había visto.

-Perdona por esto Harry, pero creo que no comprendo tus palabras.

Suspiró al ver que Remus tomaba la palabra, y sin dudar levantó la mano derecha, con la que sujetaba la varita y dejó salir unas chispas de esta:

-Yo os reto a un duelo a ambos, si salgo victorioso, los dos, abandonaréis vuestra determinación de convertiros en el primer caballero, y juraréis lealtad a Luna y Hermes.

Esas palabras hicieron a ambos hombres tensarse y cambiar su expresión de sorpresa a una de suma determinación, Sirius en concreto miró fijamente a su ahijado, ¿qué demonios llevaba a este a actuar de esa forma?

-¿Quieres un duelo de dos contra uno?, Creí que te habíamos educado de tal forma, que nunca te creyeras tan subido como para pronunciar tales desafíos.

Sonrió de medio lado:

-He hicisteis un gran trabajo, por ello no estoy solo.

-Caballero Remus Lupin, os reto a un duelo, si perdéis, desistiréis de vuestro propósito por convertiros en primer caballero y juraréis lealtad a la heredera y a su primer caballero, yo el caballero Víctor Krum ejerzo mi derecho para solicitar este duelo.

Víctor se había colocado a su lado y también tenía su varita en alto, de ambas varitas salían chispas rojas, y de los ojos de ambos jóvenes se desprendía determinación y decisión.

Sirius y Remus se miraron unos segundos, y ambos a la par sacaron sus respectivas varitas:

-Pese a que no eres un caballero, y no tendría por qué jurar que dejaré mi propósito de convertirme en primer caballero, está bien Harry, acepto tú duelo, pero si pierdes, tendrás que tener una larga charla conmigo.

-No recuerdo precisar perder un duelo para tener contigo una charla.

-Ya, pero en esta, no habrá secretos.

Ambos se miraron fijamente uno al otro y Harry asintió a sus palabras:

-Muy bien, acabas de darme un motivo mayor para no perder, del que ya tenía.

Esas palabras hicieron a Sirius fruncir el ceño, la mirada de Harry era tan sumamente seria y decidida, nunca antes lo había visto así, y eso lo hizo sonreír interiormente, no sabía lo que movía a Harry, pero le agradaba ver esa determinación en él.

-Mira tú, esto no me lo esperaba.

Escuchó que decía Remus a su lado.

-Un pequeño entrenamiento no nos vendrá mal.

-Siempre tan optimista viejo amigo, espero que no quedemos mucho en ridículo.

Hermes y Luna se encontraban con Neville, Ron, Moddy y Hagrid sentados en el gran salón, el silencio estaba en el ambiente, ninguno parecía tener tema de conversación, la única que parecía divertida por algo era Luna.

Iba ella a hablar, cuando pasó algo que nadie se hubiera imaginado que sucedería. Por la puerta del gran salón entraron cuatro personas, una de ellas se quedó apoyada en el umbral de la puerta con ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y mirando fijamente lo que sucedería a continuación.

Luna, que los había visto entrar, miró a Hermes a su lado, esta estaba lo suficiente enfadada que podía mandar al diablo a todo aquel que la molestara, y no estaba muy segura de que ese fuera idóneo.

-Señorita Luna.

La voz de Víctor, tan ceremoniosa le dio pánico, no obstante Hermes ahora sí, noto la presencia de los tres ante ellas, y enseguida los miró preparada para lo que se avecinaba.

Víctor Krum se colocó ante ella, la miró fijamente y se hincó de una rodilla ante ella, sosteniendo su varita contra su pecho inquirió en voz lo suficientemente alta, para que todo el mundo lo escuchara:

-Yo, el caballero Víctor Krum, ofrezco mi lealtad y juro que protegeré a la heredera y al primer caballero en todo momento, incluso entregando mi vida si fuese preciso.

-¿Víctor qué…?

La voz de Hermes quedó interrumpida al ver que Remus Lupin hincaba a su vez una rodilla en el suelo e inquiría:

-Yo, el caballero Remus Lupin, ofrezco mi lealtad y juro que protegeré a la heredera y al primer caballero en todo momento, incluso entregando mi vida si fuese preciso.

El silencio se había establecido en el lugar, todos miraban sin llegar a creerse lo que estaba pasando, incluso Albus Dumbledore se había acercado al lugar.

Luna miró de reojo a Harry, el cual seguía en la misma posición que antes, y miraba seriamente, al tercer integrante del trío, al mirar ella misma hacía este, se encontró con un Sirius Black, que presentaba más la imagen de un niño pequeño enfurruñado, que de un adulto hecho y derecho.

Cuando Sirius notó su mirada, la miró fijamente, sus ojos grises se desviaron para mirar fijamente a Hermes, al cual fulminó con la mirada, este ni siquiera hizo el amago de hincar la rodilla como los otros dos, y tan solo dijo malhumorado:

- Yo, el caballero Sirius Black, ofrezco mi lealtad y juro que protegeré a la heredera y al primer caballero en todo momento, incluso entregando mi vida si fuese preciso. –Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, se giró a mirar a Harry e inquirió molesto: -¿Contento?, ahora tú y yo vamos a tener una larga charla muchacho.

Sin más se largó de allí, miró de reojo a Hermes, quien acababa de darse cuenta de que Harry estaba allí.

-¿Harry?, ¿qué se supone que pasa aquí?, ¿por qué es todo esto?

-Como heredera de Ravenclove, acepto sus promesas de lealtad, podéis poneros en pie.

Enseguida obedecieron y Hermes no dudo un segundo en coger a Víctor de la mano y tirar de él.

-Venga un momento conmigo caballero Krum.

Sin más ambos desaparecieron, esta lo llevó a un aula cerca de allí:

-¿Qué se supone que haces?, creí que dijiste que…

-Te protegería, y eso pienso hacer Hermione. Has elegido este camino, muy bien, yo lo seguiré contigo.

-¿Te estás dando cuenta lo que te puede suceder?, ¿el peligro en el que te estás metiendo?, por lo que más quieras Víctor, deja esto, regresa a Bulgaria y no te metas, nunca quisiste esto.

Víctor la miró incrédulo, sin poder creerse lo que esta le decía:

-¿Te estás escuchando?, el otro día me dijiste que te dejara en paz continuar con todo esto, me reclamaste que me metiera en tus decisiones, e ilumíname en algo, ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo tú ahora?, ¿qué quieres librarme de todo ese peligro?, ¿Qué me marche por lo que más quiero? –enfadado la agarro por los hombros y la acercó a él, la fue a besar, pero Hermione consiguió esquivar su beso y le puso la mejilla, él se acercó a su oído:- Tú eres lo que más quiero Hermione, y pese a saber que no soy correspondido, no te dejaré sola, has elegido este camino, muy bien, yo lo seguiré contigo. Si deseas que desista, ya sabes lo que debes hacer. Abandonar conmigo.

Sin más la soltó y se marchó de allí.

Hermione se quedó allí encerrada y completamente sola, en esos momentos entendía perfectamente a Víctor, siempre lo había entendido, pero saber que ahora él estaba también en peligro no le agradaba en absoluto.

Harry se encontraba en el cuarto piso apoyado en la pared a la espera de que la siguiente clase terminara, Víctor había ido a encarar a Snape, y él, sin consultar con Víctor, había decidido ocuparse de otro caballero en particular.

Uno que le debía una.

El timbre sonó y levantó la vista, clavándola en la puerta ante él.

No tardó mucho en que esta se abriera y la primera en salir fue la maestra, McGonagall lo miró seriamente y se acercó a él.

-Tiene tiempo para perderlo enfrente de mi puerta, ¿pero no puede asistir a mí clase?

-¿Tenía ahora esta clase?

McGonagall lo miró sin poder creerse lo que le estaba preguntando:

-Joven Potter, ¿ha si quiera por curiosidad, ya no diga que le preste mucha atención, mirado su horario?

Harry frunció el ceño intentando recordar si lo había hecho en alguna ocasión.

-Déjelo, no responda, ¿qué deseaba?

-Bueno, realmente no la esperaba a usted, más bien a uno de sus alumnos.

McGonagall lo miró unos instantes y seguidamente negó:

-Definitivamente no entiendo a Albus, sin embargo él sí parece comprenderlo a usted a la perfección. El joven Diggory es un estudiante ejemplar y pertenece al cuerpo estudiantil, no lo deje muy mal trecho joven Potter. Y de ya le informo que tiene que limpiar las mazmorras.

-¿Perdón?

Preguntó sin comprender y sorprendido de que supiera la razón exacta de su presencia en ese pasillo:

-Ese es su castigo por lo que se dispone a hacer, su pelea con el joven Krum, no fue castigada porque este reconoció que comenzó la discusión, su padrino evidentemente no dijo ni mu de su duelo ilegal, pero sabiendo de ante mano que piensa repetir la hazaña, no dude que esta vez no se libra, lo esperará el profesor Snape las próximas tres tardes en las mismas.

Él sonrió de medio lado:

-Eso puede discutirse profesora, además, es posible que el profesor Snape, no pueda llevar a cabo ese castigo en particular.

Sin más y al ver que Diggory salía de la clase en compañía de otro muchacho de la misma edad, se acercó a él.

No obstante no pudo hablar en el acto, porque Diggory se giró molesto dándole la espalda a Harry para decir:

-Mira Barty, si lo que deseas es un duelo, dilo alto y claro, no soy un maldito cobarde, y nadie me ha vencido con anterioridad, y el único que lo hizo y que se podía considerar mi rival y mejor amigo, ya no está entre nosotros.

-Es verdad, creo que se llamaba Ben, ¿no?, sí, ¿dices que ese era el único que te venció? –el tipo ese Barty formó una sonrisa torcida en sus labios: -Pues tienes razón, es mejor dejarte en paz, no quiero tener que matarte tan pronto, me pareces muy divertido.

-¿Matarme?, ¿quién te has creído que eres indeseable?, cuando quieras te muestro quien puede matar a quien.

-Sé quién soy, El caballero Barty Crouch, …-Harry no llegó a escuchar lo siguiente a esas palabras, su mente estaba volviendo a la vez que Malfoy le habló, aquella que pareció quererle advertir del tipo ahora delante de él.

¿Ese era el gran peligro?, lo examinó detenidamente, cabello algo largo, ojos algo grandes y expresivos, mirada divertida rozando el sarcasmo, su boca era fina, tenía un cuerpo delgado, elegante, lo que significaba que era de buena familia.

Y ahora que pensaba eso, recordó que él había oído hablar de los Crouch, una familia bastante adinerada, con fuertes lazos en la política y justicia, tanto que su padre era el que ejercía la misma, él decidía quien iba a prisión o quien no, en definitiva, ese tipo era la ley mágica.

Otra cosa que sabía de los Crouch, es que Sirius odiaba al padre con toda su alma, aún desconocía el porqué de ello, sabía que tenía que ver con el hermano menor de Sirius, Regulus, pero poco más.

Pese a que él no estaba escuchando, la conversación siguió su curso sin esperarlo, y vio como Crouch rompía a reír y se alejaba de allí sin más, comprobó que Diggory no era tan calmado como aparentaba cuando lanzó sus cosas al suelo furioso.

Seguidamente las recogió y se giró encontrándose de cara con él:

-Vaya, esto sí que es una sorpresa, el hijo del supremo ante mí, ¿a qué debo este honor?

-Hay algo que debemos tratar tú y yo.

Diggory lo miró por unos instantes:

-No recuerdo tener nada pendiente contigo, si eres tan amable de refrescarme la memoria.

Sin más comenzó a caminar, pasó por su lado dejándolo atrás y él dijo:

-Tiene que ver con ciertas prácticas de baile.

Diggory se detuvo:

-Ya caigo, sin embargo, eso es algo entre el primer caballero y yo señor Potter, por muy amigo que sea usted de este, no tiene derecho a intervenir en esto, el primer caballero y yo tenemos cuentas pasadas que atender, y llegado el momento así lo haremos.

Iba a comenzar a caminar cuando se lo pensó mejor, se giró lo justo para mirarlo y sonriendo de forma divertida, se llevó un dedo a los labios:

-Pero sí te diré algo, son realmente suaves y ¿sabes?, buscaré la forma de volver a sentirlos.

Sin más le guiñó un ojo y se largó riéndose. Harry se quedó congelado en el lugar sin poder creérselo, y apretó los puños molesto, ¿quién se creía que era?

Molesto, echó a correr, tenía que encontrar a Hermione, debía advertirle de lo que ese imbécil pensaba hacer.

Llegó a la torre de Ravenclove y se quedó unos instantes allí parado, ¿y si seguía molesta?, ya lo había mandado al demonio una vez, ¿estaba dispuesto a recibir más plantes por su parte?

Luna y Hermione se encontraban en la sala de Ravenclove, la segunda estaba eligiendo un vestido entre todos los que Luna tenía para que se pusiera la noche del baile, precisaban que se lo probase por si necesitaba algún arreglo.

-En serio, esto es tan aburrido, ¿aún no te decides?

-Tienes demasiados vestidos, si ayudaras un poco la cosa sería más sencilla.

Luna miró toda la ropa en la que Hermione estaba hundida y suspiró, sus ojos recayeron en uno en especial, uno que le trajo a la memoria infinidad de recuerdos, después de mirar ese vestido miró a Hermione.

Sonrió de medio lado, sin duda su hermano la conocía a la mil maravillas, incluso para prevenir con años de antelación algunas cosas.

Se acercó a las perchas que había por todo el lugar y cogió ese vestido en especial, con cuidado lo tendió en uno de los sillones y se apartó, sería mejor decírselo después.

-Este, sin duda, este es el ideal.

Hermione sacó un vestido de un color celeste oscuro con brillantes por todas partes, era largo y de tirantes, llevaba un fular del mismo color, sin duda era el color idóneo para su cabello y ojos, Hermione estaba radiante y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Se acercó al vestido y toco la tela, seda, ¿desde cuándo tenía ella un vestido así?, nunca antes lo había visto, pero sin duda era precioso.

-Es…

-Perfecto, ahora solo debe decirle al señor Potter de qué color será su vestido.

Ella asintió ausente, todavía intentando determinar cuándo, dónde, y quién le había comprado el mismo.

-Será mejor que vaya cuanto antes, tú aprovecha para darte una ducha, ¿quieres?

Hermione pareció pensar en esa posibilidad, y tras recordar que no deseaba ver a Harry aún, se decidió por acceder.

-Pero no es correcto que usted vaya sola.

-¿Te parece que avisemos a Ron?

Al escuchar a Luna nombrar al pelirrojo frunció el ceño algo molesta, si ben apreciaba a Ron, no podía olvidar el hecho de que a este le interesaba Luna desde otro aspecto más íntimo, y ella le gustase menos o más, estaba prometida a Harry.

-Neville me dijo que vendría a buscarnos, así no irá sola a ver al joven Potter.

Luna la miró por unos instantes y asintió a sus palabras:

-Lo esperaré aquí, tu puedes ir ya, no creo que tarde en venir.

-No, otra cosa, no será pero sí puntual.

-Pues corre y no te preocupes, ya te preparo yo la ropa para que no tengas que detenerte en tu cuarto.

Hermione accedió a sus palabras, la verdad es que precisaba unos momentos a solas, debía pensar cómo afrontar a Harry Potter después de lo que había sucedido con Sirius Black y Remus Lupin.

Una vez dentro del baño, comenzó a desvestirse y se metió en la bañera llena de agua, cerró los ojos y se perdió en esa sensación reconfortante y renovadora. Escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, y como Luna le decía que la ropa se la dejaba en su sala personal y que Neville ya había llegado, para demostrar esto, escuchó a Neville y a Ron decir que no se preocupara desde el otro lado.

Frunció el ceño al escuchar la voz de Ron, pero seguidamente negó, Luna era responsable, y sabía muy bien como actuar, además, ella le había asegurado que estaba enamorada de alguien, y según había comprobado con el apso de los días, ella y Harry eran uno para el otro.

Al pensar en este suspiró y se encogió en sí misma para cerrar los ojos de nuevo. ¿Por qué este había hecho lo que había hecho?, ¿por qué él y Krum habían enfrentado a esos dos?, no comprendía en qué estaban pensando, pero sin duda no era una buena idea.

Cuando salió del baño, se puso una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y otra sobre su cabello, tras colocarse la ropa interior, salió de este y se dirigió a la sala, allí se quedó helada al ver lo que descansaba sobre la mesa de la misma. Caminó descalza hasta esta y se encontró con un trozo de pergamino encima de la ropa:

"_Este es un presente de tu hermano. Hace años pensó en que sería ideal para ti, cuando tuvieras la edad de vestirlo. Hazme un favor y dame este capricho, pruébatelo y dime como te queda, nadie te verá así que no puedes negarte."_

Dejó que la nota resbalara de sus manos y miró fijamente el vestido ante ella, era de un color añil, largo y fino, una tela suave y muy delicada, no tenía tirantes, iba enganchado al cuello.

Lo cogió entre sus manos, y se percató de lo largo que era, con cuidado se acercó al espejo de cuerpo entero que había en la pared y se miró en este, sin duda era precioso.

¿Cuánto hacía que ella no se ponía un vestido?, realmente nunca se había puesto una prenda como aquella, siempre se había reusado, pero ese era un regalo de su hermano.

Aquel que deseaba que fuera toda una señorita, aquel que se había ido sin despedirse de ella, dejándola sola y con un sentimiento de venganza en su interior. Se sintió tentada a mandar a volar el vestido, molesta con su hermano, pero en lugar de eso se aferró a él con fuerza.

Lentamente se separó de este y comenzó a ponerse el vestido, una vez lo hubo abrochado, se miró en el espejo, se percató de que aún llevaba puesta la toalla en el pelo y lentamente la dejó caer, su cabello castaño algo desastrado quedó suelto, y lentamente comenzó a acomodarlo. Fijó sus ojos en el espejo y se quedó helada al ver unos ojos verdes que la miraban fijamente, al girarse asustada, se encontró con Harry Potter justo tras ella mirando aun fijamente al espejo. Hasta que sus ojos verdes se fijaron en sus ojos.

Harry tras pensárselo mucho, decidió que lo mejor era entrar, quizás y tuviera la suerte de que no hubiese nadie, quien sabía. La puerta de la casa de Ravenclove no fue difícil de abrir y una vez dentro se encontró con una hermosa sala, era de colores claros y acogedora, no tan cálida como la que pertenecía a Gryffindor, pero confortable.

Se fijó en las escaleras y suspiró, se suponía que estas llevaban, a las habitaciones de los caballeros y seguidamente a la del primer caballero y después la de Luna.

Se acercó a las mismas y comenzó a subirlas, al llegar a las habitaciones, se encontró con que ya todas tenían sus nombres puestos en las puertas, Neville y Ron ya se habían trasladado a esa torre, Hagrid, también tenía su habitación, pero estaba seguro de que solo iría a dormir, pues tenía su propia cabaña, solo había dos puertas que no tenían nombres, sin duda la de Sirius y Remus, quienes pese a jurar su lealtad, aún no se decidían a mudarse a esa torre.

Sirius decía que la de Gryffindor siempre había sido su casa y no se iría por nada del mundo y que ya dormían muchos caballeros en la torre, que por dos que no lo hicieran no pasaría nada. Y él no se sentía con el valor de pedirle también que se fuera de esa torre, por ello no se quejó.

Tras un rato de indecisión, y al escuchar pasos en el piso de arriba se decidió a subir, una vez arriba se encontró con una pequeña sala, parecía ser una sala privada, se adentró en la misma y se quedó congelado en el lugar al ver a una muchacha en ropa interior ante un espejo, ¿qué demonios hacía Luna así en mitad de una sala?

Al ver que comenzaba a vestirse se quedó como idiota mirándola, su cuerpo era delgado y perfecto, tenía una cintura delgada, su pecho era redondeado y contaba con unas piernas largas y de un blanco perfecto, todo su cuerpo parecía ser suave.

Tragó en seco cuando vio como comenzaba a ponerse el vestido, este le caía por el cuerpo con suavidad y deseó ser la maldita tela para acariciar su piel con esa delicadeza.

Como idiota comenzó a acercarse a ella, después de todo, se suponía que debían casarse, no debía avergonzarse por desear a la muchacha con la que sus padres querían casarlo. Cuando vio como esta parecía pelear con el enganche se acercó un poco más, quizás la ayudara con el vestido, algo que estaba gustoso de hacer.

Pero esta consiguió cerrar el enganche y lentamente levantó la vista para fijarla en el espejo, cuando sus delicadas manos se enredaron en la toalla que envolvía su melena rubia, se le pasó por unos instante por la cabeza, el pensamiento de que ese color no quedaría tan bien una vez se quitara la toalla, pues el añil con el rubio no…

Pero todo pensamiento quedó relegado al ver que lo que la toalla revelaba no era una melena larga y rubia, sino unos cabellos cortos y ondulados de color castaño, su respiración se paró en seco y se quedó helado mirando al reflejo del espejo.

Se encontró encerrado en esos ojos color ámbar y en esa perfecta figura, enfundada en ese precioso vestido. Ella al fin lo notó y se giró, sin duda estaría sorprendida, o quizás asustada, pero él no era capaz a reaccionar.

La imagen de ella vestida única y exclusivamente con ropa interior lo estaba acosando y seguramente nunca lo abandonaría, por si fuera poco ese maldito vestido le realzaba la figura, y quedaba al descubierto parte de su espalda, decidido a entrar en razón apartó la mirada del reflejo de la blanca piel que dejaba ver el espejo y fijó sus ojos en los de ella.

Sorpresa, eso era lo que sentía, sin darse cuenta se encontró atrapando un mechón de cabello castaño entre dos de sus dedos, este estaba completamente mojado:

-¿Qué…?, joven Potter, ¿qué hace usted aquí?

Sus ojos volaron a los labios de ella y recordó las palabras de Diggory:

"_son realmente suaves y ¿sabes?, buscaré la forma de volver a sentirlos._"

Sintió que la boca se le secaba e inconscientemente se pasó la lengua por sus propios labios, los cuales le parecieron secos e insípidos. Su mano rozó la mejilla de ella y la sintió mirarlo, al mirar sus ojos descubrió miedo en ellos, quiso hablarle, decirle que no debía temer, que no le haría daño, que podía confiar en él, el problema es que ni él mismo confiaba en esos momentos en él.

Su mano, parecía moverse por sí sola y lentamente se acercó a su barbilla, acarió la misma y la obligó a subir un poco su rostro:

-¿Joven Potter?, ¿Qué le suce…?

Poso su dedo en sus labios haciéndola callar y seguidamente repasó los mismos lentamente, estaba haciendo una estupidez, y si no entraba en razón acabaría cometiendo una locura, algo que nunca le perdonaría.

Al pensar en esa posibilidad, su mente pareció traerlo de regreso a su mundo justo a tiempo, pues se encontró con una situación que jamás debió de darse.

Ella estaba de pie con ambas manos a cada lado de su cuerpo, con la cabeza levantada por culpa suya y él a escasos centímetros de probar sus labios, asustado se quedó paralizado.

¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer?, como pudo intentó serenarse:

-Te he dicho, que no me llames Potter, ni me trates de usted.

Sin más hizo ademan de pellizcarle la barbilla y la soltó para alejarse dos pasos de ella, seguro de que debía salir de allí cuanto antes mejor.

-Venía a pedirte disculpas por lo de tú primo, realmente no es nada de gran importancia, pero creí que al menos te merecías una explicación sobre lo sucedido.

Ahora, te agradará saber, que si bien no somos los mejores amigos del mundo, nos entendemos. Será mejor que te deje sola para que te cambies, nos vemos por ahí, ¿sí?

Se giró dispuesto a largarse cuanto antes, caminó con decisión hasta las escaleras y antes de comenzar a bajar se giró a mirarla por encima del hombro e inquirió:

-Me encanta como te queda ese vestido, definitivamente ese color es el tuyo.

Le guiñó un ojo y le dedicó una sonrisa para después desaparecer de allí a toda prisa.

_**Sabiendo de sobra que queréis mi cabeza, me adelantaré para daros una gran noticia, al menos para mí.**_

_**ME PUBLICAN MI SEGUNDA NOVELA, SÍIIII.**_

_**JEJEJE ESTOY MUY FELÍZ POR ELLO, YA OS IRÉ INFORMANDO DE LAS NOVEDADES.**_


	11. Un baile

_**Mu buenas a todos, aquí os traigo el nuevo cap, los comentarios los respondí por privado, pero a los que no tienen cuenta o activado los mensajes privados aquí os dejo vuestra respuesta:**_

_**LaOdisea: **__Hola, ante todo gracias por leer y comentar, sobre mi novela, pues desde hace un año que tengo la primer publicada por una editorial española._

_Se titula __**Gigantes del sueño -1- La reina Oscura**__, ahora estamos tramitando la publicación de la segunda parte de la novela. Si todo va bien, en breves será sacada al mercado._

_Está en libro físico y en ebook, quitando algunos aspectos de ortografía, la novela en internet está saliendo muy bien parada, espero que siga siendo así con el tiempo y que poco a poco más y más gente la conozca, si entras a mi perfil podrás encontrar todo lo relacionado a la misma._

_Espero que sigas mejor de salud y que este cap resarza lo que sucedió en el anterior ;)_

_Espero que en este no suceda lo mismo y que te sea fácil diferenciar bien los personajes, si no es el caso intentaré ver como lo arreglo._

_Gracias por el consejo;), espero que lo disfrutes y me des tu opinión al respecto._

_Buybuy y hasta el siguiente cap._

_Mariana: Mu buenas, ¿odiarte?, ni mucho menos jajaja, al contrario, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de decirme lo que te parecen los personajes, jijiji._

_Al menos ahora parece que ya no te desagrada tanto Vic, esperemos que siga así pese a lo que vas a leer en este otro jajaja, me parece que te voy a tener como en una noria, ahora sí, ahora no jijiji._

_Sobre la relación de Hermione/Harry/Luna, la verdad es que sí, la rubia sería así de buena, pero no depende de ella, ella se debe a sus deberes y familia, está muy centrada en ser la heredera, desea cambiar muchas cosas, cosas relacionadas al sistema y demás, así que no puede deshacer el compromiso con Harry por capricho, él y ella están atados a la fuerza._

_Y sabiendo que su compromiso es por obligación, a ninguno se le pasa por la cabeza cancelar el mismo, saben que eso podría conllevar muchos, no muchísimos problemas._

_Sobre Cedrig, aquí tienes sus claras intenciones, ya me dirás qué opinas ;)._

_Espero no haberme tardado mucho en actualizar si es el caso lo siento mucho, espero que lo disfrutes y por cierto aquí tienes una conversación de Sirius y Harry también jijiji._

_Nos vemos pronto buybuy y hasta el siguiente cap_

___**Melisa Mayte**__**: **__Hola, encantada de conocerte, muchas gracias por estar ahí y por darle una oportunidad a mis historias, gracias por tomarte la molestia de comentar y por tus hermosas palabras._

_Me alegro que te gusten mis historias, pero sobre todo el conocerte, espero que te siga gustando esta hasta el final._

_Y lamento lo que he tardado en publicar, estoy algo liadilla y son muchas las historias que estoy publicando, había pensado en dejar alguna aparcada y centrarme en dos de cada vez, pero me di cuenta de que eso no sería justo._

_Pensé en que las que más reviews tenían, sería en las que me centraría pues eso significa que son las más leídas, pero algo en mí no me lo permite._

_Me parece injusto, así que a seguir con todas a la par jajaja, y lo peor es que ahora vino una nueva con mucha fuerza a mi cabeza y no pude resistirme a publicarla y darla a conocer, aumentando así mis historias, parece que termino una y otras acuden, como si estuviesen ahí al acecho esperando ocupar su lugar jijiji._

_Bueno te dejo que disfrutes de este nuevo cap, y si tienes ganas, pásate por la nueva historia, si te gustan de época, esta está ambientada un poco en la edad medieval, se llama Érase una vez, aunque cuenta con mucha magia y fantasía ;)_

_Nos vemos en el siguiente cap, buybuy ;)_

_**Ahora sí, aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo, disfrutadlo, espero que os guste, gracias a los lectores silenciosos y aquellos que agregan la historia a Favoritos y aleta.**_

_**Un baile.**_

Todo Hogwarts vibraba con la idea del baile, cada persona, sentía los nervios del mismo, sobre todo sabiendo que tras este pasarían quince días hasta que muchos de ellos se volviesen a reunir.

Sin embargo había un grupo que realmente no le daba gran importancia al mismo, la razón era bien sencilla, durante esos quince días, se verían obligados a asistir a diferentes recepciones y bailes de multitud de familias.

Por ello, el joven Potter se encontraba nuevamente aislado de todo el barullo que había por los terrenos y en el interior del castillo.

Realmente ese baile no le entusiasmaba en gran medida, la única novedad del mismo, sería que Luna y él, por primera vez se presentarían como pareja, ya no sería para nadie un secreto que ellos estaban destinados a formar un matrimonio.

Sus verdes ojos estaban perdidos en el verde oscuro del frondoso bosque prohibido, deseaba poder introducirse en el mismo y perderse en su interior, desaparecer de todas las responsabilidades que ansiaban implantarle.

Pero era realista y sabía que eso no sería posible, Sirius le había informado que lo buscaría esa tarde para que mantuvieran la tan esperada charla que tenían pendiente, y quizás por eso sí que estaba nervioso.

Aún no había conseguido encontrar una buena excusa que justificara su comportamiento con él. Quería a Sirius mucho, era como ese hermano mayor al que odias pero adoras a la misma vez, ese con el que podías contar para cualquier travesura que nunca te delataría, pero su situación actual, no tenía nada que ver con una travesura.

Al menos no con una propia. Era el secreto de alguien más, y encima alguien importante para él.

Irritado y desesperado, pues no estaba muy convencido de si conseguiría engañar a Sirius, se despeinó el cabello con ambas manos.

Al ver que eso no resolvía nada, exceptuando el hecho de ponerlo aún más de los nervios, apretó ambas manos en un puño dispuesto a golpear alguna de las paredes, quizás así se calmaría, evidentemente tendría que terminar en la enfermería, pero quizás eso lo hiciera relajar.

Estaba pensando seriamente en hacer semejante estupidez, cuando la voz de Sirius lo abordó:

—Al menos veo que no has decidido darme esquinazo una vez más.

—Nunca te he dado esquinazo como tú dices, el problema es que últimamente parezco el puto centro de todo, y no parecen poder moverse sin mi aprobación para cosas tan banales, como el maldito color de las decoraciones del gran salón.

Ya les dije que cualquiera estaría bien, y es la peor contestación que pude haber dado, como diez chicas se alzaron en voz en grito para explicarme porque los diferentes colores no podían ponerse, pues no combinarían con los ya elegidos.

Luna me salvó a tiempo, o más bien las salvó a ellas, porque me faltó poco para mandarlas a todas a volar. Literalmente.

—Es parte de ser el hijo del jefe de casas.

—Sí, ese es el maldito problema, que mis padres han dicho que vendrían al baile, la insufrible de Skeeter se ha enterado y con ella todo el maldito mundo mágico. Y todos quieren saber cómo agradar a mi padre para conseguir su favor.

Negó sumamente molesto:

—En esta última semana creo haber conocido a todos los malditos alumnos de Hogwarts, pero claro, ni uno solo se ha acercado a mí por el simple hecho de conocerme, no, todos quieren o precisan algo.

Ser el hijo de James Potter es una mierda.

—No te confundas Harry, ser hijo del jefe de casas es una mierda, pero no ser el hijo de James Potter. Si tu padre fuera otro, te garantizo que nunca habría dejado que su hijo no entrara en el juego. James ha querido ahorrarte lo que significaría ser un heredero, debería estar agradecido.

El silencio se hizo palpable en el ambiente, y para ninguno pasó desapercibido el pequeño cambio en el mismo:

— ¿Por qué me parece que no estás muy conforme con tu situación?

Frunció el ceño y los labios, miró a Sirius de reojo y soltó el aire:

— ¿Para qué sirve aguantar todo lo que estoy aguantando si después no voy a ser el elegido?, seré siempre el espeso de la heredera. Es cierto que mi padre me ha brindado la posibilidad de escapar, pero mi madre me ató con grilletes a la próxima heredera.

Sinceramente, si de todas formas voy a seguir estando atado, ¿qué caso tiene que no juegue?

— ¿Qué interés tienes tú ahora en jugar?, recuerdo que siempre has dicho que no te agradan estas tonterías. Al contrario, las odias, y sin embargo de un tiempo a esta parte pareces decidido a participar, hasta te has atrevido a enfrentarte a mí, algo que estoy esperando me expliques.

—Sirius, no te voy a mentir, temí que te enfrentaras a Hermes. No es considere que no fuese capaz de enfrentarse a ti y ganarte, lo creo muy capaz de hacerlo, pero si llegabas a la situación de verte enfrentarte a él.

Sinceramente no lo hice ni por él ni por ti, lo hice por mí, no quise verme en la tesitura de tener que elegir. Sirius eres una de las personas más importantes que tengo, y él, bueno, poco a poco se ha convertido en alguien muy especial.

Si alguno de ustedes se enfrentaba y hería al otro, no dudaría el vengarlo. Y no quería tener que enfrentarme ni a ti ni a él, en defensa del otro.

—Más elegiste enfrentarte a mí.

Había un deje recriminatorio en su voz, estaba molesto por su elección y lo sabía:

—Si vencías a Hermes y te convertías en el primer caballero, habrías tenido que mudarte a la torre de Ravenclove, ¿quién me haría compañía si tú no estás?

Sonrió de medio lado y con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos, Sirius no se rindió fácilmente a su sonrisa, pero al cabo de un rato cedió descruzando sus brazos.

Se acercó a él y tras cogerle por el cuello comenzó a despeinarlo, luchó por soltarse de él y cuando lo consiguió este lo miraba seriamente:

—No creas que te creo granuja, sé que hay algo que me estás ocultando, pero también veo, que parece importarte lo suficiente como para intentar mentirme.

Harry, no sé qué te traes entre manos, pero ten cuidado y si necesitas ayuda sabes que estoy aquí para lo que precises. Remus también está, aunque parezca perdido y ausente, él, es de los nuestros.

_De los nuestros_, esas tres palabras lo hicieron forzar una sonrisa, ¿Quiénes eran los suyos?, era cierto que los caballeros de Gryffindor se habían unido a los de Ravenclove, pero ¿y si él decidía regresar al juego?, ¿qué sucedería si ese era el caso?

Sirius y Remus no durarían ni un segundo en convertirse en sus caballeros, ¿qué había de Dumbledore?, ¿y del resto?

Si él volvía al juego, Luna debería retirarse, o Cho, debería entrar para equilibrar las cosas.

Eran demasiados contras los que había, además, ¿se lo perdonarían Luna y Hermione?, Luna parecía decidida a convertirse en la próxima jefa de casas y Hermione a ser su primer caballero por siempre.

_Por siempre_, esas dos palabras no le gustaban en absoluto, significaban un tiempo demasiado largo, un tiempo que trascurriría y que lo haría con infinidad de peligros.

Y él siempre al lado, viendo el camino que ella había escogido, pero pese a seguirlo de cerca, nunca estaría en el mismo, irían en líneas paralelas, pero estas nunca se cruzarían entre sí.

Ante ese pensamiento, apretó los puños molesto, no le gustaba esa idea, realmente, no le agradaba para nada.

—Veo que hay algo que no te agrada, ¿qué te está pasando Harry?

Al escuchar su voz, recordó que Sirius estaba ahí, a su lado, como siempre, dejó de apretar los puños:

— ¿Por qué mi padre decidió sacarme del juego?, ¿qué motivos tuvo para ello?

Sirius lo miró largo rato, seguidamente se acercó a él y se apoyó en la barandilla de la ventana:

—Hay una razón, pero nunca me lo ha querido decir, George, el padre del primer caballero lo sabe.

Sea lo que sea, lo que llevo a James a tomar semejante decisión, créeme algo Harry, lo hizo pensando solo en tú bien. Y si a mí no me lo contó, es porque tenía una buena razón para hacerlo.

Ten en cuenta una cosa Harry, su primer caballero no es el mejor de nosotros, su primer caballero prefirió donarlo a otra casa con el único propósito de que tú, estuvieses seguro y vigilado.

Esas palabras provocaron que mirara a Sirius desconcertado y algo molesto:

— ¿Me estás diciendo que estás en Hogwarts para controlarme?

—Te estoy diciendo que soy caballero de la casa de Ravenclove, porque es tú futura esposa y porque ella siempre está cerca de ti. Si por algún casual ese compromiso no existiera y fueses el mejor amigo del heredero de Slytherin, Harry, yo sería caballero del joven Malfoy, como si Chang se convirtiese en tu esposa al final.

O si por algún casual decides entrar a jugar, mi juramento será trasladado inmediatamente a ti. Harry, soy un caballero de los Potter, y a la vista de lo que ha decidido tu padre y del hecho de que yo no tengo descendientes, ahora soy uno de tus caballeros.

Remus está en mi misma situación, y no dudo que todos los caballeros que originalmente eran de los Potter vuelvan a su lugar si el heredero decide entrar.

No dijo nada a esas palabras, realmente poco podía decir. Tan solo asintió sin saber otra forma de actuar.

—Gracias Sirius.

Este sonrió ampliamente y alargó su mano a su cabeza, lo volvió a despeinar con humor.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, Harry, tú eres el hijo que nunca he llegado a tener. A tu padre no le hace mucha gracia, pero realmente me importa poco lo que piense al respecto. Sabes que estoy si me necesitas, y si quieres mi opinión, considero que si quieres presentarte como heredero pese a lo que tu padre haya decidido, harás lo correcto.

—No tengo pensamientos de hacerlo Sirius, realmente no me llama nada de eso, ni siquiera me agrada la idea del matrimonio con Luna, es mi amiga, y estoy seguro de que podríamos congeniar, pero también estoy seguro de que sería una hermosa amistad, nada más que eso.

—Harry, no tienes que casarte si no lo deseas, no creo que Lily se aferrase a ese matrimonio si tú te negases.

—Quizás, pero algo me dice que no me dejarán escaparme tan fácilmente, además, Lovegood se pondría como loco, no quiero causar problemas.

—Está muy bien que quieras ser responsable, pero hay cosas más importantes, y realmente considero que si no te crees capaz de amar a Luna, no deberías casarte con ella de forma precipitada. Harry, puede aparecer alguien en tu vida que produzca un cambio en ti, que sea la adecuada para estar a tu lado. Si no estás seguro habla con tus padres, no cometas la locura de casarte sin haberlo pensado mucho.

Estuvo tentado a romper a reír, las palabras de Sirius solo habían conseguido darse cuenta de que la única razón por la que no se casaría con Luna, es porque no se creía capaz de estar separado de Hermione teniéndola cerca a todo momento. Y siendo el primer caballero de Luna, esta estaría siempre con ellos.

¿Cómo casarse con una mujer a la que consideras una amiga, amando a otra que es la mejor amiga de esta?

¿Cómo soportar verla protegerte a ti y tu esposa sin intervenir?

No, nunca podría mantenerse al margen, de seguro acabaría teniendo peleas como montañas con Hermione por ello.

—Lo tendré en cuenta Sirius.

Este solo asintió a sus palabras:

—Bueno galán, será mejor que vayas a arreglarte, en dos horas comienza el baile y en tres, tus padres estarán pululando por aquí.

Hermione se encontraba enfundada en su traje de gala, uno de color blanco, adecuado para el primer caballero, contaba con sus guantes y con el cinto respectivo.

Lo único que le faltaba era la espada que debería estar enfundada en el mismo, sin embargo las espadas eran cosas del pasado, y ahora portaban sus varitas en fundas adecuadas.

Miró la misma y sonrió, recordaba haber visto a su hermano con un traje como aquel una sola vez, y realmente a este le quedaba mucho mejor que a ella.

—Hoy vas a estar muy solicitado, me dan ganas de quedarme aquí pues tú acapararas toda la atención.

La voz de Luna la hizo girarse, sonrió al verla con su cabello recogido en un moño desordenado y que dejaba caer mechones de su cabello rubio por sus hombros descubiertos, pues solo los cubrían unos finos tirantes.

En sus orejas llevaba unos sarsillos de plata de los que colgaban una delfines.

El vestido era el que ella misma le había elegido, el azul noche estrellado, su cuerpo quedaba perfectamente definido, y no podía negar que Luna contaba con un cuerpo espectacular.

—¿Y bien?

—Estás preciosa, el joven Potter no podrá quitar sus ojos de ti.

Luna le sonrió a la par que ella le ofrecía la mano para que ella terminara de bajar las escaleras. Luna la cogió feliz.

Cuando estuvo a su lado ambas sonrieron:

—Mejor no hacer esperar al galán.

Escuchó decir a Luna divertida, juntas se encaminaron a la salida de su torre, al salir, se encontraron con todo un cortejo.

Ronald Weasley, enfundado en un traje negro, que resaltaba su cabello pelirrojo, sonreía abiertamente mientras miraba a Neville, que del mismo modo iba con su respectivo traje.

Todos los trajes de caballeros eran iguales, a excepción del de el primer caballero como siempre.

Y no podía negar que a todos les sentaba genial el mismo.

—Sin duda seré la envidia esta noche.

Escuchó su voz y sintió un escalofrío subir por su columna al mirarlo a la par que Luna, se sintió estúpida.

Si al ver a Neville y Ron en sus trajes, le había parecido que sus amigos eran apuestos, era porque no había visto a Harry. Los ojos de este brillaban y miraba a Luna con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando Luna soltó su mano y cogió la que Harry le ofrecía, sintió una punzada desagradable y apartó su mirada de la escena. Tenía que controlarse, debía centrarse, ella era el primer caballero, maldición, ¿por qué olvidaba ese hecho cada vez que él estaba cerca?

—Veo que ya estamos todos, lo mejor es hacer nuestra aparición en el gran comedor, demos de qué hablar.

La voz de Víctor la obligó a mirar a este ahora, el chico iba con el mismo traje de todos, pero no cargaba con la misma mirada ni la misma sonrisa, por lo que su actitud fría lo hacía verse algo más aterrador que el resto.

Nunca comprendería, porque nunca le hacía caso cuando le decía que debía sonreír más, cuando todos comenzaron a caminar, este se acercó a ella:

—Estás increíble, aunque confieso que hubiese preferido verte un atuendo diferente esta noche.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

Espetó molesta, Víctor tan solo suspiró y negó, hizo un gesto con su mano para que ella caminara y en cuanto comenzó a hacerlo se colocó a su lado.

—¿Por qué no sonríes más?, no me extraña que no hayas conseguido pareja para esta noche.

—Realmente no es una prioridad para mí, además, la única pareja que quiero está justo a mí lado, lo demás no importa.

—Víctor…

—No digas nada, no podremos bailar, es cierto, sería algo muy raro, pero nada me impide estar a tú lado, somos primos después de todo.

Sonrió ante sus palabras, sin duda sería raro verlos bailar juntos.

—¿Piensas pasarte toda la noche observando a Potter del mismo modo?

Irritada miró a Víctor:

—¿Mirar?, ¿de qué modo?, ¿qué dices?

—Es increíble que él sea tan ciego, pero no creo que todos a nuestro alrededor lo sean, confieso que me ha molestado lo indecible que ni me notaras, pero más aún como mirabas las manos entrelazadas de la heredera y Potter.

¿Estás segura de seguir por este camino Hermione?

Con el tiempo, no solo verás las manos de ellos entrelazadas, sino que los verás besándose, casándose, puede incluso que los tengas que escuchar tras la puerta de su recámara mientras….

—Calla. Y no vuelvas a llamarme así.

Inquirió molesta, ¿qué pretendía con decirle todas esas cosas?, ¿qué ganaba él con hacerla recrear esas imágenes?

—Puedes hacerme callar, pero no podrás pararlo cuando suceda, porque ten por seguro que sucederá, serás siempre la sombra de esos dos. Estarás siempre ahí, ¿crees que verlos con las manitas entrelazadas es duro?

Pobre, que ingenua, eso no es nada, no sabes lo que vas a tener que pasar, si el camino de tu venganza es duro, créeme que este será mucho, muchísimo peor.

—¿Por qué diantres estás diciendo todo esto?, maldita sea, ¿por qué ahora?

Víctor la miró fijamente:

—Porque quiero que lo entiendas, que comprendas donde te estás metiendo, si es el camino que quieres seguir, muy bien síguelo, pero hazlo sabiendo todos los pormenores que tendrás que sobrepasar.

Sintió que la cogía del brazo y la hacía girar, se acercó a su oído y mientras ella veía como Harry entraba en el salón y con paso decidido, hacía girar a Luna para acercarla a él, cogerla de la cintura y así abrir el baile, este le susurró:

—Eso será lo que tengas que presenciar a diario, que esos ojos que tanto buscas, solo miran el rostro de la mujer a la que no puedes odiar, pues llegado el momento y si es preciso, debes dar tu vida por protegerla.

Que esos labios solo formarán sonrisas luminosas y con intenciones secretas para ella, y que nunca serán para ti.

Al escuchar eso último, recordó el brillo de los ojos de este cuando la vio enfundada en el vestido, sintió que su corazón se saltaba una pulsación y que sus mejillas enrojecían.

Se mordió el labio inferior y sin apartar la mirada de la pareja se sintió estúpida:

—Hermione, retírate de este loco camino cargado de dolor y sufrimiento que te has impuesto, sino lo haces por ti, hazlo al menos por mí, no creo poder soportar verte tal y como estás en estos momentos.

Sintiéndose estúpida y furiosa se soltó de este:

—No te metas Víctor, déjalo ya, es mi decisión, deja esto, ¿no ves lo que estás haciéndome?

—Te lo estás haciendo tú sola.

Rebatió molesto este, lo fulminó con la mirada y se alejó de él, se colocó cerca de la ventana, apoyando la espalda contra la pared cerca de la misma, desde allí tenía una buena vista de Luna.

Esa noche para ella no era especial, solo era una noche más, una en la que debía tener especial cuidado, pues muchas personas rodeaban a Luna en ese instante.

—Vaya, qué decepción más grande.

Escuchar esa voz la hizo rechinar los dientes:

—Caballero Diggory.

Saludo entre dientes, este se colocó a su lado y le ofreció una copa, desconfiada la cogió:

—Vengo en son de paz, al menos por esta noche. –este alzó su copa y espero a que ella hiciera lo mismo, al ver que ni se inmutaba este ensanchó su sonrisa: —Venga, no seas rencoroso. No te recuerdo tan malhumorado, de hecho, mis recuerdos sobre ti son más bien agradables.

Sobre todo en el lago de mi mansión de campo.

Esas palabras la hicieron mirar a este alarmada, ¿lago?, ¿de qué estaba hablando?

—Veo que no lo recuerdas, es normal, tenías solo cuatro o cinco años, no sé realmente la edad exacta, y tampoco te recordaría yo, sino fuera por las fotografías que guardo de aquella época.

¿Sabes?, a Ben no le habría gustado para nada verte en estos instantes.

Sintió que cogía un mechón de su cabello entre dos de sus dedos y que luego lo soltaba:

—Le gustaba mucho tú cabello largo, realmente Ben deseaba muchas cosas diferentes para la heredera y para su hermano menor.

Quizás por eso era tan bueno en los duelos, él ansiaba alejaros de todo este mundo, deseaba sacar a la heredera de este juego tan peligroso, después de todo creo que su devoción por la pequeña Luna, era algo más que la de un primer caballero.

Esas palabras la desconcertaron, ¿de qué estaba hablando?

—Veo que no sabes a qué me refiero, bueno, quizás sea mejor así, pero quiero decirte una cosa, no permitiré que cojáis el camino que Ben deseaba alejar de vosotras, yo no juraré mi lealtad ni a Luna ni a ti, pero ten por seguro que haré lo imposible por retirarte de este camino.

—¿Por qué haces esto?, ¿qué ganas tú?, ¿acaso quieres mi puesto?

Este negó, llevó su copa contra la de ella y tras el pequeño sonido del choque este se llevó la copa a los labios y bebió, cuando terminó le dijo:

—En memoria de Ben Granger, mi rival y mejor amigo, y si nadie más lo hace, seré yo quien haga velar sus últimos deseos.

Sin más la dejó allí sola, ¿qué quería decir este con eso?, ¿qué deseos?, ¿a qué se refería?

Las siguientes dos horas se las pasó cavilando sobre diferentes cosas, sumamente agobiada y precisando aire fresco, pidió a Moddy y Remus, que vigilaran a Luna, que precisaba salir de allí.

Ninguno se opuso, por lo visto su estado era lamentable.

Entre Cedrig y Víctor, habían conseguido amargarle la noche.

Entró en la sala continua, nunca entendería porque no usaban la misma para nada, realmente esa sala tenía infinidad de posibilidades, se acercó a la ventana de esta y tras abrirla se asomó.

Una brisa sumamente agradable le dio de lleno en el rostro, si bien el aire era sumamente frío, no le molestó en absoluto, al contrario, al recibirlo sonrió feliz.

Se percató de que con la ventana abierta la música también llegaba a esa sala como si estuviese en la de al lado.

Cerró los ojos y se quedó allí quieta mientras el aire hacía bailar su cabello a su propio ritmo:

—¿No tienes frio?

Abrió los ojos y se giró sorprendida de verlo allí, se percató de que este había entrecerrado la puerta:

—¿Qué haces aquí?, Luna no puede quedarse sola.

—Y no lo está, Ron ha solicitado los próximos dos bailes, y Remus los siguientes, así que durante cosa de una hora no tendré que regresar a ser la pareja de Luna.

Realmente lo agradezco, no me agrada bailar y dos horas seguidas ya es mucho.

Este se colocó a su lado y recibió un azote de aire que despeinó su pelo negro.

—Parecía que te lo pasabas bastante bien.

—Me han enseñado a ser un gran hipócrita cuando la situación así lo requiere, y pese a que no me quejo en absoluto de la compañía de Luna y es una pareja excepcional, creo que mis pies ya han sufrido bastante esta noche.

El baile no parece ser una de sus especialidades.

Sonrió ante ese comentario respondiendo a su sonrisa, sí, era cierto, el baile no era una virtud de Luna.

—Con el tiempo será diferente, es una digna heredera.

—Y no lo pongo en duda. Además seremos la pareja perfecta, yo odio bailar y ella no sabe, es decir, que nunca seremos los que propongamos un baile.

Rompió a reír divertida por sus palabras y este la miró de medio lado:

—Vaya, hasta que consigo ver tu sonrisa. –lo miró sin comprender: —Llevas toda la noche demasiado seria, no te he visto sonreír ni una sola vez, ¿es por algo que Diggory o Víctor te han dicho?

Agradeció la oscuridad del lugar pues se sintió enrojecer, ¿cómo demonios era posible que él supiera que estos habían estado hablando con ella?, no había notado ni una sola vez su mirada sobre ella, y sin embargo, era evidente que este había reparado en ella más de una vez.

—No me ocurre nada.

Susurró recordando las palabras de Víctor, este frunció el ceño:

—Está bien si no quieres contarme, pero sabes que estoy aquí. –sintió que cogía una de sus manos y se apartó rápidamente con el corazón latiéndole sumamente rápido: —¿Hermione?

Eso la pilló por sorpresa, ¿cómo demonios sabía su nombre?

—¿Cómo…sabes tú?

Este la miró por unos instantes extrañado hasta que pareció percatarse de como la había llamado, lo vio apartar la mirada y llevar una mano a su nuca para despeinarse un poco, era evidente su nerviosismo:

—Eso, Víctor fue quien me lo reveló.

Horrorizada abrió los ojos y se acercó a él:

—¿Víctor?, ¿acaso él sabe que sabes que soy…?

Este llevó uno de sus dedos a sus labios y la hizo callar mientras miraba a su alrededor:

—Sí, no sé cómo lo supo, pero sabía que conocía vuestra situación.

Explicó este, al mirarlo a los ojos revivió las sensaciones que la recorrieron la última vez que habían estado solos:

—Será mejor que regrese al gran comedor.

Dijo apartándose de él y dispuesta a irse cuanto antes. Víctor tenía razón en algo, tenerlo cerca iba a ser una gran tortura. Pero Harry no la dejó alejarse, sintió que cogía su mano una vez más y que tiraba de ella.

Cuando se giró para mirarlo sin comprender se quedó helada cuando este aflojó el agarre e hizo una inclinación ante ella:

—¿Me concederíais este baile?

¿En qué estaba pensando?, ¿a qué venía aquello?, evidentemente que no podía hacer semejante locura:

—¿De qué estás hablando?, no puedo…

Este se incorporó y tiro de ella, la acercó más a la ventana, y pese a que el aire que entraba por la misma era sumamente frío, ni siquiera lo noto:

—No tenemos que ir al gran comedor, la música se escucha igual de bien aquí, y no hay nadie más por los alrededores, ni siquiera saben que estamos aquí, por lo que no hay peligro.

Estamos en un baile, ¿qué puede haber de malo en bailar?

—Se supone que odias bailar y estabas cansado.

Este se encogió de hombros y dio un paso más para acercarse a ella, colocó su mano en su cintura y se quedó quieto en esa postura.

De forma inconsciente ella misma se colocó para bailar con él, pero al ver su fruncimiento de ceño lo miró sin comprender:

—¿Qué sucede?

—Sé que es cuestión de manía, pero por esta vez, solo por unos instantes…

Este cogió su mano y quitándola de su cintura, la colocó sobre su hombro, una vez hecho eso, él aferró su otra mano y por último descansó su mano en la cintura de ella y la acercó a él:

—Hoy haz tu rol, piensa que tienes el vestido del otro día puesto, sé mi pareja de baile, Hermione.

El brillo en los ojos de Harry la hizo sentir un escalofrío, escucharlo pronunciar su nombre la hacía sentir escalofríos y que su corazón se saltara uno o dos latidos.

Sin darse cuenta se encontró bailando con él por la sala, la música parecía no detenerse y realmente ella deseaba que no lo hiciera.

¿Cómo demonios podía estar permitiendo eso?, ¿cómo de todos, él. era el único al que se le había ocurrido pedirle un baile?

Sí, Diggory había tocado el tema de su atuendo, Víctor había tocado el tema del baile, descartándolo por completo, sin embargo, ahí estaba, bailando, y pese a la seguridad con la que había declarado que nadie los vería, eso podía no ser cierto, alguien podía desear como ellos descansar del baile y aparecer por allí.

Pero no parecía preocupado en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera ante el hecho de que si alguien los veía en esa situación sin duda sus reputaciones se verían seriamente mermadas, para ojos de todo el que los viera, eran dos chicos bailando.

Ella quedaría más mal parada, después de todo y pese a que ese era su verdadero rol, ella estaba haciendo de mujer.

—Sin duda es Luna la que tiene problemas con el baile.

Escuchó que este decía, ese comentario la hizo sonreír y mirarlo a los ojos, craso error, pues lo que vio al hacer eso la hizo perder el hilo.

Dio un mal paso y estuvo por caer, fue una suerte que él no perdiera el equilibrio y la sostuviera con fuerza:

—¿Estás bien?

Lo escuchó preguntar, asintió a sus palabras y reusó su mirada mientras se mordía el labio inferior mirando su tobillo, sin duda se había hecho daño.

—¿Seguro?

Lo escuchó preguntar, al ver que no respondía, este la cogió con mayor fuerza y declaró: —¿Dónde te has lastimado?

Levantó la mirada entre sorprendida y asustada, ¿cómo diantres la conocía tan bien?

—En el tobillo, pero seguro que no es na…

No terminó la frase y se quedó helada al sentir que este la cargaba, azorada miró hacia la puerta, si alguien entraba realmente, por merlín, ¿en qué estaba pensando este?

La sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana y se agachó para palpar su tobillo, tras unos instantes inquirió:

—No parece que sea ni torcedura ni rotura, el dolor será pasajero.

—Eso mismo decía yo.

Inquirió molesta por sus atenciones, ¿es que no se daba cuenta que su forma de actuar iba a terminar por causarle problemas?

Ante su tono este levantó su cabeza y de mirar su tobillo pasó a mirarla fijamente:

—Parece que no te agrada que me preocupe por ti.

—No es necesario que lo hagas.

—Pero tampoco puedes impedir que lo haga.

—Si sigues así terminarán por descubrirme, arruinaras todo por lo que he luchado estos años.

—Quizás deba hacerlo.

Insto enfadado, ella lo miró sorprendida y apretando los puños lo fulminó con la mirada:

—Te juro que si eres capaz de hacer semejante cosa, lo lamentarás el resto de tu existencia.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, aguantando la fuerza de sus miradas, la determinación que brillaba en los ojos de cada uno, y bajo todo eso, la secreta angustia de ambos de saberse tan cerca y lejos a la par:

—No entiendes nada, si en alguna ocasión te pasara algo yo….

—Sería mi maldito problema, aquí lo único importante es que ni a Luna ni a ti os suceda nada, el resto importamos una mierda. Los caballeros y sus vidas no son nada de va…

Este cogió su rostro con ambas manos, la furia que brillaba en sus ojos la dejó muda y la rabia con la que hablo le cortó la respiración:

—Nunca, jamás, vuelvas a decir algo así, ¿me oyes?, jamás pienses en dar tú vida por mí, porque nunca lo permitiré, antes yo que tú.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, sus labios recibieron los de Harry en un beso que la dejó sin aliento.

No pudo reaccionar, no sabía cómo hacerlo, no era la primera vez que la besaban, y sin embargo era la primera que ella experimentaba algo.

Un cosquilleo que exigía su entera atención, cuando los labios de Harry incitaron una respuesta por su parte, se encontró deseosa de saber cómo responder.

Por instinto cerró los ojos y lentamente imitó su lento movimiento, sintió que Harry se acercaba más a ella al ver que respondía a su beso.

Tras unos instantes perdida en esa sensación, se percató de lo que estaban haciendo y llevó sus manos a las de él, en cuanto estas alcanzaron las mismas se separó de él.

Su respiración era pausada y la de él también, pese a que su corazón palpitaba con semejante fuerza que hasta había comenzado a dolerle el pecho.

Un rastro de miedo brillo en los ojos de ambos, y Harry rápidamente quitó sus manos de su rostro y dio un paso para alejarse de ella:

—Dime que no…dime que no me has…que no acabas de…

Lo vio tragar en seco y suspirar:

—Yo…

Comenzó este a decir, pero lo obligó a parar levantando su mano, se puso en pie lentamente e inquirió:

—Esto jamás ha sucedido, será mejor que regresemos a la fiesta.

Sin mirar atrás se alejó de allí, no miró a Harry ni una sola vez, y apretó sus puños con furia, ¿por qué la había besado?, ¿a qué estaba jugando?, ¿quería demostrarle que era una mujer?

Estaba tan confundida que se adentró en el gran comedor sin fijarse realmente en que algo andaba mal en el lugar.

—¡NO!, AGÁCHATE.

Escuchar esa voz dando semejante orden la hizo obedecer en el acto, era un reflejo, cuando su padre daba una orden, ella obedecía en el acto sin preguntar.

Así había sido desde pequeña en su entrenamiento.

Al levantar la vista para ver qué estaba sucediendo, se quedó helada al presenciar que hechizos volaban de un lado a otro del gran comedor.

Buscó a Luna en el jaleo, y la encontró rodeada de todos sus caballeros jurados menos Sirius Black, el cual no aparecía por ninguna parte.


	12. Es preciso avanzar

_**Muy buenas a todos, a la vista de que es el fic que más Reviews ha recibido, creo que se merece ser actualizado, espero que disfrutéis de este nuevo capítulo, como veréis este se centra sobre todo en Harry y nadie más, espero os guste, y vuestra opinión al respecto.**_

_**A este paso voy a comenzar a cometer secuestro con las historias, tal y como otros están comenzando a hacer, mi pago mínimo son siete Reviews como mínimo por capítulo.**_

_**A ver si así consigo que la gente me diga si está bien, si tengo que mejorar algo o simplemente si no les gusta la historia.**_

_**Carol:**__ Hola, me alegro que te gustase el capítulo anterior, espero que disfrutes este también y me des tú opinión al respecto. Sobre Hermione, ella está acostumbrada a obedecer las órdenes de su padre casi al instante jijiji._

_En este no habrá mucho Harmony, pero un pequeño momento sí ;) buybuy y hasta el siguiente ya me dirás qué opinas ;) _

_**Chyo:**__ Hola, muchas gracias por comentar y leer la historia, espero que este capítulo te gsute tanto como el anterior jajaja, nos vemos lo más pronto posible lo prometo ;)_

_**Es preciso avanzar.**_

Idiota y mil veces idiota, se tiró del pelo con fuerza y se maldijo por enésima vez, levantó su verde mirada y se enfureció al ver lo que tenía delante, ¿cómo había permitido que aquello pasase?

Si no hubiese cometido una estupidez semejante, nada de eso estaría pasando, pues si no fuera por su culpa, Hermione, hubiese estado con ella.

¿Cómo de estúpido podía llegar a ser uno?, él creía ya haber rebasado todos los límites, comenzando por besar a Hermione y terminando por no ser capaz de detener el hechizo que había conseguido que Luna quedara en coma.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo, era su maldita culpa y no tenía forma de arreglarlo, todos en Hogwarts estaban buscando la forma de conseguir sacar a Luna de ese estado. Era poco frecuente que un hechizo consiguiera hacer tal cosa, por lo visto esos indeseables habían investigado mucho.

Ni siquiera Dumbledore era capaz de encontrar una maldita solución. Miró de reojo a la puerta y apretó sus puños con fuerza, Hermione se encontraba en medio del resto de caballeros, lo estaban juzgando por su incompetencia.

Algo de lo que sin duda no tenía ninguna culpa, el peor de todos era Sirius, miró a este y lo encontró de morros al otro extremo de la sala, había tenido una fuerte pelea con George Granger en la que su padre había tenido que intervenir para separarlos.

Nadie sabía el motivo de dicha disputa, pero que su padre se pusiera de parte de George, había ocasionado que el odio que Sirius sentía por Hermione creciera como la espuma en un buen baño.

Moddy, no había escatimado en recriminar la seguridad tan baja del baile, y pese a que también había peleado con Hermione, no dejaba de decir que todo Hogwarts era una maldita trampa sin nada que sirviera para proteger a los candidatos como era debido.

¿Candidatos?, no, Candidato, ya solo quedaba Malfoy como posible heredero. Miró de regreso a la cama de Luna, ¿cómo podía haberla dejado sola?, Al otro lado de la cama, se encontraba Ronald Weasley, él era el que peor había salido de la batalla, él y Hermione.

Por lo visto Hermione llegó cuando todo daba comienzo, se maldijo por no seguirla en ese preciso momento, quizás habría significado la diferencia absoluta.

No sabía cómo había sido todo exactamente y la única vez que se había atrevido a preguntar, la mirada que había recibido en respuesta había acabado con todas sus preguntas de golpe.

Lo único que había podido averiguar, era que en medio de toda la pelea, y el jaleo, su padre y George se habían tenido que enfrentar a cuatro tipos con capaz negras, que Dumbledore furioso al ver la caída de Luna, había acabado con cinco enmascarados.

Que Sirius había llegado tarde al enfrentamiento y que había impedido que Remus fuese asesinado.

Supo que este había llegado herido en su hombro, lo que le hizo suponer que se había encontrado con alguno de los sujetos por el camino.

Neville había quedado fuera de juego cuando por lo visto una de las ventanas estalló, Ron había protegido a Luna con su propio cuerpo y pese a lo herido que estaba, no dudó en cargar con su cuerpo contra tres sujetos que iban decididos a por Luna.

Ron se enfrascó en una batalla tremenda con los tipos, sin dejar espacio a ninguno de ellos para acercarse a Luna, en ese momento al parecer había llegado Hermione.

Tras dejar fuera de juego a cuatro de los enmascarados, había corrido donde Ron y Luna, según le habían contado, Ron había sido alcanzado por una poderosa maldición que lo hizo volar lejos, con tan mala suerte que cayó contra Hermione en el preciso instante en que alcanzaba a Luna.

Hermione había atrapado a Ron a tiempo de que impactara contra una de las esquinas, pero cuando había conseguido dejar al pelirrojo en el suelo y ponerse en pie, cuatro hechizos acertaron a darle.

En ese momento llegó él al salón, no había visto como los hechizos impactaban en Hermione, pero sí vio los ojos de Luna fijos en los suyos, la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro y quedó congelada en el mismo.

Ambos abrieron los ojos al máximo cuando un rayo azul la golpeó en el pecho, antes de darse cuenta se encontró corriendo hacia ella, esquivando hechizos que volaban por todas partes, y evadiendo cuerpos u otros objetos que había por el suelo, la alcanzó justo a tiempo.

Tan ensimismado estaba en el estado de ella, que no notó que era el blanco de varios hechizos, a él en ese preciso instante solo le preocupaba que Luna volviera en sí, algo que no pasaba.

Escuchó la voz de su madre y de Sirius llamándolo, pidiéndole que reaccionara o se moviera, pero no hizo ni una ni otra cosa, al final entre George Granger y Albus Dumbledore, lo sacaron de allí.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Sintió la mano de su madre en su hombro, levantó su rostro y la miró fijamente, ella estaba toda despeinada, y se notaba por su ropa que había participado activamente en la batalla de hacía unas horas.

Se encogió de hombros y dejó de mirarla:

—Sé que es duro verla en ese estado, pero estará bien hijo, ya verás que sí, Luna es una mujer fuerte, además, tiene a un apuesto caballero que la quiere esperando por ella.

Esas palabras se clavaron en su ser como puñales, ojala fuera por amor por lo que se encontraba en el estado en el que estaba en esos precisos instantes, seguro que era más llevadero que por sentirse terriblemente culpable.

No podía quitarse de la cabeza, que si Luna hubiese estado con él y Hermione, ella no estaría nunca así.

Pero no, había tenido que alejar a Hermione de ella, y ya de paso de él mismo, porque después de lo que había hecho, solo había conseguido alejarla de él y perderla.

—Venga tienes que animarte, no le gustaría verte tan decaído y bajo, estoy segura de que le gustaría ver tu sonrisa.

—En serio mama, te agradezco que quieras animarme, pero no lo intentes, ¿quieres?, nunca sabrás lo que estoy pasando en estos momentos.

Se levantó de donde estaba sentado y se decidió por marcharse, no quería seguir viendo la cara de Luna pálida y dormida, no deseaba ver a Ron tumbado en su cama con su mirada perdida en el rostro de Luna, ansiaba dejar de escuchar todo lo que le decían a Hermione por su culpa y dejar de sentir la mirada de varios de ellos sobre él.

Quería deshacerse de todo ello y por eso se marchó de la enfermería, ¿qué iba a suceder ahora?, ¿qué iban a hacer?

Solo quedaba un candidato, y era un candidato que a nadie le gustaba, y si solo había un candidato era por su maldita culpa.

Sus pies lo llevaron como de forma mecánica a la torre de Astronomía su refugio, sino hubiese ido hasta allí antes de volver al salón de baile todo habría sido diferente sin ninguna duda, quizás sería él el que se encontraría en cama y no Luna, la heredera, sin duda eso hubiese sido mucho mejor.

—Veo que habéis sufrido un golpe duro.

Reconoció la voz al instante, se giró para encontrarse con Draco Malfoy, el cual se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, no sonreía, contrario a lo que él esperaba, conocía su carácter cínico, pero en esos momentos parecía comprender que no era buena idea hablarle con una sonrisa en sus labios.

No dijo nada, tan solo se giró a mirar por la ventana, no obstante decidió sentarse en el alfeizar de la misma, desde ese lugar podía ver mejor el cielo. Escuchó unos pasos y cuando regresó su mirada a este, se lo encontró aupándose para sentarse en el otro extremo del alfeizar de la ventana, acomodó su espalda y lo miró de frente, recibió sus fríos ojos grises:

—¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

Lo miró sin comprender, ¿a qué se refería exactamente?, el tipo suspiró y miró al cielo:

—No me podéis dejar ganar, lo sabes, Cho, no será un rival para nosotros, y además, será mi esposa, no servirá de mucho que se presente como candidata, debéis mover ficha, y vuestra única baza eres tú.

Debes tomar el testigo que han obligado a Luna a soltar. No te miento, no será un camino fácil, hay mucho en juego, más de lo que tú te crees, pero te diré algo que te dará que pensar, este ataque estaba planeado desde hace mucho.

Malfoy volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y añadió:

—Potter, te quieren dentro del juego, no sé el motivo, pero este ataque solo tenía como propósito que te convirtieras en el candidato, te diré también, que en cuanto proclames ante todos que coges el testigo, la casa Slytherin se levantará y comenzará la verdadera lucha.

Hasta ahora no hemos movido piezas, realmente no considerábamos a Luna una rival a quien medir, pero la cosa será diferente.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Preguntó sin poder creerse lo que le estaba diciendo, Malfoy no apartó su mirada de él:

—Te lo dije cuando nos conocimos, te dije que te presentarás, que Luna no podría afrontar todo sola, de acuerdo que no con esas palabras, pero mi propósito era evitar esto. Deseo que esa chica se recupere del estado en el que se encuentra, quise evitarlo pero fuiste demasiado testarudo, no quisiste escuchar y estas son las consecuencias.

—¿Todo esto es cosa vuestra?

Malfoy negó tranquilamente:

—Te equivocas, no tenemos nada que ver con esto, al menos yo te aseguro que no. Potter, no creas que solo los herederos y caballeros estamos dentro del juego, y no siempre los herederos somos las piezas claves.

Hay gente del exterior que también juega, quieren cosas o desean que se instauren nuevas ordenanzas, el dinero y el poder juegan fuerte, saben que no sirve de nada vencer a alguien como Luna.

Nadie la veía como una heredera de verdad, sin embargo tú, eres el objetivo claro, todos los de fuera te ven con ojos calculadores, te han medido, evaluado y ahora quieren saber cuánto vales.

Si eres una pieza que pueden corromper o no, si es el primer caso, serás alguien de valor, si no, bueno, tendrán que destrozarte de tal modo, que no queden dudas de que no interferirás en sus planes.

—Nunca he obstaculizado los planes de nadie, ¿de qué estás hablando?, no entiendo nada de lo que dices.

La verdad es que Malfoy lo estaba sacando de sus casillas y estaba consiguiendo que se molestara, pero no podía tampoco atacarlo, porque todo lo que le estaba diciendo parecía ser en pos de algo mayor, Malfoy lo estaba advirtiendo, le estaba avisando de que había alguien que lo quería fuera.

Pese a ser su enemigo, Malfoy estaba allí avisándole, ¿qué pretendía conseguir con todo eso?

—No entiendo por qué te ven como una amenaza, realmente te he estado observando y no te considero un peligro para nadie, eres un tipo tranquilo y que no parece meterse en nada, pero tu apellido, el poder de tú padre, parece ser un peso considerable para verte como un peligro.

Sé que eres fuerte y también inteligente, pero sinceramente, no te veo nada extraordinario.

Y si lo tienes lo reservas muy bien, lo único que he visto de ti que merece mención, fue la forma sorprendente en que desapareciste de Hogwarts aquel día.

Lo que me recuerda, que me alegro que tú padre no sufriera ningún daño.

Frunció el ceño ante la sonrisa que bailó en los labios de este:

—Mira, no comprendo por qué haces esto, y no sé a qué te refieres, no he pensado en recoger ningún testigo, no me interesa el juego, y ahora que Luna está como está, solo quiero cuidarla y esperar que despierte, quédate con el puesto de heredero, disfruta de tu futuro poder y de las influencias que este te dé.

Saltó y se dispuso a largarse de allí, pero no había ni llegado a la puerta cuando sintió que lo obligaban a girar, se encontró con la mirada furiosa de Malfoy:

—Eres un maldito cobarde. Un Gryffindor mis narices, ¿así piensas afrontar los problemas?, ¿huyendo?, que te quede claro Potter, si no haces nada, el mundo mágico será condenado, ¿estás dispuesto a cargar con esa culpa sobre tus hombros?, porque ten por seguro que en el preciso instante en que llegue al poder, proclamaré ante todo el mundo mágico que te negaste a hacer algo cuando aún podías.

Lo empujó con fuerza y quedó sentado en el suelo, Malfoy se largó de allí sin dejarle hablar una sola palabra, aunque realmente no sabía qué decir, ¿qué mierda significaba todo aquello?

¿Qué lo que le había pasado a Luna era por su culpa?, bien eso lo sabía, pero por lo visto no sabía hasta qué grado, ¿cómo era posible que alguien hubiese llegado a esos extremos para que él se presentase como candidato?

—¿Y qué piensas hacer Potter?

¿Por qué no lo dejaban de una puñetera vez en paz?, miró furioso a su nuevo interlocutor, Víctor Krum lo miraba seriamente, era evidente que había escuchado la conversación que acababa de tener con Draco Malfoy. Sus ojos se lo estaban diciendo.

—¿Qué?, justamente eso me estaba preguntando yo, ¿qué mierda debo hacer?, no quiero entrar en esto, no quiero tener nada que ver, pero evidentemente lo que yo opine o piense no importa nada, alguien quiere que juegue, y lo ansía hasta tal punto que han dejado a Luna en coma para lograrlo, ¿por qué?

Maldición, no entiendo nada de todo esto, y realmente no quiero hacerlo, no quiero ser manejado de esta forma, no quiero que dispongan de mí como se les antoje.

Todos quieren decirme qué hacer o cómo hacerlo. Si debo o no jugar, si debo o no estudiar, a quienes debo acercarme, donde debo estudiar, qué debo estudiar, qué debo hacer cuando me gradúe, con quién debo casarme, a quien debo acercarme y a quien no.

Maldita sea, quiero elegir por mí, ser yo quien decida qué, cómo y cuándo hacer algo.

El silencio se hizo presente, y sus palabras quedaron en el aire flotando, ¿qué podía importarle a Krum todo aquello?, no eran amigos, maldita sea, si hasta lo odiaba por conocer a Hermione mejor de lo que él podría llegar a conocerla.

Se maldijo a sí mismo por solo pensar en eso cuando le acababan de decir que todo era por su culpa realmente.

—Es egoísta y lo sé, pero no me siento mal por ti Potter, te diré que espero que aceptes ser el siguiente heredero.

Lo miró furioso por sus palabras, pero Krum ni se inmutó por su mirada, tan solo se encogió de hombros.

—Para mí eres la única forma de conseguir que Hermione se retire del puesto de primer caballero, créeme no me hace ninguna gracia saber que eres el único que puede conseguir que ella abandone ese puesto, tanto antes como ahora, odio saber que su destino está en tus manos.

Se puso en pie sin comprender lo que le estaba diciendo:

—Habrá gente como Malfoy que desee que cojas el testigo para tener un buen rival, otros te verán como un candidato digno por ser hijo de tu padre, habrá quien te vea como una gran amenaza para sus planes, y sin duda todos te verán como lo que eres Potter, un objeto, una pieza que jugar para ganar en vuestro juego de poder.

El único que se ve como una persona normal y corriente eres tú, y has de comprender que no lo eres, para nadie eres Harry, para todos eres un Potter y ya, incluso, y por lo que le he escuchado decir a Malfoy, eres alguien peligroso e importante.

Y yo Potter, no soy diferente al resto de personas, para mí eres la pieza clave para sacar a Hermione de este mundo en el que se ha metido, antes te dije que podías hablar con los altos cargos y explicarles la condición de mujer de Hermione, pero si te conviertes en heredero, tú mismo puedes echarla, y eso quiero que hagas Potter, coge la candidatura y echa a Hermione de su puesto como primer caballero.

Esta noche hemos sido testigos de que nos enfrentamos a gente muy diferente, hay alguien ahí fuera que está tramando algo y sinceramente no quiero verla en una maldita cama como tú has estado viendo a Luna hasta hace un rato.

No quiero a Hermione traspasando los límites del sueño sin saber con certeza si regresará o no, y sé que tú tampoco deseas eso.

Si decides presentarte y a la vista de que mi candidata está fuera de juego, estoy dispuesto a convertirme en tú caballero Potter.

Furioso, apretó los puños, era cierto, no deseaba eso, pero tampoco quería ser el heredero, solo quería estar tranquilo, pero había tantas cosas en juego, tantas preguntas sin respuestas, tantas dudas.

Era evidente que el peligro era real, Luna era la prueba de ello, ¿quería ver a Hermione en ese mismo estado?, NO, la respuesta gritaba y martilleaba desde su interior con fuerza.

Encima la culpabilidad por lo que le había pasado a Luna era mayor, ya no solo estaba el hecho de haber apartado a Luna y Hermione mientras la batalla se llevaba a cabo, sino que había una culpabilidad más real, por su pasividad y sus dudas, era que todo eso había sucedido.

Si hubiese sido una persona más decidida y menos pasiva, Luna habría dejado de encontrarse en el punto de mira y estaría bien.

—Así están las cosas.

Declaró en un susurro:

—¿Cómo?

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Dumbledore, miró a su alrededor, ¿dónde demonios estaba Krum?, ¿qué hacía allí Dumbledore?, es más, ¿era eso el sol?

Al mirar por la ventana se encontró con que así era, ya era de día, ¿cuánto tiempo se había pasado allí solo, en la misma posición?

—Confieso que estaba empezando a preocuparme joven Potter, llevo un tiempo considerable aquí y llegué a pensar que estaba dormido. Una forma muy curiosa de dormir con los ojos abiertos y de pie, pero he visto cosas más raras.

Sin embargo y por su comentario creo que más bien estaba perdido dentro de su mente, pensando algo realmente profundo, dígame, ¿soy digno de conocer el mismo?

Negó intentando centrarse y miró a Dumbledore unos instantes, después de torcer el gesto volvió a negar, ¿en serio ya era de día?, volvió a mirar a Dumbledore y lo encontró sonriendo divertido, sin duda su aspecto debía ser cómico:

—Veo que ha debido perder horas valiosas en algún lado por su expresión.

Se encogió de hombros:

—Yo no diría valiosas, pero sí, creo que en algún momento dejó de ser de noche sin que yo me percatase.

Dumbledore asintió y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara a él, lo hizo y se apoyó en el alfeizar de la ventana, en el mismo sitio que Malfoy había ocupado hacía horas ya:

—Amanece un día hermoso pese a los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, un suelo nevado con un cielo azul despejado y un sol que brilla prometiendo un futuro inesperado y cargado de nuevos rayos que lo iluminen.

Es sorprendente, como, pese a la noche tan atroz que pasamos todos en el castillo y los acontecimientos tan poco alentadores, quedan relegados a un segundo lugar al ver las perspectivas que se presentan con una luz renovada.

—Perspectivas que auguran un negro futuro para algunas personas.

—¡A sí!, sin duda algunas personas puede que ante un día como el de hoy, consideren que el futuro que se abre ante ellos es negro, pero joven Potter, ¿qué importa la vida amarga de unos cuantos, si se consigue la felicidad de un grupo mucho mayor?

Ser un héroe implica sacrificio y saber escoger sobre todas las cosas la opción más acertada, aquella, que pese a que no sea beneficiosa para él o ella, es la acertada para el resto del mundo.

—Héroe es sinónimo entonces de sacrificio y maldito. Si ese es el caso, no comprendo porque nadie desea ser el héroe de una historia.

—Porque los héroes no ven el lado malo, solo ven el resultado de sus buenas acciones, quizás para ser un héroe hay que ser un prepotente, un tipo ególatra, al que le guste sobre todas las cosas ser venerado.

No creo que una persona a la que no le guste llamar la atención, le guste ser un héroe, pero a su vez, esos son los verdaderos héroes después de todo.

Aquellos que pese a no desear nada de todo aquello, se ven orillados a convertirse en la esperanza de todo el mundo.

Suspiró y centró su mirada en el sol, pese a que esto lo cegó, cerró los ojos y al abrirlos miró de nueva cuenta al cielo azul.

—No soy un héroe, ni quiero serlo. No quiero nada más que ser libre.

—La libertad no existe joven Potter, nadie es libre realmente, y aquellos que alguna vez lo son, no son felices como hacen creer, si no tienes nada que te ate, no tienes nada por lo que luchar, y si no tienes un motivo que te lleve a luchar y superarte, ¿cómo mejorar?

Tú situación no es fácil, pero has sido educado para todo esto, sabes cómo, cuándo y lo que debes hacer.

Además tienes instinto, conoces a las personas y eres juicioso.

—¿Usted considera que sería bueno que entrara al juego?, ¿Qué recogiera el testigo de Luna?

Lo miró de reojo y captó el brillo de astucia que cubrió los ojos de Dumbledore y percibió la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios:

—No es algo que yo deba decidir por ti.

—Quiero saber su opinión.

—Sí joven Potter, considero que sería la mejor de todas las opciones. Es más, quiero que lo haga.

Sí, no había duda, quería que lo hiciese, dejo de mirar a este y se apoyó en sus brazos para mirar al cielo de nuevo, tres de tres, cada cual con su motivo.

Porque tras el brillo que había percibido en los ojos de Dumbledore, no le cabía duda alguna, este tenía planes trazados que le implicaban a él. ¿Serían para bien?

Mejor no pensar en eso en esos instantes, no precisaba buscar en esos momentos los motivos que movían a Dumbledore.

—Será un camino largo y duro.

—Puedes estar seguro de ello muchacho. Hasta ahora el camino recorrido no ha sido nada, quizás solo el necesario para llegar hasta esta decisión.

—Si Luna despierta me odiará.

Dumbledore se encogió de hombros.

—O te amará. Estás siguiendo el camino que ella quería seguir.

—Precisamente, a nadie le gusta que le roben su sitio.

—Pero ella no puede seguir el camino de momento.

—Si despierta me retiraré en el acto.

Al mirar a Dumbledore este rio divertido:

—¡O! puedes pensar lo que quieras si con ello te sientes mejor, pero Harry, tras declarar que te presentas como heredero, ¿crees que te permitirán retirarte así como así?

Frunció el ceño.

—Si dejo los términos claros desde el princi… —al ver a Dumbledore negar, suspiró: —Si doy el paso tendrá que ser con todas sus consecuencias, ¿es eso?

—Básicamente, sí.

De nuevo el silencio se hizo presente en el lugar, sintió como Dumbledore le palmeaba el hombro y se disponía a marcharse:

—No diré nada de esta conversación muchacho, pero te diré, si decides al final presentarte, volveré a ocupar mi puesto como caballero, no estarás solo recorriendo este camino espinoso, yo y estoy convencido que algunos más, te despejarán el camino de espinas todo lo que puedan.

Asintió, estaba seguro de ello, Sirius se lo había asegurado, diciendo que Remus también lo seguiría ciegamente.

Incluso Krum le había asegurado que si se presentaba podría contar con su apoyo.

¿Era eso lo acertado?, al menos podría sacar a Hermione del camino y dejarla fuera de todo aquello.

Suspiró, lo mejor era regresar y enfrentar las miradas de todo el mundo, decidiría después si hacerlo o no.

Se encaminó hacía la salida de la torre, pero por lo visto le faltaba una última visita por recibir.

No negaría que verlo le provocó un escalofrío, ese tipo tenía ese efecto sobre él, había algo en su interior que lo hacía sentirse temeroso de él, pero su parte rebelde lo incentivaba a mostrarse fuerte y decidido ante ese sujeto.

Demostrarle que no lo temía y que no podría con él:

—Toda la noche desaparecido, debí sospechar que estaría escondido, son demasiadas responsabilidades y un peso muy grande, ¿no es así?, ver como todas las puertas se cierran con cerrojos insoldables, y saber que solo una se puede abrir para seguir el camino.

Odiaba al tipo, y ahora se percataba de que al hablar, se parecía demasiado a Dumbledore. Lo que equivalía a que era peligroso, y mucho.

—¿Qué quiere?

El tipo fijó sus ojos negros en él y torció su cabeza, una sonrisa que le heló la sangre se formó en sus finos labios:

—¿Qué quiero?, son muchas las respuestas a esa pregunta joven Potter, demasiadas, quizás un día nos sentemos a una mesa a ultimar precisamente esa cuestión, pero no es el momento aún.

Sin embargo, hay algo que sí deseo.

Tuvo la tentación casi irrefrenable de dar un paso hacia atrás al ver que él se acercaba, pero ese maldito orgullo suyo se lo impidió:

—Deseo que se presente como heredero, deseo destruirlo lentamente, ver como poco a poco pierde toda esperanza y se percata de que no tiene nada que hacer frente a nosotros. Ansío verlo expirar su último suspiro mientras sus ojos están fijos en los míos, sabiendo que yo soy el responsable de su agonía.

—Eso no pasará nunca.

Sentenció furioso a la par que intentaba ocultar sus nervios y el miedo, porque no podía negar que estaba asustado, ese tipo era un psicópata, ¿de dónde provenía ese odio que le estaba demostrando?, ¿a qué se debía?

La sonrisa del tipo se agrandó y se separó de él, lo miró de arriba abajo, evaluándolo:

—Me gustas muchacho, me gusta esa fuerza interior que tienes, ¿sabes el motivo?, porque cuando acabe contigo, verte derrotado, será mucho más gratificante.

Se giró para marcharse, y no supo que lo cogió, quizás que estaba demasiado enfadado, pero agarró al tipo del brazo y lo obligó a girar:

—No se pierda por el camino y no deje que otro lo venza, quiero ser yo quien acabe con usted.

—HARRY.

La voz de su padre lo obligó a saltar, el tipo sonreía torcidamente, divertido por la situación, soltó su agarre he hizo una pequeña inclinación con su cabeza, sus ojos negros se encontraron con los suyos.

—Puedes estar seguro Harry Potter, que un día tú varita y la mía se encontrarán, será un duelo inolvidable, nunca sabrá con qué ansias esperaré ese momento.

Sin más se marchó, pasó cerca de su padre y Sirius, y dedicándoles una sonrisa de desprecio y como si ellos no fueran nada para él, se marchó de allí. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese tipo?, desde que lo había conocido le había resultado un tipo insoportable, y peligroso y ahora iba él y le declaraba la guerra, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

—¿En qué estabas pensando?

Eso mismo, miró a su padre, y apartó la mirada.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí?

—Buscándote, ¿qué quería el primer caballero de Malfoy?

Preguntó Sirius, se encogió de hombros:

—Estupideces.

—¿Y por estupideces le pides un duelo?

—Estoy algo irritado.

—El estado de Luna no ha mejorado, sé que eso te debe traer de los nervios, pero tampoco es para que hagas semejantes locuras como para declararle al primer caballero del enemigo de tu futura esposa la guerra. Ese tipo no es un juego Harry, no puedes hacer estupideces semejantes.

No dijo nada ante sus palabras, pero notó la mirada de Sirius sobre él, al mirarlo de regreso se percató de que lo miraba de forma extraña. ¿Qué le pasaba?

—¿Se ha decidido ya lo que va a pasar?

Preguntó esquivando la mirada de Sirius, la cual por algún motivo lo estaba incomodando.

—Cho Chang cogerá el relevo de Luna. La creemos la más capacitada para ello, debemos ir al gran comedor cuanto antes, va a hacer su anuncio y debemos estar presentes.

Su padre se fue sin decir nada más, y Sirius tras una última mirada se fue tras él, él no podía moverse de su lugar, ¿qué acababa de decir su padre?

¿Qué Cho se presentaba?, ¿Qué era la mejor opción?

No podía actuar, ¿en tan poca consideración lo tenía su padre?, ¿tan poco lo valoraba como candidato?, ¿esa era su fe en él?

Se sentía insultado y despreciado.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba a su padre para creerlo tan poca cosa?

Furioso caminó fuera de la sala, si su padre se creía que iba a seguir manejando su futuro como le viniera en gana estaba muy equivocado, estaba cansado de todo eso, además, según lo que Malfoy le había dicho, si Cho se presentaba en su lugar, no tardaría en encontrarse en el mismo estado que Luna, e incluso puede que en esa ocasión, el resultado fuese menos favorable, e irreversible.

Y ya bastante culpable se sentía por la situación de Luna, como para añadir más leña al fuego.

Bajó a toda prisa de la torre y se encaminó a su cuarto, se cambió de ropa lo más rápido posible, era consciente de que hasta que él no estuviese presente Cho no podría decir nada, después de todo su presencia era precisa para todo ese tipo de cosas. Tras encontrarse presentable, se miró al espejo, por primera vez en su vida, la mirada que le devolvió su reflejo le gustó.

Era una mirada decidida, sin dudas, una mirada que debería de haber portado desde hacía mucho tiempo y que por temor a muchas cosas, entre ellas a su padre, no había sido capaz de portar.

Pero no le gustaba el Harry sumiso que era, el vacilante y poco productivo, él podía dar y ser mucho más, y pensaba demostrarlo, había llegado el momento de ser una ficha en el juego, pero una ficha que manejara él mismo, porque sí, entraría al juego, pero no se pensaba dejar manejar ni vencer.

Sería él mismo y vencería, perdería adeptos y apoyos, su padre sin duda se molestaría lo indecible con él, pero eso ya no importaba, pues solo podía seguir avanzando y luchando contra todo y todos los que se interpusieran en su camino.

No sabía dónde se estaba metiendo, pues todo parecía tener un trasfondo oculto que no comprendía, pero que sin duda lo implicaba, lo que significaba que tenía que averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Adelante.

Cogió la chaqueta negra correspondiente a su traje y salió de su habitación, estaba arreglándose los puños de su camisa blanca mientras salía de su torre, cuando se tuvo que detener porque había alguien frente a la salida, impidiendo que él saliera.

Al levantar la mirada se quedó congelado, de pie, con la chaqueta colgando de uno de sus brazos, mientras se abrochaba uno de los botones, miraba como idiota a Hermione, quien se encontraba frente a él.

Lo miraba seriamente y no se movía ni un milímetro:

—Lo vas a hacer.

Dijo simplemente, la miró sin comprender por unos instantes:

—¿El qué?

—Te vas a presentar como candidato, vas a quitarle el puesto a Luna.

—Estás equivocada, no voy a quitar nada a nadie, solo voy a ocupar mi puesto, el que debería haber ocupado desde un principio.

Ella lo miró seriamente:

—¿Es eso lo que quieres de verdad?

—No se trata de lo que yo quiera, sino de lo que debo hacer. No dejaré que Cho tenga que pasar por algo similar a lo de Luna, una vez me ha bastado, quieren que me presente, muy bien los complaceré, pero no saben que esto les perjudicará más que cualquier otra cosa que hayan creído posible.

Terminó de arreglar el puño de su camisa y se dispuso a irse, al pasar por su lado, ella lo agarró del brazo, antes de poder preguntarle qué estaba haciendo, se vio arrastrado al interior de un aula.

Ella cerró la puerta y lo encaró, estaba furiosa:

—No quiero que te presentes, no quiero que lo hagas.

—¿Y qué hay de lo que yo quiero?, ¿eso no cuenta?

—¿Qué harás cuando te presentes?

Preguntó ella a su vez.

—¿Qué, qué haré? –la miró por unos instantes, y entonces lo entendió, y se enfadó, dejó la chaqueta negra sobre una de las mesas furioso y la cogió de los brazos: —Es eso ¿no?, Víctor te lo ha dicho, te ha dicho lo que me ha pedido. No estás preocupada por lo que pueda pasarme, no, solo te importas tú misma.

—¿Y por qué debería preocuparme por ti?, quiero que me digas que harás, ¿me piensas delatar?, ¿le dirás a todos que soy una chica?, ¿piensas quitarme mi puesto de primer caballero?

Se midieron con la mirada durante un buen rato, no se sabía cuál de los dos estaba más molesto:

—No estaba pensando en ti cuando tomé esta decisión, hay mucho más en juego, no te negaré que eres importante para mí, de hecho ya lo sabes, sin embargo, no has influenciado en mi decisión. No he decidido aún que haré contigo, realmente me encantaría sacarte de todo esto, alejarte lo máximo posible, pero, ¿estoy preparado para ello?, ¿para alejarte?

Y no me refiero a alejarte del peligro o el juego, maldita sea, ¿quiero alejarte de mí?, me importas tanto que no sé si prefiero ser egoísta y mantenerte a mi lado en todo momento, dejando así que hagas lo que deseas y a la vez yo me ocupe de que no te suceda nada, o delatarte ante todo el mundo y asegurarme que pese a que me odies por los restos estarás a salvo.

La soltó furioso consigo mismo, mientras ella lo miraba entre sorprendida y asustada, ¿qué demonios haría con ella?

—No me alejes.

Su voz sonó débil, al mirarla se la encontró mirándolo fijamente, unas lágrimas corrían por su rostro:

—No puedes pedirme que me quede sin hacer nada, este juego es diferente a los anteriores, Hermione, es la primera vez que un candidato queda en coma, casi rozando la muerte, nunca antes había sucedido, eso implica que hay en juego mucho más de lo que pensamos y…

—Por eso mismo, desde la muerte de mi hermano, he sabido que algo pasaba. Creí que la clave de todo era Luna, que debía protegerla a ella, para llegar al fondo de todo esto, pero no era así. Me confundí, quiero llegar a saber el motivo de porque mi hermano fue asesinado y sé que estando a tú lado puedo encontrar la solución.

Déjame ser tú primer caballero, permíteme ayudarte en tu camino, deja que lo siga a tu lado. No te fallaré como fallé a Luna, te juro que no permitiré que nada te suceda, pero tengo que saber, no podré quedarme a un lado. No después de lo que le han hecho a Luna, te juro que si me niegas seguirte iré con Malfoy o Cho.

Haré lo imposible porque ellos me acepten, y si es preciso me enfrentaré a todos vosotros para llegar al fondo de esto.

—¿Te has vuelto loca?, no permitiré que hagas algo semejante.

—Entonces deja que vaya a tú lado.

Sentenció, no podía creérselo, realmente no podía creérselo:

—¿Y qué pasa con Luna si despierta?

Inquirió molesto, ella lo miró sin entender y tras unos instantes declaró.

—¿Qué más?, volveré con ella, es mi heredera, no pienso dejarla sola.

Se sintió estúpido, era un reemplazo, así de sencillo, no era nada para ella más que una pieza, la que ahora debía usar para avanzar, así de sencillo. Quiso decirle que pensaba venderla y así sacarla de eso y de su vida de paso, ¿qué importaba si lo odiaba si estaba a salvo?, era evidente que no sentía anda por él, así que no importaría demasiado, pero por más que lo odiase no podía mentirse a sí mismo.

Le importaba, y mucho, lo que ella pensara o sintiera hacía él, y en ese instante supo que no podría alejarla de allí por más que quisiera, pues ella buscaría la forma de ponerse en medio de todo, y si eso llegaba a pasar, prefería permanecer cerca de ella para protegerla si se daba el caso.

—¿Estás segura de esto?, el camino hasta ahora no ha sido fácil, pero por lo que tengo entendido, si decides estar a mi lado, será mucho peor.

—No tengas miedo, yo te cubriré.

—Eso precisamente es lo que más miedo me da.

Sonrió de medio lado, y ella ofendida le golpeó el hombro sin fuerza.

—Oye.

Sin duda no había entendido lo que había querido decir con esa frase exactamente, pero daba igual, porque nada le pasaría a ella, podría cubrirle todo lo que ella creyese, pero sería al revés siempre.

Suspiró, sin duda ese camino sería complicado, la observó limpiarse el rostro y seguidamente le dedicó una sonrisa radiante:

—Entonces demos de qué hablar.

Sentenció ella a su vez, asintió a sus palabras y ella cogió su chaqueta y se la tendió, en cuanto sus manos se rozaron, no pudo resistir cogerla de la mano y tirar de ella, en cuanto chocó contra su pecho la envolvió en sus brazos.

—¿Qué haces?

Sonaba asustada, sonrió y cerró los ojos:

—Solo un momento, por un instante, deja que me quede así.

Sintió como poco a poco se relajaba en sus brazos y cuando sintió que ella lo envolvía en sus brazos y se refugiaba en su pecho sonrió un poco más.

Se quedaron abrazados un rato sin decir una sola palabra, infundiéndose uno al otro el valor que precisaban para continuar y la confianza de que podían contar uno con el otro sin importar lo que les esperaba.

Cuando se separaron, ninguno fue capaz de mirar a la cara del otro, Harry se puso la chaqueta y una vez listo, abrió la puerta e inquirió.

—Será mejor darse prisa, tenemos mucho que hacer.

—Sí.

Juntos salieron de la sala, ella justo tras él, como si fuera su subordinada, sin duda ese era su lugar, pero no le gustaba en absoluto, tendría que cambiar eso. Cuando entró al gran comedor y vio que había un atril al frente de todos, se dirigió hacia donde estaba su padre.

Cho y sus caballeros, incluidos algunos de Luna, se encontraba allí, su padre estaba dando su apoyo a Cho, qué sorpresa se iban a llevar todos, sus ojos se encontraron con los azules de Albus Dumbledore, al ver su determinación, Dumbledore, formó una sonrisa.

Sin duda iba a divertirse con aquello.

Se dirigió hasta su sitio y Hermione se puso detrás de él, la gente debería haber sospechado lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo, no fue el caso, pues todos estaban más pendientes del anuncio que estaba por dar Cho.

Esta caminó hasta el atril y respiró hondo, estaba nerviosa, sin duda, miró a su alrededor y descubrió a Malfoy con los brazos cruzados y una mirada cargada de desagrado, fulminaba con sus grises ojos a su padre y a Cho.

—Gracias a todos por estar presentes ante un día como el que hoy se presenta ante nosotros. Sé que mi familia había decretado que no me presentaría como heredera, pero ante los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, me he visto en la obligación de presentar mi candidatura. Deben existir al menos dos candidatos para que exista competición y si bien Luna Lovegood, la heredera de Ravenclove, no está retirada, es imposible que pueda ejercer sus funciones como heredera de momento, por ello, es que mientras ella esté fuera de combate, yo tomaré su lugar, espero que la casa de Ravenclove apoye mi candidatura y no me consideren una amenaza para su heredera.

Solo ejerceré sus deberes mientras ella no puede, deseo poder ejercer mis funciones de forma satisfactoria para todos vosotros.

Tras sus palabras, un gran aplauso estalló por todo el salón, su padre sonrió a Cho y estrechó su mano, sin duda, ver ese gesto, reforzó mucho la posición de Cho ante todo el mundo. Sonrió, sin duda su anuncio no sería bien recibido por muchas personas, pero al decirlo ahí y en ese momento, nadie podría impedirle hablar.

Miró a Hermione, esta asintió dándole el valor que precisaba, respiró hondo y tras mirar a todo el mundo se decidió, sin que casi nadie lo notase comenzó a caminar hacía el atril, pero sí que alguien lo noto, entre ellos Dumbledore, quien comenzó a abrirse camino para llegar al atril, con él Snape lo siguió de cerca, Hermione iba tras él, y al pasar cerca de Sirius y Remus sintió que el segundo lo miraba extrañado y Sirius lo cogía del brazo.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

Miró a su padrino fijamente, y este soltó su agarre, mirándolo unos instantes como si no se esperase nunca recibir una mirada de su parte así:

—Voy a hacer lo que debí hacer desde un principio.

—Esto no va a gustarle a tu padre.

—Lo sé.

Sirius asintió, miró a Remus y seguidamente lo miró a él:

—Muy bien, si es tú decisión adelante, tú primero.

Sirius hizo un gesto con su mano para que se adelantara, dio unos pasos y se detuvo al ver que Sirius fulminaba a Hermione con la mirada, bien, sabía que eso pasaría, suspiró y antes de que Sirius pudiera abrir la boca, cogió la mano de Hermione y tiró de ella, en lugar de colocarla justo tras él, la colocó a su lado.

—Mi primer caballero debe ir justo recorriendo mí mismo camino, no los pasos que ya he dado.

Sin más y sin soltar a Hermione llegó al atril, una vez tras este y sin soltar la mano de Hermione, gesto que quedaba oculto a ojos de toda la gente frente a él, declaró con voz fuerte y segura:

—Yo, como heredero de la casa Potter y representante de Gryffindor presento mi candidatura. No seré un reemplazo de nadie, me presento como candidato, ejerciendo mi derecho de heredero, ahora hay tres casas compitiendo por el puesto de heredero.

No espero que la casa de Ravenclove me muestre su apoyo en lugar de Luna, ni me molestaré si ofrecen su apoyo a su sustituta Cho Chang, al contrario, lo vería como un gesto de lealtad hacía su propia heredera.

Los caballeros que correspondían a la casa Potter no tienen la obligación de retornar a su puesto, pueden elegir si hacerlo o no, nadie los culpará si consideran que sus lealtades ya están comprometidas.

De momento este viaje lo comienzo solo, y como muchos se percatarán, no cuento con los apoyos requeridos para emprender esta campaña, pero eso no me impedirá seguir adelante, pese a que el jefe de todas las casas, quien es mi padre además, no admite mi candidatura ni la aprueba en lo más mínimo. Sé que aquellos que muestren su apoyo pueden exponerse a serias represalias, por ello no me molestaré ante las decisiones que se tomen.

Un silencio sepulcral se estableció tras sus palabras, inconscientemente apretó la mano de Hermione, gesto que ella devolvió.

El silenció se alargó largo rato, hasta que unos aplausos se hicieron escuchar rompiendo el silencio.

Al mirar de donde provenían, se encontró con la mirada gris de Malfoy, este sonreía de medio lado y sin duda aprobaba lo que acababa de hacer, su aplauso significó el inicio de la reacción del resto del salón, pero sus palabras fueron el detonante mayor:

—Al fin Potter, entras al juego, hazlo entretenido.

El silencio desapareció aplastado por un estruendoso ajetreo:

—SI.

El grito de Hermione lo obligó a sonreír, miró a esta que había soltado su agarre y sonreía feliz por estar dentro.

Pero su sonrisa duró lo justo, sintió que lo obligaban a girar y a la par lo retiraban del atril, cuando consiguió ver que estaba pasando, se encontró con que su madre lo miraba furiosa y su padre le daba la espalda, ocupando su lugar en el atril:

—¿Qué crees que haces Harry?

Inquirió su madre molesta, pero no le prestó atención, no pensaba permitir que su padre echara a perder lo que acababa de hacer, se soltó de su agarre y se colocó al lado de este dispuesto a interrumpirlo, pero Dumbledore impidió que lo hiciera, colocando una mano sobre sus labios diciéndole que callara y escuchara:

—…por ello, y aun sabiendo mi oposición, él ha tomado su propia decisión, no sé si es la acertada o no, pero aquellos que deseen mostrar su apoyo a mi hijo, pueden estar seguros de que no sufrirán ninguna clase de represalias, solo desearía que más de uno tuviese la fortaleza que mi hijo ha demostrado hoy aquí.

Pues con su acción ha demostrado ante todos, que no le importa lo que pueda perder en el camino, ni las consecuencias que ello le pueda provocar si cree que lo que hace es justo. Mi hijo, oponiéndose a todo y todos, ha anunciado su candidatura para un día llegar a ocupar mi puesto, me gustaría sentirme orgulloso por él, y haberle ofrecido todo mi apoyo, para demostrarle que no precisaba hacerlo de este modo.

Pero no ha sido el caso, no quería que se presentara, tomé una decisión por él, sin tener en cuenta su opinión y ahora él ha hecho lo mismo conmigo.

Pero que no apoye la decisión de mi hijo, no me impide sentirme orgulloso por lo que ha hecho y por lo que se ha jugado al hacerlo. No seré un lastre ni un obstáculo en su camino, pero dejo en claro que tampoco seré una ayuda, él ha querido prescindir de la misma, y no se la daré.

Tras decir esas palabras su padre lo miró:

—Espero que comprendas la totalidad de lo que acabas de hacer, te deseo mucha suerte.

Sin más se alejó de él, varia gente aplaudía a las palabras dichas por su padre, pero él se sentía en cierto modo mal. Algo que le fastidiaba, pues su padre había conseguido que se sintiera fatal de nuevo, primero, al decirle que solo Cho era la indicada para hacer aquello, y ahora, diciéndole que podía haber contado con él.

_**Bueno hasta el siguiente, nos vemos pronto o al menos eso espero buybuy, y lo dicho, hasta que no tenga mínimo siete Reviews, en las historias actualizadas no publico nuevo capítulo en ninguna.**_

_**Así que ya sabéis, mis historias están todas secuestradas por la autora.**_


End file.
